Obsessed
by writingforalonelyheart
Summary: She's Obsessed, Only him.... He's all she can think about, talk about, must know about and have it out... with anyone that gets in her way to have him.
1. Discovery

**Obsessed**

Chapter One: Discovered.

Hi my name is Francesca Williams. Well it's my real name. Here I am standing out some school building. Herbert G.Wells Jr/Sr High School. Yep, this is the school he attends. I took a deep breath and entered inside. I saw teenagers, everywhere standing by lockers, holding books, laughing about with friends and jumping about.

That's when I saw him, Phil Diffy. Wow it has been a long time. He was standing with some girl with blonde coloured hair, talking to her, laughing with her, hugging her, smiling at her. I did not like what was going on. I could not let him see me. I quickly opened some door and went inside. It smelled badly there were cleaning products, a dirty sink and dirty mops.

I love him. Phil, yes him ever since I was 12 we had become best friends. Then when I was 14, I fell in love with him. Then I grew obsessed with him had 1020 pictures of him on my wall, on my desk, on my room door, on my room window, on my bed duvet, on my pillows. He was everywhere in my room. I'd always creep up in his house and video everything he did. I had 100 videos of him stacked in my closet. I'd always use my binoculars to see what he was doing. My house was next to his. Then one day I told him about my feelings for him. He just stood there shocked, I remember everything. I told him this when we were 15 which we are now.

"_Phil before you answer to my confession I have to show you something" I told him._

"_What is it?" He asked anxiously._

"_You'll see". I grabbed his arm and took him all the way to my house. I slowly opened my bed room door. He went inside and he was shocked. He looked around; taken aback by everything he was looking at. Then he ripped off all the pictures of him messing up everything. While he was doing that I locked my bedroom door and put the key in my bag. He did not notice. He turned his attention to the Television set a video of him reading something sitting on his chair._

"_After a few seconds you're going to fall off your chair" I told him. He looked at me then looked at the T.V and that's exactly what happened._

"_Oh my God, I have to go sorry" He tried to open the door but couldn't._

"_Unlock this door! Please" he stared at me, a frightened expression on his face._

"_Look Phil, I thought I'd let you see this first and as we know I love you, you love me…" Phil interrupted me._

"_You what!" he could barely speak. It was obviously too much for him to take._

"_We'll be together forever that's why I've got to do this" I took out the knife from my bag. _

All I can remember was him shouting "No" then I everything went blank. Somehow I ended up in a Rehabilitation Centre. It was horrible there; I knew I wasn't that mad to end up there. Two months later I escaped and found out, Phil and his family had moved somewhere. I searched up on my computer using an Identity Database programme installed on my computer. He was in the year 2005 and had been there for a long time. Living in Pickford but I couldn't get their house address. I used my time machine and travelled there.

So now I'm here in some stinky place and I've got to talk to Phil but I could not go up to him as me. I took out the "insta-morph" and zapped it at me. I was a whole different person. I looked in the mirror I looked great but the best thing was, I was not me. I walked out of the door. The girl that was with Phil was gone and he was standing by himself. I started to walk up to him slowly thinking of things to say. All of a sudden some kind of bell sound rang. Phil walked away from his locker and went into a classroom. I went in the classroom as well. I sat at a desk beside him. It was now or never, I had to talk to him. I nudged him and he instantly looked at me.

"Umm… hello I'm new here, what's your name?" I asked nervously hoping he wouldn't just walk away from me or notice who I was.

To my relief he smiled and replied,

"Hello, my name is Phil Diffy, what's yours?" he asked.

"Err…Tiffany…yeah Tiffany, nice to meet you"


	2. Stirring up fun

**I thought I might do another chapter hopes you like it  and is not boring.**

I shook his hand and was determined to make a long conversation.

"So, erm, do you know where I can find someone to help around the school?" I asked hoping he would be the one.

"No sorry but I'm sure…" He was interrupted by the girl I saw earlier talking to him.

"Hey Phil, who's your new friend?" The girl pointed at me.

"Ah, Tiffany this is Keely, Keely this is Tiffany" he introduced us to each other. She smiled at me then sat behind Phil and they started chatting away. She just ruined me and Phil's connection. She seemed nice but she seemed really close to Phil I hated that.

Once the lesson was over I purposely bumped into Keely making all her books fall on the floor.

"Oh so sorry about that, do you want me to help you with that?" I managed to put on a false smile.

"Err, no its ok you didn't mean too" she said picking up her books.

Phil came up to me.

"Tiffany, do you want to hang out with us? We can help you fit in and help you know you way around the school"

I was so happy with Phil's proposal I looked at Keely she seemed all right with it.

"Sure, I love too"

All three of us were having fun in lunch. Two more people sat with at lunch. Their names are Tia and Seth. Tia seemed like a really arrogant girl who really cares about her image. She wouldn't stop going on about how she didn't like this dress, what it cost and how she slapped her latest boyfriend across the face when he insisted of buying some bag which was really cheap. Seth, well he didn't say much I could tell he admired Tia.

"Yes, I have finally made an Abraham Lincoln shape out of this chip, wait no, that don't look like him, wait just give me…" Tia took the chip and ate it.

"Oops sorry about that" She laughed.

"Phil, I'm free after school you can walk home with me" Keely said to Phil sipping her orange juice.

"Yeah ok, Tiffany, where do you live?" Phil asked me.

I panicked first of all if I am living here where do I stay and second what to say.

"Ah, I can't remember the address don't worry I'll walk back home myself"

I came up with a plan I was going to spy on Phil and Keely walking home and also find out where he lives.

I walked in an empty classroom and saw them talking to each other at their lockers. I took out the Invisi spray to make myself invisible. I ran up to them and I was standing right next to Keely. I thought I might as well spur a bit of fun between them two. I took Keely's hand and made it slap across Phil's face.

"Keely what was that for!" Phil looked gob smacked stroking his red cheek.

"I, I don't know my hand moved by itself" she said confused.

"Yeah very funny lets go" They both walked out and I followed close behind.

They were just mostly talking about homework and then Keely mentioned my fake name I was in full concentration.

"Do you think Tiffany is nice?" She asked Phil playing around with her hair because I kept putting leaves on it.

"Yeah she's nice but I think she's a bit shy why you ask?"

"Well, err, I don't think she likes me, I don't know I'm just getting the impression she has a problem with me" Keely informed. I knew I had to make her like me somehow but it is so hard not to look so jealous and be friendly at the same time.

I went in front of her and put my leg out; she tripped over my leg and fell on the floor.

"Keel you ok?" Phil asked concerned pulling her up. She seemed to blush, guess I made her embarrass herself in front of Phil.

"Yeah I'm fine something weird is going on" She said brushing stuff off of her.

I pushed Phil from behind and it made him go into a hug onto Keely.

"Why are you hugging me?" She asked confused.

"I don't know"

They started staring at each other still hugging. Phil quickly stopped hugging Keely feeling embarrassed. It was great, after that they weren't talking to each other much and were feeling awkward around each other. Phil reached his house and went inside. So this is where he lives I saw he had some kind of garage place. I decided to stay here and live here.

I heard some kind of noise going on behind me. I reappeared from invisibleness and was shocked at what I saw.

**Hope you like this chapter this can deserve at least one review. I am really trying to make this story interesting and making the characters seem well like their characters. More too come.**


	3. Caught

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews it's nice to know people like my story here's the next chapter.**

It was a dirty man with some kind of weird clothing on. I think it is a caveman but I wasn't sure. He started grunting and saying these weird words to me.

I took a deep breath and started to introduce myself.

"Erm…Hello my name is Tiffany"

"Currrrtis" he said in a grunted tone. He then jumped on me and starting picking my hair off I started screaming then I heard footsteps coming to the garage I quickly hid under a bed I think it was for Curtis. What came in was Pim.

"Curtis could you please keep it down I'm trying to watch the last series of Galacta girl in peace!" then she slammed the door.

Pim wow she still hasn't changed. I love the girl she was really cool, well in my eyes but she was never nice to me either until…

"_Pim, Pim call the police line" Phil told Pim he ran all the way to the house._

"_Woah, Bro what's up with you?" Then Pim noticed long scratch with blood dripping down on Phil's arm and that his shirt sleeve was ripped off._

"_Oh my God were you attacked!" Pim rose up from the chair and rushed to Phil's side. Phil started talking to the police. After that Phil then told Pim everything that happened._

"_That chick lost it, but on the other hand she seems real cool" Phil gave her an angry look._

It was six o clock and I was really hungry I had to eat something. I got to know Curtis really well. We were talking and I taught him how to say my name Francesca. He's the only one in the Diffy's household that knows my real identity. I switched on my other image so that I could get some food. So just in case anyone caught me at least they would know I'm someone else. I took my binoculars I crept out of the garage to the garden. Everything is dark. I stood on their back yard porch and looked through I could see no-one. I opened it and went inside. I saw all of them in the kitchen eating their food. I wanted to use my invisi spray but I forgot it. Besides they would be shocked if they saw food floating in the air. I had to find a way to get in there without them seeing me. All of a sudden they finished and I saw Pim run upstairs and Lloyd and Barbara sit on the living room couch and watch T.V

They were always nice to me when I'd come over to their house in 2121. Phil and I would always play laser squash and he'd beat me every time.

Phil was on the other side to the kitchen so went inside and started putting random bits of food in my bag. Then all of a sudden I heard.

"Tiffany, what are you doing here?" I turned around and Phil looked at me shocked. Without thinking I ran out of the kitchen into the garden and Phil chased after me. He accidentally collided with me onto the ground.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Phil asked impatiently.

I just stared at him. What do I say!

**The flash back was just for you to know. Francesca doesn't know that happens. The flashback happens when Phil runs away from Francesca with the knife and philobsessed room.**

**Keep the reviews coming. Next chapter up soon.**


	4. Getting to know you better

A/N: I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4: Getting to know you better.

"I can't say" I looked down trying to look ashamed. I had to think of something. Ideas kept popping in my head. Tell him who I am and what I'm really doing here? No way, Act as if I don't know where I am? Too late for that, Sleepwalking? Nah, been kicked out of my house? Yeah, not bad.

"You were in my kitchen stealing food I think you've got to tell me" Phil said now crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"I… err…was kicked out of my house and I had no where else to stay and I saw this house and I climbed from a fence to come in here and I did not know this was your house honest until I saw you in the kitchen and…" before I could carry on Phil hugged me. I stood there with his arms wrapped around me. I was both shocked but ecstatic that he was hugging me. I haven't had that hug for years. He did hug one time at school when a couple of boys were bullying me. This boy called Death wish kept using his Wizrd to change my hair and clothes he kept making look ugly his whole gang kept laughing at me. First I was a cow then a pig then a saw, then I was me but hugely fat and when I was my self again my shirt and coat where ripped in strips because I was fat earlier I will never forget that.

The gang of boys walked off and Phil hugged me reassuring that those boys will get what they deserve. It was kind of weird when the next day Death wish died.

"You should of told me than run do you want me to talk to your parents about kicking you out of the house?" Phil smiled.

"No! That is not necessary; I mean my parents died so I live with my erm... Aunt and she hate me now"

"Ok, I can't just let stay out in the streets you can stay at my room let me tell my mum and dad"

"NO!" I grabbed his arm. I was too shy I was scared with what their response would have been of them hearing that I snuck in their house. He agreed and took my hand and we walked up stairs he told me to wait outside his room for a few minutes. I heard him talking to someone and things being moved. He came out and said that I could go in. I walked in. I saw Keely and Pim working on his computer and they both looked up at me Keely smiled but Pim just stared at me. I was really nervous standing in Phil's room all eyes on me. Why did Keely have to be here!

"Oh hi Tiffany" Keely waved.

"You know her?" Pim said to Keely.

"Yeah she's our friend in school, here take a seat" I smiled and sat on the chair.

"I'll go and bring up some food" Phil said and walked out the room.

"Next time you want to break into someone's house make sure it ain't ours" Pim said rudely and walked out.

"Don't mind her attitude, so what happened with you at home?" Keely asked concerned. I made up a lie saying that I refused to clean my room and she got furious and kicked me out. Then after we got talking and we both started playing games on the computer. She was really nice and I could see she was beginning to like me and maybe see me as a close friend. If I could my plan would be working.

Phil brought up some food and we all started eating. Phil brought out an extra sleeping bag to sleep on. While everyone was sleeping I decided to get back at Pim for being so rude to me. I went to their kitchen and got tomato ketchup then crept inside her room. I squeezed ketchup on her mirror saying

"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE REALLY FROM" Then placed all their food sprays and Phil's wizard on the floor. I then put ketchup on her hair and used honey and poured it on her face to shape like glasses. Then I used my Wizrd to make a video recorder to appear also recording Pim sleep and wrote a note saying

"How is it like in 2121?" I made sure it wasn't the same as my writing. I went back in Phil's room and back on my sleeping bag. I laughed myself to sleep.

A/N: I wanted her to seem really evil. Look out for the next chapter.


	5. Original Prankster

**A/N: Hey Phil of the future and obsessed story lovers here's the next chapter… **

**Chapter five: Original Prankster part one**

It was the next day and Pim kept tossing and turning while asleep. She finally gave up and woke up. She yawned and stretched her arms then she started scratching her hair. She looked down on her hand and saw some kind of mushy red substance on it.

"Oh my God what is this?" Pim used her other hand and touched her hair and saw the red substance again.

"I murdered somebody, oh no, but who, blood, blood I don't do blood" she was starting to feel a bit dizzy. She accidentally got some of the red substance on her lips then licked it.

"Phew! It's only ketchup…KETCHUP…what is ketchup doing on my hair" she took some tissue that was on her bedside table and wiped off ketchup from her hands. Pim then started rub her eyes because they were sticky.

"HONEY... Why have I got honey around my eyes" she vigorously starting rubbing honey off her eyes.

"This is definitely Phil's doing wait till I get him" Pim got off her bed but then turn on her right side and saw a video recorder.

"What the…" she looked at it for a few seconds and then took a note off from it.

She began reading it.

"How is it like in 2121" Her eyes went wide and her heart was beating rapidly, full of shock and horror.

She then turned her attention to her mirror to see the words I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE REALLY FROM.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed and headed for the door but tripped over something and fell on the ground.

She saw food sprays and Phil's Wizrd on the floor.

"Oh no, someone definitely knows where from the future, got to tell got to tell" she ran downstairs and saw Lloyd and Barbara sipping coffee in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad something…"

"Hi, Honey…what is that on your hair!" Barbara said staring at Pim's messy but ketchupy hair.

"Ketchup but I have to tell…" Pim got interrupted again.

"Why do you have ketchup on your hair?" Lloyd said to Pim looking concerned.

"SOMEONE KNOWS WHERE FROM THE FUTURE SO CAN YOU PLEASE TURN YOUR ATTENTION AWAY FROM MY HAIR AND REALISE WE ARE IN A BAD SITUATION PEOPLE" Pim took a deep breath. Lloyd cup fell out of his hand and smashed onto the ground with coffee pouring out on the floor and Barbara she just stared at Pim.

"But how can that be it's impossible…" Lloyd stopped and read the note that Pim handed to him.

"Honey we have to move right now, where's Phil? PHIL" he started panicking.

"Move, where to?" Barbara questioned.

"I heard its lovely in France" Lloyd replied.

Keely and Phil rushed down the stairs.

"Dad what's wrong?" Phil asked staring at Pim's hair. Lloyd couldn't say anything.

"Someone has discovered where from the future we have to leave straight away" Barbara said cleaning up the cracked pieces of the mug Lloyd was holding earlier.

"LEAVE…DISCOVERED" Phil looked at Keely with unhappiness all over his face.

"You can't leave I mean it's just short notice and…well… you just can't leave at least not now" Keely begged.

_Francesca has awoken._

_I woke up and noticed Phil and Keely weren't in the room. I'm opened the door and saw them downstairs. They all had shocked and unhappy looks on their face. Yes, they think someone from this century knows they are from another century._

_I laughed to myself. I leaned on the banister listening to everything they were saying._

"Come on kids go pack" Lloyd said getting up from the chair.

_WHAT! They are leaving that can not be wait… if they are leaving that means I'll be going with them because Phil would not leave me here and best of all they would be leaving Keely. Yay! Everything is going right._

"NO! You can't leave" Keely said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you guys, Phil please tell them you can't go"

"I can't do anything about this Keely someone has discovered we have to leave" Phil replied and the whole Diffy family were walking out of the kitchen.

"WAIT… I DONE IT" Keely shouted.

The Diffy's instantly turned to face her in unison.

"You what" Phil looked at her.

_WHAT IS SHE DOING! SHE'S RUINING EVERYTHING! _

**Hopes you liked the chapter the next one is soon to come oh yeah keep the reviews coming I love reading them.**


	6. Original Prankster two

**A/N: Thought I submit the next chapter today instead of the weekend enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Original Prankster part two and the last part! **

"I'm sorry, I just done it for a joke" Keely smiled but everyone just stared at her blinking.

_Right that does it I'm gonna KILL her. I'm going to march right down and show her the real meaning of… no wait I can't do that. Keep calm Francesca, just keep calm down._

"So Mrs Diffy any chance for some breakfast" Keely asked still smiling.

"You said what now" said Pim looking at her like she wanted to murder her.

"Oh come on guys, where's your sense of humour" Keely laughed.

"I can't believe you!" Phil left the kitchen and was heading for the stairs.

"Wait Phil, come back!" Keely shouted.

_Uh oh! I can see Phil walking upstairs and it looks like his head is going to explode. I quickly went in Phil's room and closed the door quietly and crept back into my sleeping bag and pretended to sleep. I opened my eyes a little just good enough to see but also look like my eyes are closed. Phil walked in and grabbed Keely's bag and started to push all her stuff inside it. Look's like someone not staying, so the Diffy's are mad at Keely and most best thing Phil won't be talking to her any time soon. Yay! I got a new plan._

"I'm very disappointed in you" Barbara said shaking her head side to side in disappointment, on that note Keely's smile turned into a frown.

"Is that all you can say Barbara! Keely I'm so mad at you, you made us believe some knew about our secret, Phil told you our secret in confidence and you just throw back in our face" Lloyd bellowed his face turning red.

"You tell her dad!" Pim laughed.

"Chill Mr Diffy it was just a joke" Keely laughed nervously.

"You know what Ms Sunshine I'm getting sick of this" Pim went in the living room and came back with a sledge hammer.

"This we teach you for messing up my hair! Let me at her!" Barbara quickly got hold of Pim and lectured her on controlling her anger. Pim dropped the sledge hammer on the floor which caused a big hole to appear.

Phil got down the stairs with Keely's bag and chucked it at her and she caught it.

"Phil, are you angry with me? Don't tell me you are taking this whole thing seriously!" Keely said with worried look in her eyes.

"Get out Keely" Phil pointed to the door.

"But I…" Keely knew that she couldn't say anymore. She opened the door and looked back at Phil he stared at her for a second but then just looked away. Tears slowly strolled down her face and she left.

Keely slowly walked down the path looking back at Phil's house.

_Keely's thoughts_

_If I tell them now they will still get annoyed at me and would move and I would miss so much that I don't think I could handle it but if I don't tell them that means Phil will never talk to me again and then they would be led to believe that I done it even though it is someone else that done it so I can be putting them in danger, I can't stand this. Either way, Phil and I are never going to have that connection I've always wanted. I need a smoothie and a long hot bath._

"So, erm, with that out of the way those anyone want me to whip up some breakfast?" Barbara asked trying to make things back to normal.

"I don't think I'm that hungry" Phil replied in a sad tone and went inside his room.

"Oh hello Tiffany you're awake" Phil sat on his bed next to me_. Oh my gosh Phil is just like one centimetre away from me!_

"Hi yeah I am, you ok, you don't look so good, where's Keely?" _I asked pretending to be interested whether she's here or not._

"We got into a big fight, we're not talking to each other, and I mean I don't know if I should have just chucked her out of the house like that." Phil said with anger in his voice.

_I went close to him and put my arm around his shoulder. I just wanted to kiss him but boy would that be bad in this situation._

"Don't worry Phil, just take your mind off of her" I reassured. _Yes please stop talking about her now, getting annoyed now._

"But I can't not with these feelings I have for her"

_A sharp pain went through my stomach once I heard these words. I swallowed my saliva._

"What feelings?" I asked.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit too long. I probably put Pim and Keely out of character sorry about that too. Look out for the next chapter. On that note Review!**


	7. Keep Dreaming While I'm Scheming

**A/N: Woooooo! I feel good duna duna duh! I love your reviews and loving that you love the story ok I'll stop… here's the next chapter.**

"I think…I…erm…"

_He just stared at me with a look of confusion with the I know how I feel but I'm not going to say the truth but cover it up with a lie if I'm making sense in my mind._

"You think what, Phil?" _I asked wanting an answer. Please say he's not in love with Keely please say._

"I…err… you know feelings as in friendship wise, I just hope she's ok that's all" Phil said.

_I'm not sure if he's telling truth because it does sound convincing well all I'm saying is Phil is mine ALL mine and no-one deserves him but me._

"Good, because you know as I can tell Keely and you are really close friends and you don't want any meaningless feelings getting in the way of it, I wonder how Keely would react to you saying to her that you like her more than a friend"

I laughed seeing the look in his eyes of disappointment but still confused.

"Say if I did like Keely as more than just a friend, WHICH I don't, would you know the way she'd react to it" Phil said with hope in his eyes.

"Well if you did, I wouldn't flatter yourself she clearly just sees you as a friend, she even told me, she said nothing would happen between you two, isn't that great?" I said happily.

"Yeah I guess" Phil said breaking the hold from me putting my shoulder around him.

"Yeah, Friends Forever" I went on.

_I just have to make him see his feelings for Keely should not matter anymore._

"Yep, Friends Forever" Phil said sarcastically.

"Phil would you be a darling and go get me some breakfast if that's all right with you?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah sure, be back in a sec"

_Of course I'm lying Keely has definitely the same feelings for Phil, she makes it so obvious. I have to do everything in my power to not make anything happen between them two._

Phil and I were talking on his bed for approximately 7 hours. It was one of the best conversations I've had with him in a lifetime. He grew close to me and soon the name Keely did not appear in our conversation the whole time. He had certainly forgotten about her. Phil popped out to go to the toilet when the phone rang.

"PHIL CAN YOU GET THAT" Barbara shouted from downstairs. Luckily he did not hear his mom. Luckily the phone is also in the upstairs corridor.

"Hello"

"Oh hi Tiffany is Phil there?" Keely answered she sounded so upset.

"Yeah sure let me go get him"

I held the phone close to my mouth and shouted for Phil then waited for a few seconds to pretend as if he answered.

"Oh I'm sorry Keely you have just missed him, he does not seem to be here" I replied after that covering my mouth because I wanted to laugh so much.

"Oh, never mind, Tiffany he's really there isn't he?" she asked.

"Erm… I'm so sorry to burst your bubble, but I guess I can tell you the truth, yeah he's really there but he really does not want to speak to you right now, he's seems really angry with you what did you do to him Keely?" I said in a disappointed tone.

"It just some strong argument, nothing that can't be fixed" Keely said.

_Fixed… yeah right._

"Tiffany, can you please give him this message?" Keely asked.

"Yeah sure anything" I lied.

"Tell him… I'm sorry and that I don't want our friendship to drift away over some silly misunderstanding thanks" she replied.

"Yep got it so erm, yeah I'll see you at school and don't worry Keely, this will all blow over I bet you Phil will run to you with open arms" I lied… again.

"I hope so bye" She hung up.

_Well, well, well looks like someone wants to make up for her stupid mistakes, I don't think so._

Phil came out of the toilet.

We both went inside his room.

"Oh yeah the phone rang" I said.

"Oh, who was it?" he questioned.

"It was Keely" I answered.

"Really, what did she say?" Phil asked smiling and relieved that Keely may forgive him.

"Oh she wanted me to tell you that, Phil Diffy you are stupid for wanted to spoil our friendship over a stupid little thing, I was just having some fun it's not my fault you can't find where you last placed your sense of humour, if you want war Phil I'll give you war this is not over, I'm not going to forgive you that easily"

I said to him reading it out on a piece of paper I wrote earlier re-doing Keely's message. Once I said these words he went ballistic.

"WHAT HOW DARE SHE" Phil said with his fists clenched.

"Phil she's just trying to wind you up don't let her get to you she not worth your anger all you need to do is just stay away from her as possible don't worry I got your back"

I reassured. We both hugged and he agreed he said that he won't talk to Keely tomorrow. Then it dawned on him.

"Where did my best friend go Tiffany?" he said sadly placed his head down on my shoulder. I started rubbing his back.

"Don't worry, she's still here" I whispered.

**A/N: There you go hope you like it. I feel this story may have about 100 chapters, look out for the next and please review.**


	8. I'm not Talking to You

**A/N: Hey guys glue your eyes to the screen and read lol.**

It was school and Keely took out her books from her locker she kept looking around to see if Phil was anywhere to be seen. She desperately wanted to talk to him and see his face again.

"Hey!" It was Tia smiling at her.

"Oh Hi Tia, how was your weekend?" Keely asked. Half interested and half not.

"Girl, it was fabulous! I went to the mall ON MY OWN I left you so many messages on your phone can't you pick up?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry about that had some things on my mind, anyway go on" Keely said desperately to make conversation to get Phil out of her mind.

"So like yeah I was saying I saw some really beautiful accessories and all theses guys were totally checking me out, oh my god! Just like Todd is doing to you right now!"

Tia beamed with excitement.

"Oh my God! He's coming this way, Keely, how's my hair?" Tia asked fiddling with her hair.

"Perfect, he's coming this way, act natural" Keely replied.

Todd starting walking down and was looking at Keely and Tia.

Then Keely's attention caught glimpse of Phil and Tiffany laughing and joking about together.

"Hey Keely, hey Tia" Todd greeted.

"Hi Todd" Tia answered.

"Umm Hi" Keely said staring at Phil.

"So Keely I was hoping, well you know…if some time we can go out on a date?" Todd asked.

Keely looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry erm, Todd I'm currently seeing someone" Keely said and stared at Phil again. He started tickling Tiffany and she would not stop laughing.

"You what!" Tia exclaimed.

Todd walked off embarrassed.

"Keely! You're not seeing anyone you totally fancy Todd you've dreamed of the day he'd ask you out, why you turn him down?" Tia wanted some answers.

"Oh I have my eyes on some else" Keely said.

"Man, your taste in men change faster than me buying new clothes, trust me that ain't a good thing" Tia laughed.

"Oh look there's Seth, HEY SETH!" Keely shouted.

"HEY…ERM CAN YOU GUYS COME AND HELP ME I GOT MY HANDS STUCK IN THE SODA MACHINE" Seth shouted back.

"Again! I'll go help him" Tia walked to him and she started pulling at his hand. They both came back to Keely and they all started talking. Then Phil and Tiffany finally arrived beside them.

"Hey guys" I said to everyone. Keely just won't stop staring at Phil it's annoying and he won't stop looking at her.

"Hello, Tia, Seth, how you guys doing" Phil asked in a jolly tone trying not to talk to Keely.

_I love this it looks like she going to cry._

"Hi Phil"

Keely greeted nervously.

"I'm leaving" Phil said coldly and left the group and went down the hall.

"Tiffany did you give him my message?" Keely asked.

"Of course I did he just won't listen" I lied.

"What! Keely…Phil…Not talking, this is going right on my website" Seth said.

"Put a sock in it Wosmer, what happened between you and Phil darling why didn't you tell me" Tia said concerned.

"Oh it was just some argument he will come around"

"If you're sure oh, fine boy at ten o clock" Tia ran down hall and started chatting away with some guy.

Keely went off sadly she felt so alone.

_So it's just me and Seth boy is he boring._

I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him on the lockers.

"OW! What are you doing" Seth cried in agony.

I pushed him into a nearby classroom.

"Sorry, nothing personal, just need to let out some anger".

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_I punched Seth several times on the head he just annoyed me and with all the scheming two-facedness that I'm doing he was like human anger management._

Seth Tia Phil and I were eating. Tia broke the silence.

"Seth what happened to your forehead" Tia shouted pointed to his head.

"Yeah dude that's a pretty nasty bruise" Phil said.

"I…erm…" he looked at me and I gave him a look saying if you tell anyone you're dead!

"I slammed my head onto my locker door by accident nothing to worry about" Seth said quickly and chomped on his hot dog.

Keely came over to the table and shouted hey to everyone we all answered but not Phil.

"Hello Phil" Keely greeted looking at him.

"Sorry guys, I've just lost my appetite" Phil got up and started to walk away then Keely grabbed him by his arm.

"Please Phil we have to talk some time" Keely pleaded.

"I'm not talking to you!"

With that Phil walked off. Tia comforted Keely. I felt sick she stills always manages to get everyone's attention.

"Remember Keely this is important make sure you come with me to the Mall, you can't forget" Tia reminded Keely about 100 times.

"Yes I won't forget" Keely said back.

"What is so important about her going to the mall with you?" I asked interested.

"Well she will go to the Mall and then say to whathisname, oh yeah Mike that I don't want to go out with him anymore she always does this for me my true friend." Tia hugged Keely and walked off.

_True friend? Not for long._

**A/N: She so insane. Watch for the next chapter…Review!**


	9. Replacing Her Existence

Tia walked off.

"So, Keely you wanna stay in the park and chill?" I asked.

"Nah, I better get over to the mall now I'm running late as it is" Keely started walking to the exit but then I faked slipped on the ground and faked screamed in agony.

"Holy cow, Tiffany you ok?" Keely lifting me up.

"Erm, yeah, no ow! I think I sprained my ankle, it hurts, the pain" I lied.

"Do you need to see the nurse" Keely suggested.

"Nah, it's alright it will be fine in the morning could you help me walk to the park" I

begged. She agreed.

We were walking through the park and we were talking and laughing about, obviously I had to pretend to limp. Limping actually made my ankle hurt. She talked about The Diffy's a lot but mainly Phil. She also said how Phil and her were supposed to play Tennis today and how she wished she could talk to him and that Phil would forgive her blah blah...Phil...blah blah...Phil blah blah blah.

"So have you heard from your aunt yet?" Keely asked very interested.

"As a matter of fact I called her this morning with erm, the, that mini phone thingies but she don't want to see me anywhere near the house yet" I lied.

"Mini phone thingies?" Keely said with confusion on her face.

"Yeah those phones people use to communicate with, like what that girl is using" I pointed to a girl who had a pink glittery phone placed on ear talking to someone saying "of course I love you Packard"

"You mean cellphones?" Keely said.

"Yeah cellphones, I'm crap at remembering stuff like that, ahem,you want a sweet?" I informed.

"Sure!" Keely beamed and snatched the sweet off me and shrugged off my dumbness.

Very good 21st century style of portable communication, very cool.

It was quarter past five and Keely was supposed to meet Mike at the mall but she totally forgot she was supposed to go an hour ago. When I told her she thanked me and ran off. I had to tell her cause Phil was going to meet me here anyway.

Wonder what Tia would think of Keely now.

Minutes later Phil arrived.

"You ready to go?" Phil asked out of breath.

"Yeah erm, but Phil I'm in the mood to play Tennis?" I said.

"Really, me and Keely were supposed to play... nevermind yeah lets play"

Phil and I were in the tennis court I told him that I forgot the rules of Tennis and really I have never played it, apparently you hit a ball with some bat thingy to make the ball go over the net, so he explained everything I had to do.

He'd surf the ball to me but I'd miss or it would hit my face or I when I want to hit it I miss then my whole body spins around and I fall on the ground. On the last round it was his turn to the surf the ball when he done it I ran out of the tennis court I couldn't let it hit my face againI could hear him laughing when I was running up some hill outside the court.

"So erm, have you ever played Tennis before?" Phil said with amusement on his face of an easy victory.

"Hey! I haven't played it for years"

"Yeah whatever" I playfully shoved him away from me on his shoulder then we linked arms and headed for home.

"Oh Pim, don't you just love gardening, it's so relaxing and beautiful" Debbie Berwick smiled and handed Barbara potted plants and digging through mud.

"Yeah gardening is so much fun!" Barbara agreed.

"Nah, its lame and a waste of time, now looking at action packed heros punching evil in the face with innocent people getting captured is relaxing and beautiful" Pim continued to read her comic book on the hammick.

"Oh Pim you and you're zingers" Debbie laughed.

Pim looked up from the book and saw Phil and I creep into the house through the back door and into the house.

"So Ms Homeless is back again, why can't she go back home this isn't some kind of hotel, if she's staying she better start paying" Pim said to her self. Barbara instantly stood beside her.

"Pim... why can't you just enjoy Debbie company, she's a lovely girl amd once you get to"

"Yeah yeah whatever Mom" Pim interrupted and walked up the stairs and slammed

Phil's room door open.

I instantly stood up from Phil's bed.  
"Hello Pim Diffy how are you?" I asked smiling.

"Cut the crap, what are you still doing here?" Pim said crossing her arms.

A/N: Tried to make the chapter interesting read the next. review, review, review.


	10. Pim Vs Me

A/N: Hey hopes you enjoy this chappie. Basically Pim just interrogates

Tiffany/Francesca because she's suspicious of her.

"As you know my aunt kicked me out of the house, I'm sorry if staying here came to your inconvenience" I commented.

Whatever that means.

"Yah huh, why did your aunt kick you out of her house?" Pim questioned.

"Well my aunt and I, err, we both never really gotten along, we would always argue and disagree with everything and she'd make feel unhappy and you know, stuff like that" I answered.

"No I dont know" Pim said in a sly voice.

This situation does not look good. She ordered me to sit on a chair positioned in the middle of the room and she keeps walking around me placing her thumb and finger on her chin going hmmmm. It's like been interrogated by the police or in a court room.

"You know, just not getting along, ok this is stupid I don't need to tell my personal life to some kid" I rose up from my chair but Pim pushed me back down on my shoulder, I landed hard on it.

"Ah, but I'm not some kid, you're practically living here and your "personal" life brings about you staying here so, I suggest you get onto my good books or else..."

"Or else...what" I said getting up from my chair my face so close to hers that our noses were touching. Obviously I had to kneel down a bit.  
"Or else, I'll do everything in my power to make your welcome here horrible and I'll make sure you will be kicked out of this house and you don't want that happening twice now do you?" Pim smiled evilly.

"I guess not" I said and sat back down on the chair.

"I thought so"

"You seem really cool, you've got attitude and charisma in you, I like that" I complimented.

What she is, is a spoilt brat who needs to be tamed. Her mouth is bigger than her ego.

"Yeah whatev...really?" Pim smiled.

"Yeah I love your hair smells a bit like ketchup though" She turned around crossing her arms and I sniggered quietly remembering when I done it.

"Well you can blame Keely for that, and don't try to be friendly with me I don't play that game, when are you getting out of here?" Pim stamped her foot.

"Umm soon" I smiled.

"Soon, give a day?" Pim asked annoyed.

"I was thinking maybe a Tuesday"

"This month...right"  
"Maybe" I laughed.

"How about next Tuesday?" Pim suggested.

"How about next year?" I laughed.

She screamed in annoyance.

"Listen, this is not some kind of joke you can't stay here" Pim said.

"PIM, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON ALL THE FUN" Debbie shouted from outside.

"Berwick" Pim shivered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Pim shouted back.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Some girl named Deborah Berwick who's obsessed with me, I know I know you

think she's cool, everyone does" Pim sighed.

"Personally, she sounds annoying, now there's someone you don't want to wake up in

the morning to" I said laughing.

"Wow you're so cool" Pim looked at me with awe.

Wow Pim admiring me because I don't like Debbie.

"Umm thanks you're not so bad yourself"

"One more thing, let me hear you growl" Pim asked.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.  
"I SAID GROWL"

I automatically did the loudest, vicious growl I could do.

She's crazy.

Her serious face turned into a welcome smile.

We shook hands.

"Welcome to the Diffy Household" Pim smiled.

After that she left the room.  
Pim saw Phil on the stairs.

"Pim when I get inside my room, I hope to see Tiffany is still alive, what did you do to her?" Phil asked curiously.

"Nothing, honestly Phil do you really think that less of me" Pim smiled battering her eyelashes.

"Is that a trick question" Phil laughed.

Pim punched Phil on the shoulder and evil laughed walking down the stairs.

"She's crazy" Phil entered his room.

A/N: Done...onwards to the next.


	11. Four Against One

A/N: Hey this the next chapter enjoy.

Phil and I were walking up the stairs to the school entrance when I saw Keely on the other side.

"Umm Phil, I'm gonna check something I'll meet you inside"

"Sure don't get lost" he smiled and went inside. I ran across to Keely.

"Hey ya" I greeted delightfully.

"Hey" she said in monotone voice.

"Looks like your ankle's healed" Keely said looking at the ground.

"Huh, oh yeah, right, ankle, yeah its fine, Keely are you alright?" I said.

Like I give a damn.

"I went to the mall and Mike had already left and then I got angry phone messages from Tia, trust me it wasn't pretty, I've totally screwed things up, again" Keely confessed.

"Oh it's just some silly thing Tia will get over that" I reassured.

"You sure" Keely face brightened up a bit.

"Definitely, I got your back" I said and we both linked arms and went in the school building.

Keely and I were talking by the soda machine when we heard someone cough.

"Oh hi Tia" Keely greeted nervously.

Tia had her hands on her hips and had an angry facial expression.

"Ok F.Y.I, I arrived home and I got a call, it was Mike saying that he did not see you at the mall, then he goes and said that he wished I was there and that if I wanted to go out with him on Saturday, now that doesn't sound like someone getting their heart crushed" Tia said in a half angry and sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Oh right erm..." Keely got interrupted.

"And then I had to dump him by phone then he said that he's going to tell everyone that he dumped me which will totally crush my social status"

"Why would he lie?" I asked.  
"Because there are no witnesses that I broke up with him, now if Keely told him that I broke up with him then I'd have a witness, Keely why didn't you go to the mall"

I never heard such crap coming out of someone's mouth.

"I lost track of time, Tiffany had an ankle accident so I had to help her walk back home" Keely said.

"Right, well from where I'm standing Tiffany's ankle seems fine" Tia said.

"She did she sprained her ankle didn't you Tiffany?" Keely said nudging me.

"Erm, Keely I never sprained my ankle why are you lying?" I said giving a her a confused face.

Woo Backstabbing strike one!

"Excuse me?" Keely turned to face me. Tia turned Keely's body to face her again.

"Listen don't bring poor Tiffany into this" Tia defended.

"You're obviously lying"

"I'm not, she did and then we went to the park talking" Keely said now a bit angry.

"Oh so you decided to chill at the park and talk" Tia got more annoyed.

"Don't worry Tia we were talking about important things, like school work friends, Keely wouldn't stop going on about Phil though" I laughed. Keely was hoping to get comfort from Tia about the Phil situation.

"Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil, he's all you ever care about, you won't stop going on about him, can't you just leave the boy alone" Tia went on.

"Phil is my best friend, it shows that I care" Keely defended herself.

I'm loving this verbal action.

"Yeah, caring about only him, I used to be your best friend you just ditched me like I was nothing but I don't seem to be just your mate either" Tia said.

"Now you sound really mean Tia" Keely said feeling hurt.

"Duh, of course I should"

Phil and Seth stood beside Tia.

"What's going on?" Seth asked seeing angry and hurtful looks on both Tia and Keely's faces.

"Backstabbing witch, only just pretending to be my friend" Tia looked at Keely evilly.

I thought that's what I'm doing. Ha Ha.

"What! I'm a backstabbing witch, what about you, you, self obsessed child, you're just crying on about your stupid status which you shouldn't make such a big deal about, grow up" Keely mouthed back.

"Hey don't talk to Tia like that" Seth defended her.

"Watch your mouth Wosmer, this is not about you" I defended Keely.

"Don't talk to me, you, you, meanie" Seth shouted at Tiffany.

"What Tiffany is not a meanie, don't talk about my friend like that"

"What so I'm not your friend" Seth said.

"Only if you apologise to Tiffany for being mean" Keely demanded.

"Apologise for what, I'm not apologising" Seth said getting angry with Keely as well.

"So I guess your not my friend" Keely said coldly.

"Oh you'd defend her and you've only known for a couple of days, you've known us longer than her" Tia said.

"Quiet Tia" Keely said back.

"I think you've got nothing left to say Keely" Phil said to Keely.

"Phil... I" I interrupted Keely.

"Erm, Keely I think you should grow up, you're clearly in the wrong" I said.

Wooo Backstabbing strike two!

I stood next to Tia and high-fived her.

"What, Tiffany you're supposed to..."

"Be my friend, now you know what it feels like" Phil finished off for Keely.

"Don't bother talking or hanging out with any of us" I said coldly to her.

Wooo Backstabbing strike three! And we're out.

Keely was speechless.

All four of us left to class and she stood there just shocked and betrayed.

A/N: I may have exaggerated some bits but ah well, tried to make it good to read. Please review.


	12. Forgive and Forget?

A/N: Hey loving your reviews you guys really do hate her lol maybe deep down inside there is something you like about her?

Keely was sitting on the grass in Pickford City Park. Just thinking and how much she needed her friends beside her. Everytime she keep remembering the encounter she had with Tia, Phil and Seth wishing she changed her words it brought nausea to her stomach. She wanted to call Tia on her cellphone but just hung up. Hell, she even wanted to talk to Seth even though he kinda freaks her out but it was obvious she desperately needed to talk to Phil. She couldn't get her mind over Tiffany though first she's all I'm there for you next it's don't talk to me. She's not sure if she was planning to turn on her like that, one things for sure she wants answers. She just sighed and absentmindly picked up bits of grass and threw it away.

"I don't need anybody!" Keely shouted to herself.

"You mind if I join you?" Keely looked up and was to surprised to see-

"Pim! what are doing here, you're talking to me?" Keely asked.

"I was running away from Debbie and I saw you sitting by yourself, you looked upset"

Pim sat beside her chewing on a chocolate bar.

"Umm shocking, so you actually forgive me now"

"You got it girlfriend"

"Great, I feel like a bit of weight has been lifted from my shoulders" Keely said in a happier tone.

"Besides I'm kinda glad it was you that did that prank, because if it was someone else we could have been in "big" trouble" Pim air-quoted.

"Ahem, really?" Keely laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, but it just doesn't seem like something you'd do, I'm impressed would have been more impressed if I weren't the target" Pim gritted her teeth and clenched her fists but then breathed and relaxed again.

"Well you see, erm, Pim I didn't..." Keely paused and looked at Pim and decided that she couldn't do it.

"Didn't what, ok, this atmosphere is starting to feel a bit funny, have you talk to Phil yet?" Pim said.

"Talk, it's more like unfinished sentences, I'm just gonna give up he obviously hates me" Keely sighed.

"Don't give up, I mean Phil has been moody these days all cause he's not talking to you"

"Really...well I'm sure he will be more happier without me" Keely said getting up.

"What that's crazy talk, Keely you can do it, suck it up what's the worst he can do?"

"It's Phil" Pim laughed out loud.

Pim and Keely started walking heading off to the Diffy's house.

Meanwhile Francesca is with Phil in the kitchen.

I just stared at Phil. Admiring him. When he writes down notes it takes him six seconds but eight seconds once he crosses out something. After he reads what he wrote eariler for about nine seconds, two seconds later put the pencil in his mouth. I wrote all down all his movements on my notebook.

Who wants to write down english notes... not me. Rather study Phil.

Earlier before, I also sneaked in the bath room and took his toothbrush and put it in a sealed bag named "Phil's hygenic stuff". I also took his flannel and stuffed it in my school looker I smell it after lunch everyday at school. I also took out the hair on his hair brush and put it in the bag and got a empty plastic bottle and poured half the hair gel he uses into it. I used my Wizrd to make a video recorder appear, I video- recorded him sleeping and watching T.V. I audio-recorded him singing in the shower. _It was hilarious._ I took the video tapes and put it in my locker as well.

Phil and I were studying for an english test in the kitchen.

"Tiffany, you think I should talk to Keely now, I think the issue has gone on for too long"

"Phil, you don't need to talk to her, she's a waste of time"

What is so special about her that you can't just get out of your head! She must be contagious.

"Nah, the not talking has gone on for long, it's more mature to talk to her...on the phone" Phil said reading on with his english book.

"What's the point she's just going to lash at you" I went on encouraging Phil to change

his mind.

"I'll take the risk, she's my best friend I'm sure we can work something out, I hope"

Phil put the pencil back in his mouth, smiled and wrote down more notes.

"Great" I gritted my teeth. Then I had an idea.

"Ummm Phil, I'm going to pop out for a minute, fresh air"

"Sure, knock yourself out" Phil replied.  
I walked out the kitchen door then snuck in through the same door but closed it quietly. Phil barely noticed his head was buried in his book. I crept upstairs and took out Phil's insta-morph he hid all his gadgets in his closet. I knew he must have had Keely's indentity programmed in the gadget. Yes it is. I pressed the button and pointed it at me and my body morphed into Keely. I looked through the mirror and starting fiddling with her/my hair.

"Wow Keely doesn't look that bad"

Oh no. I still had my voice. I kept coughing then I had Keely's voice. It's so high-pitched in a way.

It's so freaky, I'm not used to having her voice, it's so freaky I'm not me.

See when I was in Rehab I didn't get to used any of my gadgets at all and the only people I could talk to beside me vomited every second.

I crept down the stairs very quietly and I saw Phil in the living room picking up the phone. Damn he's going to call her. I ran out of the kitchen door. Then walked to the main door. I rung the doorbell. I instantly put the insta-morph in my pocket. Keely's has got a good taste in jeans.

Phil opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Phillip Diffy, are you going to let me in" I smiled at him as Keely still.

"Uh, yeah, ahem come in" Phil opened the door wider and closed the door. He was glad Keely was here.

"Look, Keel I'm glad you came in, I was going to call you, to apologise" Phil started off. Me as Keely I just sat on the sofa staring at my nails not listening to him.

"Oh really" I managed to speak at last.

"Yeah, umm I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I want us to be friends again" Phil finally got it off his chest and chewed his lips waiting for me to respond.

"Really, Phil, I want us to be friends again as well" I shouted in a high pitch tone of hers, I got up and hugged Phil tightly.

I stopped hugging him.

"I wanted us to be friends, yes, but now I don't want to be, I realised you caused so much grief in my life and now it's payback" I said smiling evilly at Phil.

I'm loving this.

"But Keel"

"But nothing" I interrupted.

"If you ever talk to me or interact with me in any way I will tell people that you're from the future"

Phil felt like someone picking him up and smashed him rock hard down on the ground.

"What Keely, your speaking crazy, please tell me this a joke, ok I'm laughing now" Phil laughed and hit my shoulder playfully and I just looked at my shoulder and back to him with a rude look.

"Ahem, you're serious arent you?" Phil had a serious but confused look on his face.

"Yeah" I then realised my voice came back. I felt something weird happening on my head.

"Oh my gosh, Keely your hair is turning brown" Phil pointed to my head bewildered.

Oh no, Tiffany's hair colour is coming back.

I suddenly jumped onto Phil and we both fell on the floor. I was on top him and I covered his eyes with my hand. I was back to Tiffany.

"What the heck are you doing!" Phil shouted trying to breathe since I am on his stomach.

"Oh, I erm, found something crawling on you" I said trying to imitate Keely's voice. I

was pushing the button to go back as Keely. I appeared as Pim, then Phil, then Barbara, then Curtis then I was Keely again. I got up from Phil and helped him up.

"What is wrong with you Keely did you come in here to threaten me then physically attack me" Phil looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Listen, I just came over to make it clear that I don't want to be friends with you, remember what I said you talk to me, I'll tell my mom you're from the future, then Tia and Seth then the whole of Pickford, then the whole of America before you know it the whole world" I finished off and purposely bumped into Phil and walked out the door.

Phil landed on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair in anger. The door bell rang

and Phil got up.

"What now" Phil said in frustration.

He opened the door and saw Pim and Keely.

A/N: Ok, now I know you hate her SO much right now. Her days of scheming MAY end, wanna know the heck what I'm talking about, go to the next chapter...please.


	13. The Futuristic Intruder

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Everyone may seem a bit out of character but anyway enjoy.

Keely looked at Phil then at Pim then at Phil again. Phil looked at Keely then at Pim then at Keely again.

"Sorry to break this little staring fest but I want to get inside" Pim sat on the sofa and turned on the tv watching mexican wrestling.

Keely gave Pim the look to start off a conversation for her to speak to Phil. Then she ushered her to talk to Phil. Keely turned around and smiled at Phil nervously.

"What are you doing back, don't worry you made things pretty clear and when did you change your clothes?" Phil said.

Pim and Keely gave Phil him a look both mouthing "weird".

"Are you feeling okay?" Keely said and placed her hand on Phil's forehead. Phil swiped it away.

"Stop playing games with me, you told me if I talk to you ever again that you will tell people that I'm from the future then you come back all dressed differently being nice to me I dont get it, do you have some kind of split-personality I should know about?"

"Phil, Keely was never here she just came here with me" Pim said feeling concerned about her brother's sanity.

"I'm not lying she came here threatening away to me" Phil said waving his hands dramatically towards him, he looked at Keely but she just looked confused.

Ok, I decided to go back inside as Keely just to make him hate Keely a lot more. I opened the door and went inside the living room.

"And another thing..." I instantly stopped talking and saw Keely, Pim and Phil looking at me shocked and horrified.

Keely was the first to say something after about two minutes.

She poked me, hard.  
"OW" I shouted.

"Oh my gosh, it's me, it has my voice hair and everything" Keely wouldn't stop eyeing me up and down.

Phil stared at me I looked at him nervously.

"Hello I'm Keely who are you"

"Erm, I'm Keely nice to meet you" We both shook hands.

I thought I had issues.

"Keely! You're talking to your self, well not techincally" Pim started scratching head trying to get her mind over the situation.

"Wait a minute...is that my insta...well what I think it is" Phil said trying to get a better look out of the gadget sticking out of mine/Keely's jeans.

OH MY GOD! I'M IN TROUBLE, I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT, NO I CAN'T LET THEM KNOW WHO I AM NOT NOW!

"IT IS! GRAB HER!" Pim shouted and I ran into the garden for dear life. They were all chasing after me. All three of them surrounded me.

"Give up anonymous person we have you surrounded" Phil said slowly walking towards me.

"Drop the gadget and put your hands up in the air" Keely said also slowly walking towards me.

"Guys, can you just grab her please!" Pim said and ran straight after me. I stuck out my leg and she tripped over me.

"Nobody hurts my baby sister and gets away with it" Phil said and ran up to me but then I kicked him in an unnecessary area. He slowly dropped on the floor in pain.

"Man down, man down" Phil whispered. Keely panicked.

"Guys get up I can't take her all on my own"

Pim was rolling around the ground holding up her knee and Phil well is veins were popping out his head holding the "unneccessary area".

"Hmmm Keely VS Keely" I said laughing evilly.

"You know I'm not a very nice person" Keely pointed out.

"Consider me the evil side to your identity" I said.

I ran past her but she chased after me. She grabbed the insta-morph from my pocket and pressed the button to zap at me but then I ducked under the laser light which missed me. She repeated but this time I back-fliped making it miss me again. I got angry and ran up to her like a raging bull she screamed dropped the insta-morph and ran right away from me. I picked it up and went inside the house.

Keely helped Phil get up.

"Come on Phil she's going to escape"

"Keely you have no idea how much I am in pain right now" Phil said coughing.

"Ooo, I don't think I want to know" Keely said empathising with him.

Pim got up and started stretching her knee.

They walked inside the house.

"Ok guys we need a plan" Phil said thinking.

"Ok, we'll spread out, Keely, you guard the down stairs I'll guard the garden and Phil will guard the up stairs we're gonna take this sucker down" Pim replied.

All of a sudden Pim, Phil and Keely saw a bright orange light shine through all windows. Then the whole house started to vibrate and shake strongly all three of them held onto each other for support. Then it stopped.

"You know what this means" Phil said looking at Pim and Keely. Keely didn't understand.

"Yeah, that Earthquakes don't make such an affect that we think it should, I knew they were so overrated" Keely pointed out scratching her head.

"No dumbstick, it was a time machine" Pim corrected.

"That person is from the future!" Phil announced.

A/N: What do you think? Too extreme, Hilarious... that's what reviews are for. Didn't expect that coming did you?  
I wanna know your views and what you think should happen in the story. Everyone has a say.


	14. Bringing In the Reinforcements

A/N: Hey! thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming. This is going to be a chapter with Francesca in the future, first of all I don't what it's like there so I'm just going to make it up as I go. Sorry I haven't updated for long, I kept re-writting the chapters because I weren't satisfied with them. I'm not satisfied with them now but I thought I'd just submit it anyway or I'll never will. Oh yeah and to clarify, the Keely with Pim and Phil is the real Keely :) Oh yeah my story won't include new gadgets from the new Phil Of The Future's new episodes cause they are not being shown where in my area :( so sorry if you were expecting them...but I heard the new episodes rock.  
-  
I landed in 2121. I used my Wizrd to make my time machine become a little ball I kept it in my bagpack.

I was almost caught and I knew I had to get back quick before Keely, Phil and Pim realise that it maybe me.

I've been trying to get Phil to notice me but it's not working since that blond bimbo keeps coming up in the picture. I can't do this on my own so I decided to get my two best friends to help me I met in the Rehab Centre I escaped from. Their names are Scarlett and Tanisha. I walked towards the place and almost got knocked out by a skyak.  
"Watch where ya going punk!" I shouted.

Traffic these days.

Tanisha talks in that ghetto-gangster-street kind of way and is in there because she has a serious anger issue that needs to be treated in that environment. She could easily punch through walls once angry or unhappy and can kick a door down of it's hinges.

Bascially she has no Self-Control which is vital for a human to have. She almost attacked her mom with a butcher knife. The police wanted to put her in prison until her mom told of her conditon. She was sent to Rehab.

Scarlett her speech and image is normal she can sound posh sometimes. She won't tell me why she's in Rehab, must be severe or something. Personally, I don't see why she's there in the first place. I also think she's extremely intelligent. Well to me.  
I got inside and there were robotic nurses soaring from side to side holding charts and medicines and other junk.

I saw a young boy fall on the ground and starting making himself sick. I heard something from a speaker.

"Can Doctor 2331 come to door 20 there is a girl who is need of serious attention. Thank you"

"Alert! Alert! Please can Security Guard 25678993421 come to door 55 there is a girl who trying to escape from her dorm that would be all. Thank you".

I quickly ran into the File room.  
This is where they keep the gadgets of all the patients. I got inside and there was a robotic nurse there. She saw me.

"What are you doing here, please dismount from this area immediately" The robot said.

Without thinking I ripped off it's arm with all my force, then wires started popping out and I started pressing buttons on it's computer-made chest. All of a sudden I saw Fatal Shut down blinking on her computer- made eyes. She stopped moving.

I went on the computer and hacked in. Two draws came out from the wall and I took out the pass keys. I retreived Scarlett's and Tanisha's gadgets. Now I had to find them.

They were in the hangout room where was there a small-sized television inserted in the wall , a pool table and sofas around the room.

Scarlett was playing with some ball and Tanisha was lying down on the sofa. Tanisha caught sight of me and hugged me tightly.

"Yo our home girl is back, Scar" Tanisha shouted to Scarlett. Scarlett threw the ball it aiming at my head. I caught it just leaving five centimetres away from my nose.

"You haven't changed" she said and hugged me as well.

"I'm going get you guys out of here" they both screamed of joy.

"Then after we are going on a century trip" they both screamed again.

"To the 21st century". They both became silent.

"To the bland century, why there?" Tanisha said disappointed.

" I found Phil, and I disguised myself as some other girl that was here and called myself Tiffany, everything is fine but there is this girl that is pushing up on him and can't allow that to happen" I explained.

"So you need our help" Scarlett grimaced.

"Yes, I need your help, think about it, at least you won't be here anymore" I said looking around the room.

"She right, if I have to stay here for another minute I swear I'ma hurt someboday"

Tanisha bellowed looking at some other girl who kissed her teeth at her.

Scarlett and I both giggled.

"This whole situation is preposterous, however if it means helping a friend out then I'm all for it." Scarlett agreed.  
I screamed in joy and hugged them both.

"So where is Phil staying?" Scarlett asked packing up some of her stuff. We were in her dorm room.

"Pickford" I answered helping her pack while Tanisha well was just chilling.

"Pickford, that sounds whack" Tanisha said angrily.

"It's not that bad, really now come on we have gots to get out of here" I grabbed them both. We are near the entrance door there is a security guard with a walkie talkie and a tranquilliser gun.

"How the hell are we gonna get through that security guard, lets kick his ass" Tanisha said moving towards the guard, I quickly retreived her to her normal position.

"Err, no, lets pretend we are just visitors here and that we are leaving now" Scarlett poked me.  
"Fran, that is not going to work, new plan"

"Scar, let us just do it please" I said. So we walked up to guard smiling widely and making no eye contact.

The guard bloked our way to the exit.  
"Excuse me ladies, I can't let you pass through" The guard said pushing up his trousers.

"But, we are erm, Rehab critics and erm, we just came to check if everything is fine and dandy, it is so we will be on our way, ok" Scarlett spoke delightfully. She tried to walk on but the Security Guard stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere, do you girls expect me to believe this, and you're too young to be critics and I'm starting to think you guys are really patients" the guard said impatiently.

"Yo homeslice, I'm not gonna take dis crap from a fat old man like you, so you best step, or I'ma take you down town, you feel me?" Tanisha exclaimed.

"So what you going to do about it?" The guard said laughing at her like she was nothing.

"Alright you asked for it" Tanisha shoved the guard aside strongly and he fell on the ground and Scarlett automatically ran to the exit and left the door open for Tanisha and I to pass through.

"Come on, hurry!" Scarlett shouted.

I got outside with her and we were waiting for Tanisha but the guard lifted up the tranquilliser qun to her back she could feel it.

"Make one step and this thing will knock you out cold" Tanisha shivered, she had an frightened expression on her face. Suddenly her face turned serious. She stepped on the guard's foot he screamed and dropped the gun and she picked it up and shot the tranquilliser gun at him. A sharp needle like thingy went on his leg. His face turned red and he managed to speak on his walkie talkie.

"Code Red, Code Red" he fell to the ground his eyes shut.

"Gee Tanisha, maybe that was a bit unnecessary" Scarlett shouted half angrily and half sarcastically.

"Sorray, I haven't taken my medication yet, anyways he deserv-"

An alarm sound boomed in the centre and all three of us ran.

We went inside my time machine and put on our seatbelts. Set our destination, I put on my cool driving gloves and pressed a few buttons and turned the knotch to 2005.

And we were off.

A/N: Yeah I know I suck at the whole ghetto talk thing.


	15. Who Could She Be?

A/N: Hopes you like this chapter, don't worry the more scheming will be coming especially now that Francesca had got people to help her.

"Who could she be?" Keely said pacing around the kitchen with Phil and Pim doing the same.

"Well she must be close to us if she morphed herself into Keely, she must know our whereabouts and normal routines to act the way she did" Phil said looking at Keely who agreed nodding her head rapidly.

"Wait, what makes you think it's a she" Pim asked confused.

"Trust me, it's a she" Keely beamed and Pim gave her a "what are you smiling for" look.

"I don't know what person would do this, I mean it's mind boggling and I can't even begin to imagine how they even had the guts to do it" Keely nodded in agreement with Phil.

"Where is Tiffany, she is taking long with her fresh air" Phil said looking out the kitchen window.

Keely grimaced at the sound of her name.

"Like that's important Phil" Pim said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, what if the person was actually Tiffany" Keely gasped.

"It's not like she's here right now" she finished off.

"What, that's ridiculous, Tiffany would never do something like that" Phil defended.

"Yeah Keely that seems like something she'd do, and that would mean she's from the future, and clearly she's not or maybe..." Pim got interrupted.

Lloyd and Barbara came in from some party that they attended to.

"Hey, you kids ok?" Barbara asked.

"Fine" They all said in unison putting on false smiles.

"Mr and Mrs Diffy, I just want to apologise for the prank that I did, it was mean and unacceptable and it won't happen again" Keely apologised sympathetically.

They both smiled reasurring her that they forgive her. Keely turned to Phil.

"I'm sorry Phil, I do want to be friends with you no matter what that fake Keely said forgive me?" she said giving him a puppy-dog eyes and pout. He smiled at her and they both hugged.  
After that there was a big silence in the room.

Pim coughed to get someone to talk.

"What do you mean by fake Keely?" Barbara asked.

"Oh yeah, some person came in our house..." Pim was interrupted because Phil put his hand over her mouth.

"Erm, how was the party, did you enjoy it, was there cool music, did you have punch?" Keely said trying to change the subject.

"Oh it was great I had so much fun didn't you hun" Barbara said looking at Lloyd.

"No, I just went there to improve on our social skills towards 21st century people and by golly I done well"

Lloyd chuckled and starting chewing on those long sweet sticks.

"Until you fell on some kid's skateboard and started skating uncontrollably out of the hall and hitting your head on five trees, everyone laughing at you, being completely humilated, but yes honey I think you done quite well" Barbara added.

"Why did...but they don't...I wanted... you..." the phone rang.

"Oh good the phone" Lloyd left the kitchen quickly. Barbara left as well.

"Maria is having a huge party, she is inviting almost everyone in the 9th grade I was thinking about going and I haven't got anything to do on Friday and Phil you've got to come" Keely said excitingly.

"Er, Keely I'm not really in the mood to go or think about parties right now" Phil said unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on Phil, remember when you didn't go to one of the biggest parties of the year, I mean hello 11th grade party, because of your unification day get-together well now you have the chance to go everyone is gonna be there and there is also going to be a forty-thousand speaker watt system." Keely went on.

"Ok, but if I get bored I will leave and you'll be leaving with me" Phil said giving in.

"Yeah totally I'll leave when...hey wait"

Just then all three of them heard a crash in the garden.

They quickly went there to see what the noise was about. They saw Tiffany standing beside two girls.

"Hi Tiffany, erm... who are they?" Phil said pointing at them.  
"Oh right, this Tanisha and this Scarlett, they are friends I met at school" I smiled.

"Yo, wassup?" Tanisha said doing some gangster-like pose.  
"Hello, pleased to meet you" Scarlett said bowing down to them.

Pim, Phil and Keely gave them uncomfortable looks.


	16. Party At Phil's Room!

A/N: This chapter is kind of long.

"So what, you guys gonna stand there like zombies, or are you gonna let us into your crib" Tanisha said looking around the garden in awe.

"You must be jok..." Pim tried to finish off but Phil put his hand over her mouth.

"Umm, yes, of course you can come in our erm crib, just wait a sec" Phil signaled Pim and Keely to follow him in the house.

"That's Keely, the girl who is trying to steal Phil away from me" I said looking at Keely evilly while she's walking away.

"Geez, that girl looks like a barbie doll" Scarlett laughed.

"Yeah a barbie doll we ain't gonna to play with nicely" Tanisha smiled evilly.

"That's the spirit, what do you think about Phil?" I questioned.

"Nice" Scarlett said nodding approvingly.

"Nice, girl he is foine can I get a holler!" Tanisha cheered.

"Yeah!" Scarlett cheered and they both done a high-five and looked at me and I saw I was angry.

"But he is so your man, right Scar" Tanisha nudged Scarlett by her arm.

"Err, yeah absolutely" Scarlett said giggled awkwardly.

"Watch out for Pim she's real sly, for all I know she might know what I'm actually doing here" I informed.

Scarlett and Tanisha nodded.

"You guys remember what to do?" I asked.

They nodded again.

"I can't wait to..."

-

"Wow, those two seem so..." Keely was thinking of something to finish the sentence.

"Freakish" Phil finished off for her.

"I was thinking more socially different but that's good"

"It's funny I've never recognised them in our school before" Phil said.

Keely agreed.

"First, Tiffany stays over at our house and now she's bringing her possy, when will this end" Pim said putting away Phil's Wizrd and Replicator in his closet in the briefcase where he keeps the rest of his gadgets.

"She's just bringing some friends over, don't worry everything will go smooth" Phil reassured.

Pim and Keely came up with Tiffany, Tanisha and Scarlett. As soon she entered the room Tanisha shouted,

"This room is off the heezy!"

"Err, Tanisha try not to shout my parents are just downstairs and they could hear you" Phil said.

"I know you didn't just tell me what do" Tanisha said walking closer to Phil with an intimidating look on her face.

"No, I...I was just..." Pim came in between them.

"Back off Snoop Dogg or you'll have me to deal with" Pim said giving her an intimidating look.

"OK" I shouted.

"Let's get to know everyone shall we, and try not to have any fights" I said putting my arms around Tanisha and Pim's shoulders.

"Well lets get some tunes on" Scarlett said putting on Phil's stereo it was playing some kind of dance techno music.

"Man, you have got to be kidding, step aside Scar" Tanisha went to stereo and switched to another station it was playing 50 cent "Candy Shop". She started dancing to the music and everyone was laughing. I bumped into Keely.

Hmm... Phil sees Keely in the house and he's not throwing her out...and Pim doesn't seem to want to whack her with her sledge hammer... how can everyone forgive so easily... do they not see the evil... how can everyone be so naive! At least I know where I stand... I'm not going to just hug and forget everything and pretend I'm her bestest friend...

"Hey Keely, how are you?" I said brightly hugging her tightly.

"What happened to Keely, don't bother talking or hanging out with any of us" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh that, forget it, I was out of line come on lets dance" I grabbed her hand and we started dancing.

She immediately smiled forgiving me.

Hey...I'm two-faced.

"Turn the music down" Phil shouted at Tanisha but she just grabbed Phil's hand and started dancing with him. She started to make spin around uncontrollably.

Phil and no choice of movement.

"This song sucks" Pim said.

"I'll change it something better" Scarlett turned the knotch and it started playing classical music. Everyone made disappointed noises and booing.

Scarlett closed her eyes and started moving with the music.

"This song sucks too" Pim shouted.

Tanisha turned the knotch then it went to 50 cent but then Scarlett turned the knotch for classical music, Tanisha changed it back then Scarlett changed it back. Tanisha got angry and due to her lack of self-control she pushed the stereo off the table and it smashed to pieces. She was about to punch Scarlett until she quickly slipped a pill in her mouth. Lucky no-one noticed.

"Great, her medication must have been wearing off" I whispered.

"My stereo!" Phil cried.

"Oh I'll help" Keely said helping pick up the stereo pieces with Tanisha.

"Oh I'll help" I imitated, mocking her. Scarlett and I started laughing.

"Oh Phil what's in your closet" Scarlett said walking towards it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he pushed Scar away and stood near it like it's shield.

"Non...Nothing, erm let's play Twister" he said and took out the game from under his bed.

We all screamed happily. Keely decided to call out the positions with me.

"Ok, Phil, right foot yellow" I called out. He done the position.

"Pim, left arm green" Keely called out. Pim done the position but she was trying hard to balance.

Tanisha smiled evilly and used her foot to kick her butt then she fell on the mat.

"Pim you're out" I shouted.

"What, no, she kicked me" Pim said defensively.

"Please, don't be a sore-loser, girl just get off the mat" Tanisha said. Pim sat on the mat crossing her arms grumpily.

"I hate this game anyway!" Pim moaned.

"Pim are you always this sombre?" Scarlett asked.

"Who cares just get your sorry butt off the mat" Tanisha said with gesticulation to get off the mat. Pim stomped off angry.

Scarlett was the next to fall which made Phil and Tanisha fall and they both banged heads together and laughed incredibly loud.

"Pim, lets go bring up the drinks" Phil said taking her hand and rushing out the room.

I winked at Scarlett and Tanisha.

"I'm going to go to the toliet now" I said and rushed out the room.

Keely looked awkardly at Tanisha and Scarlett.

"So Keely, mind if I call you Barbie" Tanisha said.

"Erm, yeah, I prefer Keely" Keely said.

"Well, erm, you don't really have a choice so-" Tanisha said eyeing her up and down.

"Yeah Barbie is fine" Keely said determined not to get into an argument.

"You and Phil seem really close, when did you two start dating?" Scarlett winked also low-fiving Tanisha behind her back.

"Dating!" Keely almost fell off the bed.

"Phil and I are so not dating, because I'd think I'd know if I was dating someone because it has been a long time-"

"Woah, spare us the details, ain't nobody want to hear 'bout cha your lurve life" Tanisha interrupted.

"Besides I heard someone has got the hots for him, so he's not really a free man unless-" Scarlett said scruntizing Keely noticing if there any signs of sweat or movements that showed she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Look, that "mystery" girl could have him there is nothing happening between me and Phil there never will be" Keely said with aggravation.

"Hmm, good because someone has got the hots for Phil and we don't need no heffer messing around him with him got it" Tanisha said pointing at her again.

"Yeah sure, nothing is going to happen, promise" Keely said getting up.

"Anyway, I'm going to go help Phil and Pim with drinks"

Scarlett pushed Keely which made her land back on the bed.

"Excuse me, you don't go anywhere we have not finshed talking to yet" Tanisha said aggressively.

"What are you Mother Teresa?" Scarlett asked.

"You always be going where Phil be going?" Tanisha asked laughing.

"Of course not, I'm not always with Phil, I have a life" Keely said thinking over what she just said.

"Ha, I bet you can't leave like right now without giving Phil an excuse of why you are leaving" Scarlett said triumphantly crossing her arms.

"Yes I can but I don't want to" Keely replied.

"See homegirl been whipped" Tanisha laughed.

"Yeah, he's got you running round in circles, what if he says jump you jump" Scarlett laughed.

Keely wanted to say something but got interrupted.

"Keely, where is your independence, where is your pride?" Scarlett questioned.

"Yeah girl, you don't need a man taking control of your life, my mama always said..." Tanisha got interrupted.

"Before she starts talking about her mama, you need to get your life back and leaving this party will bring some of it back" Scarlett informed.

"You know what, you guys might be right, but what do I say" Keely said getting up again.

Instantly, Tanisha put her arm around her shoulder.  
"Is that what an independent woman would say, I don't think so, so go out there and raise your head high"

Keely beamed and walked out of the room. Francesca entered.

"Well?" I asked.

"She is a very gullible person" Scarlett said smiling.

"Yeah Fran we got her straight down" Tanisha said.

"Nice one guys" I cheered.

"I'm seriously not used to this Tiffany look" Scarlett said.

"Hopefully I won't have to be Tiffany for long" I said chewing my lip.

I have to let Phil know sooner or later...right?

Keely walked down the stairs heading for the door.

"Wait Keely, where are you going?" Phil asked.

"Home, problem?" Keely said thinking like an independent woman.

"Did something happen?" Phil asked curiously.

"No, but if Keely Teslow wants to go home, she's going home" Keely said put her chin up and walked out the door.

Phil looked at Pim for understanding but she just shrugged her shoulders.


	17. Just Another Day

A/N: It's not looking good for Seth and a certain girl called Nicola. Again another long chappie...

Last night was great. We all had fun excluding Keely. I'm so glad she left anyway I had to get Tanisha and Scarlett to sleep in the Garage. They made a lot of noise with Curtis, but as usual I have to sort things out. It's school Tanisha, Scarlett and I are talking to Tia. In the party Pim was drawing a picture on her notebook and Scarlett was reading a book.

I wanted to talk to Phil but Tanisha kept coming and interrupting whatever I said to him. Suddenly he's only interested of what she says, him just laughing at every joke she makes which isn't funny. And I swear she was flirting with him she best have not! Phil said that Scarlett, Tanisha and I can follow him and Keely to this party that's going to be on Friday. Apparently it's "Off The Hook"

I didn't tell anyone but I was planning to kiss Phil in the party and probably reveal my real identity.

I didn't care what the possibilities are I just had to get it over with. I was bored with lying and deceit.

"I don't like her" Scarlett whispered to me while looking at Tia fixing Tanisha's hair totally not amused with it.

"Neither do I but you got to play along" I whispered fake-smiling at Tia.

"Fran, let me just use the Wizrd to make all the hair fall off her head" Scarlett said holding the Wizrd. I snatched it off her.

"Err, incase you haven't noticed we are in the 21st century now, no gadgets should appear here and remember it's Tiffany." I informed.

"Erm Tia, I'm not sure I like dis hair-do you got going on over here" Tanisha said looking at herself in Tia's mirror.

It was placed in two ponytails with glitter sprinkled on it.

"It's lovely isn't Barlett?" Tia asked.

"For the last time it's Scarlett!" Scarlett said annoyed.

"Yeah whatever, I know Keely would love it" Tia beamed.

"What, I mean you're friends now!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah she called me last night saying she's sorry and stuff about bringing back our independence and besides Mike called me saying he wanted us to go out again, obviously I agreed and then after earlier today I dumped him infront of his mates, I feel so...so"

"Incontrovertible?" Scarlett suggested.

"Incontro- what, I was going to say happy, you are so weird" Tia laughed and walked off.

"Wow she can get anyone to run to her side" I frowned.

"Aww, come here Fran" Tanisha gave me a hug. I saw Seth and Phil just a few metres down the hall. He looked at me and I gave him a dirty look. He frowned and starting saying something to Phil.

"Scarlett pass me your Wizrd" She handed it to me and I pressed a few buttons and all three of us could hear what Phil and Seth were saying.

"I've got a new dishwasher and this time plates don't fly out of it" Seth said.

Phil laughed imagining something like that actually happening.

"I wonder where Tiffany is?" Phil questioned looking around the school hall.

"She scares me" Seth said his eyes twitching.

"Scares you, Seth she's completely harmless"

"Phil, she done something which isn't harmless, she's evil"

"What do you mean Tiffany is evil, what has she done to you that is so horrible" Phil said.

"Well she...she..." Seth was about to reveal when Fran beat him up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I ran up to Phil and Seth. I hugged Seth and kissed him on the cheek, Phil was surprised. I kissed him on the cheek too. His cheek is so soft...awwwww.

"Just wanted to say hello to my greatest friends in the whole world" I shouted.

"Err, Tiffany, you ok?" Phil laughed.

"Yeah fine, just need to talk to o' Seth over here" I said turning to him giving him another dirty look.

"Ok see you later" Phil walked off and I signalled Tanisha and Scarlett to join my side. We both grabbed him and pushed him into an empty class room.

"Did you really think you could get away with telling Phil about our incident, didn't I say not to take it personal, Seth, Seth, Seth, you really don't know what you are getting into" I tutted.

"I know what I'm getting into, I'm not scared of you" Seth said his eyes twitching.

"I think you do, you are such a coward that it annoys me" I pushed his shoulder.

"So erm, what are you gonna do...like I thought nothing, I mean Seth is it possible for everyone to just walk on you like a doormat?" I snarled.

"I don't have to listen to this" Seth replied scornfully. All three of us imitated him and starting to laugh.

All of a sudden he pushed us out the way and scurried out the classroom we automatically followed. I took Scarlett's Wizrd and aimed at him. He morphed into a puppy.

"Fran, have you lost your mind!" Tanisha shouted.

"Yeah, you turned Seth into a puppy, I certainly wasn't expecting that" Scarlett said looking at Fran stroke the Seth/puppy.

"I had to do something he was getting away" I defended.

"Aww the puppy is so cute even though it's actually Seth" I said as I put him in my bag.

Later at lunch I was talking to Nicola she's amazing well until...

"What are your favourite colours?" she asked me.

"Erm, Black, Purple and Dark Red"

"So is mine!" she said excitingly.

"What are your favourite school subjects?" she asked me.

"I guess Gym class, English and Drama oh and Music"

"So is mine, we have so much in common!" she said excitingly.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

I waved at Phil and he waved back I turned my attention back at her and she had a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You know Phil Diffy"

"Yeah, so"

"I've been trying to build up the courage to talk to him like since a month ago" Nicola said still staring at Phil.

I felt anger build up in me.

"Are you trying to say you like like Phil?" I asked calmly.

"Hell Yeah, I heard he's going to Maria's party, I'm planning to ask him out at the party it will be so romantic" she said dreamily.

"No you can't I heard he's seeing someone" I said sternly.

She had jealousy on her face.

"Ah well, I'm still going to ask him out maybe he will realise what he's been missing" She smiled evilly and started walking off.

Great another girl to worry about. I see you Nicola at the party!

I came home and Scarlett and Tanisha got to the garage in peace. I went upstairs and Seth as the puppy went out of my bag and jumped on Phil barking non-stop at him.

"Where did you get this puppy!" Phil shouted.

"I, er, it was abandoned I saved it" I took Seth off of Phil and put him back in my bag.

"That is a very good thing that you did Tiffany"

"Thanks"

I smiled at him impressed with my lie.

"Have you given the puppy a name?" he asked admiring the puppy in my bag.

"Yeah I thought I'd name it Seth, Seth Wosmer" I said scratching it behind it's ear.

Phil smiled at me approvingly.

Later on I was in Phil's room my eyes wide open I couldn't sleep.

Phil sat beside me.

"Can't sleep either?" Phil asked me looking wide awake.

"Yeah, are you looking forward to the party tomorrow?" I asked.

"In a way yes and in a way no, just a bit nervous I guess, I'll be fine when you're there you know people I can trust" he said fiddling with some string.

"Phil, I have something to tell you, I'm not who you think I am"

"What do you mean?" he asked I could tell now he was fully concentrating in what I've got to say.

"I am really... just playing with you" I said laughing. He started to yawn and went off to bed.

Now wasn't a good time to tell him.

A/N: Done. The next chapter will be about the party. Wait up for it.


	18. No freaking Way

A/N: Yay! you gave good reviews thanks so much, I wasn't so sure about those chapters.  
**Oh yeah reply to a review: Francesca aimed the Wizrd at Seth when his back was turned running away.  
I can't you tell whether Seth would know about him being turned into a puppy you got to read on for that, it doesn't mean he would know that Francesca is from the future though, him being morphed into a puppy could have a thousand reasons behind it, unless Seth knows everything about the 22nd Century...woo that would change everything anyways here the chapter about the party expect some surprises and well, drama.**

Warning: some bits may seem violent, or at least I think. Not suitable for younger children to read. Well I made a warning so... this chapter maybe really long so try to read.  
-

We were walking to Maria's party her house was in the same neighbourhood. She said her house can be easily identified, we just need to look out for drunk teenagers and extremely loud heavy metal music playing out.

"Phil don't worry I'm sure we'll find out who the person is" Keely said comforting Phil, he was too in distraught about the "Intruder Incident". All he knows is the person is from the Future and is playing some kind of sick joke with him out of their own self-entertainment.

"How can I not worry, everytime I think about it, I feel helpless, I feel I should be doing something, I feel I should be solving the mystery, not start partying the night away" Phil shouted in mid-sentence.

"Calm down Sherlock Holmes, I told you to come because I knew it would be fun, you need to cheer up, you're being all loopy" Keely frowned.

"If only it was possible to rent happiness" Scarlett interjected not really caring or knowing why Phil feels so helpless.

"Sure girl, there is way, renting happiness is like sipping on ecstacy pills" Tanisha pointed out like it was necessary.

"Ok, renting happiness, as in not getting high or possibly leading to death" Scarlett said giving Tanisha "You're out of your mind" look. Scarlett and Tanisha began quietly debating on their theories, while I listened on to what Phil and Keely were saying without them noticing.

"Well, I have a lot of problems right now, I have the right to be all loopy" Phil replied indignantly.

"Phil, we all have problems" Keely replied stonily.

"Err, which part of "I'm from the future" do you not comprehend!" Phil sharply whispered.

"It might not be such a big deal, it could be just some random person who's from the future and just happened to stop by in our time zone, you could be exaggerating the whole thing!" Keely pointed out grabbing Phil's arm to get his full attention and actually believing her statement might be true. Phil retrieved back his arm.

"Yeah right, so they somehow happened to know I was from future came by and pretended to be you and attacked me, nice try Keel" Phil retorted back. Keely rolled her eyes and patted him in the back to show she gave up.

Keely can't help but feel a little guilty of hearing him talking about the "Intruder Incident". This was probably a good time to tell him that she was not the one that played the prank on Pim. It could have also been the "Fake Keely" that done it but if she said something it would just lead to more trouble.

I'd wished they stop going on about it, I'm going to tell him, I will, I will tell him everything.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tanisha.

"Wow! Maria is loaded!" she shouted in awe. We looked up and amazed to see the house it was a beautiful, huge mansion with cool-looking gothic windows, a swimming pool behind it we could hear splashing and screaming. Her walls were beautiful shade of white and grass was neatly trimmed and her door, wow so big. The house looked like it had about eight floors. The garden looked colourful and immaculate with beautiful roses blooming out.

"Wow, we're like twins" Tia said airily, pushing her credit cards in her handbag.

The scenery was amazing. Our gaze then took attention to some boys bursting out the door have a vicious brawl and a girl staggering around the pavement singing "For she's a jolly good fellow" then fell right on her face.

I'm guessing she's drunk, she'll regret drinking alcohol in the morning.

"Woah, now that's a sight only for the sore eyes" Scarlett said full-bodily avoiding the girl lying on the ground, not moving.

"Tell me about it" Phil said.

As they reached in big speakers boomed loud heavy metal music into the room there were so many people all headbanging and dancing to the music.

"Oh I love this song, it rocks!" Keely yelled happily moving to the dancing crowd and headbanging at the same time she grabbed Tia's hand, Tia grabbed Tanisha's hand and then Tanisha grabbed Scarlett's hand and disappeared into the crowd.

"Phil don't you want to head on and dance with them!" I shouted at him because of the loud music,

"Nah, I'm not really in the party mood" he shouted back.  
"Why whats up!" _Like I don't know already.  
_

All of a sudden a group of girls bashed into me and one of them accidentally poured fizzy drink on my skirt.

"What's your problem!" I shouted angrily.

"It was accident" she answered tersely. I squinted my eyes to get a better look of her.

"Nicola, hey!" I greeted falsely excited.

"Hey Tiffany, nice to see you here, erm introduce me to your friend!" she shouted pointing at Phil.

I bet she just poured drink down my skirt just to talk to me, to get to Phil.

"Yeah, sure" I shouted back. I reluctantly introduced them to each other.

"Woo, I've been building up a storm in there cool down, Tia, cool down" she said moving away from the crowd and cooling herself down by waving her hand upon her face. Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket, she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tia it's me"

"What? Who?" Tia said closing one ear to hear better on the other where her cellphone is placed.

"It's me Keely, wow it's so loud, I'm stuck in a group of people and I don't know my way out help, I don't know the people around me, I'm started to feel lonely, and this guy keeps asking me if I have any wigs and lipsticks "

"Ok first of all, freaky and I'm on my way"

Tia hanged up and looked out and could only see millions of people who she does not recognise and are all dancing in the same rhythm. Where does she start?

"Me too we have so much in common" Nicola said excitingly to Phil clinging to his arm. We are outside beside the swimming pool it was more quieter here. It was Nicola's suggestion...

"You have everything in common with everybody" I mumbled.

"Tiffany do you want go and get drinks for me and Phil please?" she said battering her eyelashes at me.

"Erm, no thats ok, I'll go get them" Phil smiled and when out of our sight, frowned.

I sighed, "You're wasting your time Nicola he's not interested, he has already has a girlfriend"

"Mind your own business that's for Phil to decide, you ain't a mind reader, you can go now the only reason I talked to you because I knew you knew Phil, so you can back off ok?" she replied viciously and stepped away from me next to the swimming pool folding her arms across her chest looking out completely ignoring me.

How dare she speak to me like that!

I glowered at her and charged at her and gave a light push to her back, her body position slanted towards the pool, her arms waving about to keep steady, she stopped doing that and grabbed my shirt for support and we both fell in. I was in the water, I held in my breath and opened my eyes. I could see only blue water, the chlorine was making my eyes sting but I didn't care. Everything was quiet but just the faint sound of water moving and bubbles forming from my mouth. I could see Nicola floating in sitting position, lifeless. I closed my eyes and swam across to her. Her eyes were closed. I shook her body and her eyes shot open they then narrowed, reflecting hatred. She pushed me and flew up to the top of the water and her head popped out and she gasped for air. I did the same thing and everyone beside the pool were cheering and egging us on. Nicola grabbed my hair, her teeth gritting, I pushed her away from me and swam my body into the water again and pulled her down by her leg. I shoved her, she swam across to me and done the same thing. The force of the water made me flow off further, but I tried hard to get next to her. I swam over to her again and wrapped my arm around her neck tight, making sure she couldn't breathe. She quickly clunged her hands on mine to loosen the grip I had around her neck. Luckily for her, the force of the water made me seperate from her.

I eventually got out of the pool I began to breathe heavily, coughing out water as well. As soon as I was out I noticed everyone was cheering and watching me. Did they see that I was trying to choke her to death? I smiled awkwardly and looked in the pool to see where Nicola was. I couldn't see anything.

Phil saw I was wet and instantly rushed to my side.

"Err, what happened?" he said looking around confused and back to me again. I stared at him, thinking of something to say

Great now I have to lie again, why did he have to be so..kind, adorable...need I go on?

"I don't what her problem was she just attacked me, pushed me into the pool, I never done anything to provoke her to do such horrible actions, you've got to believe she's wicked!" I stopped before I got carried away.

"Of course I believe you" Phil said back almost quickly.

Nicola slowly came out of the pool, coughing and choking out water like I did. I could see a bruise forming on her forehead. She saw me standing next to Phil, I gave her an evil smirk.

She slowly trotted, her hair and clothes dripping wet, towards me and pointed her finger at me.

"You, you tried to kill me, you"

"Hey, don't blame her of doing anything, we both know what happened, so why don't you just leave us alone" Phil announced putting his arm around my shoulder. I smiled widely this time looking at Phil and back to her. Her face turned puce and she immediately stormed off.

She got what was coming to her.

"Keely!" Tia shouted brushing through the crowd.

Then Tia noticed some people in the middle standing in a circle cheering for someone.

"Excuse me?" The person wouldn't move.

"Erm, excuse me?" she still wouldn't move.

"Can you move please, don't make me say it again" Tia shouted scornfully. The girl flipped her hair to the side in a rude manner and scurried her way out of the crowd behind Tia. Tia stepped forward and saw Keely was everyone the person was cheering for.

"Come on Keely dance!"

"Go Keely, Go Keely it's birthday shake your booty"

Everyone was encouraging her to dance.

"No, I'm sorry I don't dance, maybe, maybe someone else would like a chance " Keely laughed nervously and walked to side of cheering crowd to get out but someone pushed her back in.

They all began to cheer more loudly.

"Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Tia quickly walked in the middle and tried to defend her.

"Look people, she don't dance I mean you know how it is, some people can dance and believe me, some people can't" she said looking Keely up and down while Keely gave back a cynical look.

"Oh oh, but she loves Crowd surfing!" Tia cheered encouraging the crowd's excitement.

"Tia! I absolutely hate Crowd surfing!" Keely cried. Too late a group of people lifting her up and moved her across to another side of the crowd. Keely was twirling around into different sides, pulling at her hair and body.

"Tia, hhheeelllpppp meee" Keely said barely able to talk.

"Don't worry I'll go get help" Tia shouted.

Scarlett and Tanisha were drying me up with a towel. While Phil stood quietly.

"Phil you ok, you look sad" I asked.

"What no, I'm great, never been better" he said trying to sound happy. Tia quickly rushed over to him. Grabbed his shoulders and shaked it vigorously. He looked shocked and ran off with her.

What's all the fuss about, I got to follow.

I wanted to walk off but Tanisha stopped me.

"Leave him, dang, you're all over him like a vulture seeing a dead body"

"Oh yeah, nice way of putting it" I said sarcastically.

Phil saw Keely being tossed around side to side. His eyes boomed in utter shock. Phil stood on stage and picked up the microphone.

"Ahem, yeah erm, fellow students!" Phil began speaking. Everyone stopped moving and all glared at Phil. Keely was still on top of people's hands.

"It's time for erm..." Phil looked out and noticed a Conga music CD.

"CONGA!" he shouted and everyone cheered and dropped Keely down. Phil placed the CD in the CD stereo slot and the music boomed through out the whole room.

Everyone grabbed onto each other backs and danced in one line and all started chanting "Conga, Conga, Cong-hey!"

Keely walked away from the crowd and hugged Tia and Phil.

"Thank you guys, I can't believed I crowd surfed, it felt awesome, until people kept pinching my back and grabbing my hair and Tia, for future reference, next time you want help try not to start the situation in the first place" Keely said straightening her shirt.

Later on in the party Tia, Scarlett, Tanisha and I sat on a sofa and began talking. Phil and Keely were talking and sitting however outside on a bench near the entrance door.

"Look, I'm sorry I had a go at you earlier, it's not your fault that the "Intruder Incident" happened" Phil smiled.

"No I get it, you're from the future and it's not easy to deal with, especially with me forcing you to be happy" Keely smiled back. They both sat there in the silence only hearing the wind, and the faint sounds of splashing in the pool and conga music playing.

"I thought it was really cool the way got up on stage to save me" Keely said dreamily.

"You should seen yourself you looked like an idiot" she laughed pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Me?" Phil shouted happily and shocked "At least I weren't flying around in air screaming, help me, help me I don't how to find my way back on the ground" he mocked. They both laughed happily. They deeply gazed into each other eyes and slowly moved their faces together.

"I am finding hard to inhale properly, the smell in here is unbearable" Scarlett whined squeezing her nose together.

"I know!" I snapped, "I'm going go to get some fresh air"

I opened the door and slowly closed it behind. I deeply inhaled the fresh air. I looked over my right side and saw a young couple kissing.

Aww, that's so sweet, that could be Phil and I, one day. That reminds I need to talk to him, where is he?

I walked towards them and saw that the young couple kissing were actually Phil and Keely.

I gasped and placed my hands over my mouth completely mortified.

"No freaking way"

A/N: Done, hah! didn't expect them kissing did ya? Read the next chapter to see how Fran, Keely & Phil react to the situation. I know it should have been more romantic, but I'm really bad at that stuff.


	19. Hidden Confessions

A/N: Ok, here's the chapter I really hope you like it and in this chapter it's not on Francesca's point of view.  
-  
Fran/Tiffany stood there watching them. She felt so grim and betrayed, they don't even notice she's standing there, it's like it's only two of them in the big wide world.  
A part of her wants to rip out Keely's appendix and shout madly at Phil but what's the point?

-Fran/Tiffany stood there watching them. She felt so grim and betrayed, they don't even notice she's standing there, it's like it's only two of them in the big wide world.A part of her wants to rip out Keely's appendix and shout madly at Phil but what's the point? 

She sadly went inside to the living room where slow music was playing and everyone grabbed partners and were dancing closely together. Hot tears began to run down her cheeks she swiped them away and saw Scarlett infront of her with a deep concerned expression on her face.

"Fran, what's wrong?" she asked. She was going to answer but no words came out. She felt the top of her head getting hotter and could only see blackness.

Keely pushed Phil away and their kissing immediately stopped.

"Oh scraps"

"What, what happened?" Phil questioned kind of shocked with Keely's sudden reaction.

"That should never have happened, we should have never kissed, it wasn't my fault I was erm, drunk yeah that's it, I didn't know what I was doing" Keely rambled on pacing around the bench.

Phil turned his body and looked up at her.

"But Keely you didn't drink any-"

Keely interrupted, "Fine then, I slipped and landed on your lips, totally accidental"

"Why are you acting like this?" Phil asked completely not getting the point.

"Why am I acting like this, why am I acting like this?" Keely stopped looking down at him.

Phil still looked confused.

"I'm acting like this because Phil everything is ruined now, everything is going change between us, everything-"

"Is fine" he finished off, "There's nothing to worry about, it was just a kiss, no big"

He stood up from the bench and slowly walked up to her, he placed his thumb on her cheek and smootly rubbed it.

Keely slowly moved it away and took a few steps back.

"No Phil, I, I need to be on my own, ok" Keely ran away from him into entrance door.

Phil ran his hand through his hair annoyed and sat back on the bench.

Fran/ Tiffany slowly woke up on a warm bed with a cold wet cloth on her head. Her eyes fluttered open to see the image of Scarlett and Tanisha's worried looks on their face. She slowly rised up and looked around.

"Where am I, what's going on?"

"Oh, we are in one of the guest rooms, you fainted" Scarlett informed.

"Yeah man, you freaked me out, you acted like some electric shock went through ya boday and you were all like bow!" Tanisha described not making any sense at all.

"Thanks for the description T, why did I faint?" Fran/Tiffany called out to Scarlett.

Scarlett walked back in from the bathroom that was in the room and answered.

"Well, obviously something was troubling you, you still have your own mind, thoughts etcetera, but remember the body that you morphed in is not yours. This caused you to blackout because the body did not know how to react with the mental stress you were going through" Scarlett informed more.

"Fran, you always got to be stressin' "

Scarlett brought out Francesca's insta-morph and zapped it at her and she returned to Francesca, her real-self.

"Wow, it's so good to be me again, can't let Phil see me like this though" she smiled looking at her hands and touching her smooth, straight red hair.

"Wait, Phil...PHIL, KEELY THEY WERE,

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fran screamed and leaped off the bed and headed for the door but Scarlett and Tanisha grabbed hold of her and tossed back to the bed.

Fran gestured to her two friends that she was calm. She then again leaped off the bed and Tanisha caught her and placed her back on the bed.

"Girl, what is wrong with you, do you want people to see you as Francesca, especially Phil!" Tanisha shouted down at her.

"Phil, Keely, I saw them outside they were, they were kissing" Fran said acidly.

Tanisha stood still and Scarlett eyes shot wide open.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Fran shouted clenching her fists.

"Phil and Keely kissed, but that's impossible we clearly had a talk with her she had no interest in Phil whatsoever" Scarlett said sitting slowly on the edge of the bed.

"What and you bought what she said, she's a lying cow!" Fran snapped at her.

"Calm down Fran, don't shout at me, I'm not the problem here" Scarlett said wryly.

"Fran, maybe you saw it wrong" Tanisha added hoping her statement was right.

"Do I look like some kind of idiot, I know kissing when I see it" she snapped back again.

Tanisha cut her eyes off her and sat on the edge off the bed as well.

"Keely doesn't deserve him, I do, I've been with him longer than she ever passed a maths test, I know him inside out, I truly love him, not her!" Francesca protested crossing her arms angrily.

"Well, have you ever thought that maybe you don't actually love Phil, maybe you're just infatuated by him" Scarlett pointed out slowly hoping she wouldn't get a slap on the face.

"How can you suggest that!" Fran screamed and started ripping up the pillow that was beside her and bits of feathers flew everywhere. Scarlett and Tanisha were both taken aback by the action but then smiled at each other and looked back at Fran. They expected it.

Fran calmed down and spoke slowly.

"I know when I'm in love and when I'm infatuated by someone"

"Well, what are you gonna do make Phil fall in love with you, face it Fran you just got to leave it be, you can't force someone to love you" Tanisha also pointed out.

"What is this, why am I getting the third degree, you're supposed to be my friends, you're supposed to help me, instead you're making me sound like a freak" Fran said getting off the bed and staggering a bit.

"Of course we are your friends we're just helping you" Scarlett reassured.

"How selfish can you get" Tanisha whispered to herself.

"You're not helping me, Phil is mine, he's mine!" Fran shouted punching the pillow again.

"Honey, don't chase, replace" Tanisha said as she clicked her fingers with attitude.

"I ain't chasing or replacing, but I'll deal with Keely, just like I dealed with the others"

An evil smirk appeared on Fran's face and Scarlett and Tanisha looked a bit frightened.

"Fran, now you're scaring me, just leave Phil alone man, he doesn't deserve this"

Tanisha said getting off the bed and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, what he just thought that he send me away in a 22nd century mental rehab centre, making me missing out on most of my life and while he just live his happy life in the 21st century making out with a peroxide " can't get a clue" friend, and get away with it!" Fran shouted.

"Ok Fran are you here because you love Phil, or are you here for revenge" Scarlett said now being impatient with her. Francesca didn't reply.

"Right, you know what, Fran I'm getting sick of this, sort ya-self out man" Tanisha remonstrated and walked to the door and opened it but then stopped and turned her face around to Fran and continued,

"Are you starting to see the reason you ended up in rehab in the first place" then she slammed the door shut. Fran grunted loudly and threw the pillow at the door.

"If I didn't know any better but I bet Tanisha likes Phil as well, why else would she be defending him" Scarlett said looking at Fran really worried.

"Tanisha will come around, there is no way she has a liking to Phil, because then she would have to deal with me" Fran said and then snapped a pencil in two.

"Are you serious!" Tia shouted way too excited to calm herself down. Keely and Tia were sitting beside the bar that is in the third floor of the mansion.

"Yeah and I don't know what to do, it should have never happened" Keely replied sadly.

"Keely you kissed someone, you didn't steal his inner soul" Tia laughed and then sipped her orange juice and gave the bartender her credit card.

"But I kissed Phil, of all people"

"Keel, you're probably worrying about nothing, a kiss is nothing, you and Phil are still going to be friends nothing's changed, besides what's the problem Phil is kinda cute"

"Because, because it's... Phil he's my best friend who's also from...you know it doesn't matter anymore, I'm over it" Keely fake smiled and now actually regretting have this conversation and wishing she was talking to Phil.

"Good, now drink what I bought you, I'm not made of money" Tia smiled and took back her fifteenth credit card.

Fran walked into the Diffy's household and walked up to Phil's room and opened his room door and collided into Silver Knight stand that was in his room. Fran just kicked it down and threw his papers off the table and then threw the blankets off his bed angrily screaming randomly. She took out the insta-morph and wistfully zapped herself back to Tiffany. The Seth/puppy appeared on her lap.

"Maybe it's time to turn you back now, you're done with your punishment" she said and placed the puppy on the ground. She realised she still had Scarlett's Wizrd in her bag. She brought it out and aimed it at the puppy. The puppy grew taller and Seth appeared. He immediately looked around and blurted out

"What happened, where am I!" He looked down at Fran and quickly became scared and took a few steps back.

A/N: I know a lot to read, picked up on any hidden confessions?


	20. Trust me, Not

A/N: Does Seth know he was turned into a dog? Back to Fran's point of view.

"Seth calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, you're in Phil's room" I said walking towards him slowly worried whether he'd make any quick movements.

"Why am I here, I remember you and you're friends bullying me, I ran out of the room Seth-style" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Then I'm here" Seth tried to remember what else happened he then wiped his hand on his tongue.

"Have I been eating something strange?" he asked looking at all the pile of papers on the floor.

I laughed nervously, "No, not that I know of"

I noticed the dog food bowl with some dog food still in it. I used my foot to slide it under Phil's bed.

"Seth, you're here because you weren't in the mood to go to the party, so you decided to chill in Phil's room and we are friends now" I lied to him holding out my arms to hug him. He hesitated a bit but then hugged me.

Well that was almost to easy.

"You know, that actually may have happened" he said convinced with what I said.

"Oh and before you go, clean up the mess you made here" I smiled at him and he began to clean up in the room. He left the house and five minutes later Phil came in and walked inside the room and turned the light on to see me sitting there staring at him stonily. He screamed.

Aww, what a cute scream.

"Oh Tiffany, woah you scared the crumbs out of me"

"Yeah well I have the tendency to do that" I replied getting up from the chair ready to tell him everything about me.

"Why do people hate, why do people love, why do people KISS" I said the word kiss louder than the other words. Phil smile faded.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh just saying lines from a poem" I said patting his back.

"Phil, you're tense did something happen that shouldn't of happened, huh?" I said scrutinizing him, he felt a bit uncomfortable.

Is he going to tell me?

"Err, nope the party was dull, decided to come home, got bored, oo a book" Phil went over to his desk and picked a book saying "I love my best friend"

I remembered I had a book having that title so I thought I put there to mess with his head.

Fran you rule.

He immediately dropped it and looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing erm, so err, did you like the party"

"Boring as well had an argument with Tanisha, she's kissed someone I fancied at the party" I said sitting down on his bed. He sat beside me.

"You think you know someone" I said tersely looking at Phil he looked at the ground feeling guilty.

"Tiffany, I can trust you right, if I told you something would you keep it secret"

What about you kissing Keely, yeah sure, should I act angry or surprised or happy.

"Of course you can Phil, you can trust me, you know you can" I reassured.

Phil breathed out releasing stress and rubbed his eyes and then turned to me.

"Ok, I grew up from a hundred years from now, I'm from the Future"

A/N: So Seth doesn't know much about what happened to him. Too bad...


	21. Secrets that are already Known

**A/N: Ooo, Phil just told Fran he's from the future when she's from the future. What a waste.**

"Wow, I can't believe you kis- say what!" I immediately rose up from the bed shocked of what I just heard.  
Phil closed his eyes slowly and opened them again.  
"We were was travelling through time to the prehistoric age and then my dad had to go back to work, so we were travelling back but then our time machine broke down and then we landed in your time" he said pacing side to side going on like I wasn't there.  
_Oh so that's what happened, wait what do I say I have to tell him who I am this is just messing with his feelings, just say ... don't worry Phil I'm from the future too... ok 1,2,3, go!_

"Err, ok" I blurted out.  
_No no no tell him!_  
Phil shook his head in confusion.  
"You believe me"  
"Yeah, of course I believe you, I always knew you were kind of strange and erm, you look like someone who'd be from the year 2121" I said smiling at him. Phil smiled back but then he just realised something.  
"How do you know I'm from the year 2121?" Phil asked hastily.  
"I er, you told me?" I said sounding uncertain.  
"No I didn't"  
I laughed out loud.  
"Phil, I just guessed it, are you from the year 2121?"  
"Wow, lucky guess, but on serious note Tiffany, you can't tell anyone promise"  
"Yeah sure promise"

"Like really can't tell anyone it's an extremely big deal, if we were found the government would capture us and well I dont even want to think about what they'd do to us" Phil said now starting to wish he never said anything.

"Stop stressing Phil, I won't say anything promise"

_I'm such a coward. Well now I have to act surprised._  
"Phil I can't believe you're from the future, I mean wow"  
_I suck.  
_Phil smiled widely and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Oh check this out" He went to his closet and came back beside me holding out the Wizrd. He turned it on and light blinked into life into the screen and the thingys on the sides was flashing light as well. Switching to blue, purple, yellow and back to blue again.  
"Oh the Wi- I mean cool toy!" I exclaimed looking around the room nervously.  
"It's a 22nd century gadget, it's called the Wizrd"  
_Yeah I know that, I have that._  
"Ooo the Wizrd, what does it do?" I asked trying to look surprised.  
"It does almost anything, look stand back" He pointed the Wizrd to the wall and started to press buttons and kept wall's colours kept changing he then pointed it to a chair and itmoved across to me and I sat on it. He then pointed it at the door it turned black, then he pointed it to himself and he stood there as me.  
_You know the door actually looks good black._  
"Wow you're me, so cool, I can't believe you get these cool stuff from the future"  
He pointed the Wizrd back at himself and he was himself again. He showed me his other gadgets and I had to keep making appropriate shocked sounds and looking around amazed, I was so bored. I crept down stairs and saw Tanisha and Scarlett outside the back door. I let them in and ushered them to the garage. I saw a bottle marked Gasoline and then an idea popped into my head.

I knocked on the door. It opened.  
"Hello Keely may I come in"  
I said holding the bottle of Gasoline behind me.  
**A/N: Woah...what is she going to do? Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of rushed.**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**  
Sorry but this has to be said…to some reviewer…Canner and others who go by what she/he says.  
First of all this is a STORY? Story A Fiction story FAKE! IMAGINATION Not Real.  
You seem way into something that ain't real sure Francesca is a bitch but shes just a deranged character I made up. Yeah I know Phil and Keely deserve to be together heard all of that by everyone before just because my story isn't some romantic fluff happy ending between Phil and Keely you don't need to take it out on me I JUST wanted to do something different. Don't know if you're really REALLY into the story or something because I'm taking that as a compliment. I love that you gave a review like this cos you telling me the truth of what you think, knowing my mistakes but erm… this is really MORE what u feel in your head about a Phil and Keely romance you see on TV but don't get me wrong I'm all for the Phil and Keely togetherness. Sooo…its kinda got nothing to do with the story that much is it? Sorry for others who get offended easily by FAKE and once again I'll will say FAKE character Francesca but please please don't tell me you taking seriously like really personally because I'm sorry about that but in the end of day it's just a story. Don't worry no-one dies in the story, you could have been patient to read on… when I submit the next chapter (which I'm still typing) she doesn't do anything with Keely killing her or anything…happy? And NO I never changed the idea for you (Canner)by the way that was going to happen. Bringing in the gasoline was an excuse to talk to Keely she was thinking about causing fire but changed her mind and I aint saying nothing more about it…  
The ending I'm not going to say but it is going to be happy ending for all of you WHICH IT WAS GOING TO BE and I'm almost done with my story as well( to some people's pleasure). I'm not going to give away the ending because you're desperate (Canner) you know, others are desperate too. Yes I read my reviews! I know people hate Francesca that's what I wanted and that's what I got, an evil character who in the 21st century to meet Phil for a purpose. So stop babbling on about Phil and Keelyshould bve together we all know thatcause you have to wait for the story which is almost done… Anymore reviews going on about how much you hate a FAKE Character then please be my guest ….. I actually don't mind as long as you don't bitch about me because you DON'T KNOW ME anyway don't judge me for my imaginations... or story making.  
If you want to hate me because I'm writing an ending you assume everyone wants, go ahead hate me, but I don't see why you should hate me over a story I put on net by a Phil of the Future fan who you've never talked to before or seen before, kind of upsets me.  
I think it's cool when people don't make their story so obvious! Like oh now I know they are going to kiss and stuff like that. Yes I said to like Francesca but you don't have to… just some sympathy vote but she's not real anyway.  
But there is a happy ending just wait up for it, thanks for your honest review Canner and thanks for all the others. Oh yeah if it's true about what u said about Phil and Keely kissing I would love to see the pictures. Oh yeah was that just a review hating the story or do you actually like some of it OR just something that you hate me for because I didn't write something you so much wanted it to be?  
I don't actually hate people because of reviews or stories because I'm not like that 


	23. My Weakness is my Sensitivity

A/N:** OO getting lots of Pim lovers.  
I accept your apology Canner. Major thanks for all your reviews keep them coming!  
No way, you didn't offend me, CiTyGrL0912 I like the bitching of Fran just not me lol. And yes.. I am a girl a girl who desperate for more reviews!  
Here is the chapter, sorry I took so long to submit new chapters, please don't get angry with me I know I took really reallylong. I try from now on to be quicker, just that things kept getting in the way and still I keep over-editing not satisfied with what I earlier typed, but I can only do my best so…Watching the 2nd series of POTF just so I can get a real insider of how they're personalities are like. It's real hard for to me know the way Phil's casual dialogue would go so he might sound a bit OOC at times so I'm working on that right now a depressing, personal conversation between Keely and Francesca.**  
----------------------------- 

"Umm, ok but Tiff-"

"Ok thanks" I pushed in through.

"What is that behind you?" Keely asked pointing to it.

"Gasoline, I borrowed it from you remember?"

"Um, not really"

"Well you probably wouldn't remember because your brain is too small to have memories inserted in"  
I don't care if it's rude she kissed Phil.  
Keely was really offended by that but she did not want to argue with her right now.

"Nice pla-well living room you've got here"

"Thanks, Tiffany, I don't think it's right for you to bring Gasoline in here, it's dangerous" she said and sat on the couch.  
_That's the point. You know what forget it, it's too soon._

"Yeah, you're right, even though it's yours" I whispered.

I opened the front door and left the Gasoline bottle on the porch.  
I came in and sat on her armchair. Very comfortable. Everything was dark and eerie, felt like something major was going to happen. My mind snapped back when I heard Keely yawning must have woke her from sleeping.

"Oh gosh I am so tired, so what you want to see me for?" she said playing around with her sweater sleeves.

"Oh yeah, Phil told me a secret, a major secret" Her eyes bulged and she can began to sit up right.

"Oh a secret, what kind of secret?" Keely asked hastily.

"Well it's a secret, I'm not the kind of person that tells, you know, secrets"

"Well, what if I knew the secret of what the secret is, great now I have exposed that I mightknow the secret of what the secret is, that's if it's the secret" she said now fiddling with her fingers.

"Do you really know the secret?" I asked getting excited of the suspense going on.

"Maybe, if it's the secret that I'm thinking about, but if it's not then there was never such thing as the secret I was thinking of in the first place, can't you just give me a clue or something" she begged.

"No that's just another way of revealing the secret"

"Then what's the point of you coming here telling me you know this major secret, if you're not going to tell me the actual secret, it's wrong man!" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Let's just drop it ok?"

"Yeah, whatever"  
We stopped talking for about ten seconds until Keely broke the silence.

"The secret is Phil being from the future isn't it?"

"Phil is from the future!" I shouted, shocked.

"Phil is from the future, who the, what the, who said that!" Keely shouted nervously trying to cover up what she just said.

"Keely, just kidding, yeah that was the major secret" I got up and sat next her.

"I can't believe Phil actually told you, feels weird, Phil found it hard to trust anyone beside me and it's a big step for him to tell someone else and finally he done it, it's like his biggest biggest biggest secret, he must really trust you" she said sounding almost proud of me.

"Yeah I know" I smiled.

"Wait"  
My smile instantly faded.

"Are you sure that was the secret you were going to tell me" She said shaking my shoulders.

"Yes it is!"

"Great" she said shrugging her shoulders, pretending not to be bothered, a few seconds later she hugged me.

"I am so happy I finally have someone to talk to about Phil being from the future 'cause I gotta tell ya it's hard to keep something that big to only myself, now we can share and share about all the cool things about the 22nd century you don't know about!" she screeched with joy and hugged me again.

"Oh, how lovely"

Minutes on Keely discussed about everything on the adventures she had with Phil and the 22nd Century all I could do was nod and I try to sound as dumb as possible.  
I was getting tired of her talking incessantly and gasping on things that she exaggerates as something highly important but I saw no big thing in it. Maybe because everything she says I already do!  
-  
I looked at the clock it's about 1:50 am 2 hours and 15 minutes ago when Keely kissed my Phil.  
Keely was telling everything about the first time she met Phil, the time he told her he was from the future. She said she felt really weird about the whole thing and was shocked and confused. She didn't believe him at first until he showed her the skyak or whatever also told me stuff about when she went out on a date with Mr Hackett being 25, The Giggle, reassuring her that a dream job, Hard-hitting TV reporter will happen. So what! The Giggle showed me spending the rest of my life in a Prison Time Pod, no way that's going to happen.

"You know Keely" I started as she stopped brushing hair with her hand and gave me her full attention.  
"-it's best if I go home now because I'm really tired"  
Instantly Keely thought, _What home, it's not your home, she's getting way used to being at someone else's house than she really should be._

"Er, right, right, yeah I'm kinda tired too" Keely laughed half-heartedly, got up and opened the front door for me. I graciously walked out and turned to her when she called out my name.

"What?"

"Well, erm, I was just wondering if you actually heard from your Aunt yet?" Keely tentatively asked.

I narrowed my eyes at her, angry for her mentioning it, I put my hands on my hips with poise.

"No, bye Keely" I turned around but stopped in my tracks when she called out again.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD actually try talking to her, you know in person" Keely suggested, smiling like she succeeded in something good.

I could feel my blood boiling in my veins, _why won't she leave it be._

"Yeah well,you know how she is" I said off-handedly turned around to leave but yet again she talked back. Man, she's feeling feisty today.

"You know I actually I don't" Keely cleverly replied, now looking up at the ceiling trying to ponder over something. "Yeah, I don't know how she really is like, maybe Phil and I can go talk to her, or bet yet we can call the police and tell them what's going on because this kind of thing should not go on for this long, surely she'd want you to come back by now if-"

"Ok, listen I don't like the way you're trying to manipulate my actions especially to when I should talk to my relatives so why don't you just for once shut your big mouth and butt out" I said moving close to her in a threatening manner.

Keely smile immediately fell off her face and she looked highly offended.

"Ugh! Excuse me, I was just trying to help-"

"Girl you're not trying to help you trying to tell me what to do, don't tell me what to do!" I exclaimed pointing an accusing finger in her face. She swiped my finger away from view. I just stood there staring at my arm now by my side angrily.

"I was not trying to tell you what do, you have been one and a half month in Phil's house now it's time for you to go home, he's my best friend I don't like the fact that he might be, being used. If Phil wasn't so friendly he would have kicked you out ages ago" Keely finished, her face fuming, her cheeks red with anger.

"You don't care about him being used, you just hate the fact that Phil is getting close to another girl, closer than you might like" I said as I raised my eyebrows at her.

"How dare you say that, you don't know what I mean-". Her face immediately changed to being more relaxed and she released the tension in her shoulders.

"I don't want to argue with you, I want to help you get back to your rightful home" she smiled at me reassuringly, I just snarled and laughed out loud clutching my stomach.

"When I need your help, I'll never ask of it, and now doesn't make any difference"

"What is up with you, we have a great time then the next you're being mean to me, I don't understand" said Keely looking annoyed.

"Phil would understand me" I smirked.

"It's got nothing to do with Phil" she retorted, immediately crossing her arms.

"As usual" I said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Keely said slowly.

"Well you see in my life Phil is far from nothing"

Keely looking extremely taken aback shouted, "I love Phil as a friend I wouldn't do anything to harm-"

"Yeah, yeah, yatter, yatter, yatter" I said moving my hands as like lips talking.

"You don't know him like I do" Keely said softly, I could see tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yeah you're right I don't know him like you do" I said as Keely nodded agreeing with me.

"Because I know him better!" I flipped my hair to the side and swiftly walked out. Keely slammed her front door shut and screamed in annoyance.

_Phil telling her his secret was a big mistake!_

**A/N: As usual another argument brews between Francesca and Keely, how long would it take to contain each other's jealousy? Read on.**


	24. You'll get there if you Persevere

A/N: Francesca comes back to Phil's home to find Scarlett and Tanisha trying to confess about something…  
I walked in through The Diffy's house quietly and stopped behind the kitchen table seeing Phil, Pim, Tanisha and Scarlett all talking with unhappy looks on their face except for Pim she look delighted with herself. I kneeled down, hiding myself next to the table listening very carefully. 

"You see Phil, I told you something wasn't right about her, now I can expose her for the fraud she is" Pim announced.

"Shut up Pim, why would Tiffany burn down Keely's house, it's insane" Phil said.

"She's insane!" Tanisha shouted.

"Look, she took Gasoline from the Garage and went off to Keely's house we just know she's up to no good" Scarlett went on.

"Why would she do that, why would she want to do something like that to Keely, she has nothing but respect for her, thinks she a wonderful person" Phil defended.

Scarlett laughed bitterly, "Total contradiction"

What is going on, is Scarlett letting on my true thoughts about Keely! I'm not liking what's going on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phil retorted.

"It means, she hates Keely"

"Scarlett, why, why would she hate Keely?" Phil asked hastily.

"Phil! Does that girl need a reason I mean come on Keely is just"  
Pim stopped when she noticed the evil glare from Phil.

"Well?" he shouted impatiently.

"Because, because"  
Oh no!

"HEY EVERYBODY" I shouted happily coming into the living room.  
Everyone immediately took a step back and began to move around hesitantly.

"Hi Tiffany" Tanisha said staring at her shoes.  
"Hello Tiffany" Scarlett said walking towards Tanisha.  
"Hi" Phil replied staring at me callously.  
"Well, well, well little Ms Homeless has arrived" Pim snarled.

"Huh?"

"You know, now is a good time to call your Auntie to go back home and never see us again, do you have a current number?" Pim said.

"Pim, go to your room" Phil shot back not taking his eyes off me.

"Your not the boss of me, I can stay-"

"Now!" Phil shouted angrily. Pim muttered something under her breath and walked off grumpily up stairs.

I glanced at Scarlett and Tanisha, they kept trying not to look at me I saw they had their bags with them all packed, they were going to leave.

And just what did they think they were going to do

"Well I think Tanisha and Scarlett should be going home right now" I announced with calm authority.  
They both looked at me surprised.

"Well, erm, what if we do not know where our home is" Scarlett said slowly looking around nervously.

"That's not my problem" I said firmly but staring at them with utmost anger.

"Nah, man that's out of order" Tanisha kissed her teeth and left with Scarlett following behind.  
The sound of the front door closing made me think…  
Where would they go?

Phil finally talked.  
"Tiffany, where did you come from?"

"Keely's house" I answered back happily.

"And you went there because…"

"Because I wanted to let her know about me also knowing you're from the future, duh, it's only fair" I chuckled.

"At around one am?" Phil asked raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah, no time like the present"

"But I never even told you that Keely knew about me being from the future"

"Of course you told her, I could tell, you're so close why wouldn't you say anything" I groused trying to hide the resentment in my voice.

Phil sighed, "Ok Tiffany, is there something going on between you and Keely"

Yes.

"No, why?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh just something crazy Scarlett and Tanisha said about you wanting to burn down Keely's house" Phil replied dismissively, laughing .

"What, that's…wrong!" I laughed with him also. I could but it's too extreme and too soon. I want her to suffer.

Phil began to look at me suspiciously again.

"What do you like about Keely?" Phil said and sat down on the couch smiling brightly towards me making feel kind of uneasy.

"Err what's this got to do with anything" I said but he still kept smiling gesturing me to continue. "What is there not to like about Keely er, she's lovely and great fun, she's just great fun, I am so sorry Phil but I have got to go to the bathroom, I'm bursting"

I dashed out of the living room and went inside the bathroom pouring cold water on my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I wanted to smash it every time it kept showing my face or whenever I go to sleep my guilty conscience beeping at me, "gruesome liar, so not the fighter, or mind is so obscene, you're a vindictive teen".

-  
It was the next morning and I was all dressed up for school. I did wish Scarlett and Tanisha would be here but I had no way of contacting them and well… Didn't know where they were.  
Oh I could use my Wizrd. I pressed a few buttons and went on Scarlett's contact transmission, a few woozy black and grey lines moving across the screen but no Scarlett. I tried Tanisha but just the same. Where are they? Too many worries less comfort.  
School was boring as usual I don't know why I even go I know absolutely everything of all the topics that the teachers says. 21st century education is so lame and waste of time. I'm starting to realise why people skip school, I mean for starters look at these claustrophobic and dirty classrooms how can anyone stay in an hour in it and teachers expect the students to concentrate or even be expressive, it's ridiculous. This whole century is ridiculous the sooner Phil and I get out of here the better. I won't be one of those possessive and jealous types…Yes I know what you're thinking the completely opposite, only because I know Phil is only meant for me Fate brought me here and Fate will bring us back together in 2121.

It was the end of school and I bumped into Pim in the corridor and sheets of paper fell out of her hand. She shot me a glowering look poking her finger at me.  
"Watch where you're going!" she said angrily

"Ms Homeless" she stuffed the sheets in her bag quickly making sure I didn't see it.

"Can you stop calling me that!" I shouted at her without warning.

"Excuse me, who are you to tell me what to say and not what to say, it's injustice, it's verbal constriction, I'm entitled to say my own views and call you whatever I want, besides, there is nothing wrong with speaking the truth?" she smirked at me and walked past.

Ok, I can not pretend to be nice to her anymore, at least not now.

"Since we're speaking the truth, I think it's only right to say that you're not the most vile, cruel insensitive person I've ever met!" I spoke through gritted teeth completely blocking her way to pass through.

Pim put her hand on my shoulder and wiped away pretend tears from her face.

"Tell me something I don't already know" she said joyfully and walked on.  
But I didn't let it stop there.

"What's is your problem, neglected in your childhood too unloved!" I shouted after her.

Not rude enough!

"You know ever since Phil told me about your "situation", I knew there was something fishy about you and I won't stop until I found what's really going on, you better watch your back Tiffany, the truth shall not set you free!" and she walked off again with that smug look on her face. I wanted to reply but she had already gone.  
-  
"It's Friday, and there nothing we can do tomorrow, it's going to be such a boring weekend" Keely groaned, looking at shops Phil and her are passing through.  
Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"We can paint the garage door again" Keely suggested.

"Then you can arrange my funeral after" Phil replied.

"We can go to another raging party!" Phil said sarcastically and laughed at the shockness in Keely's face.

"No way no more parties for me" After they kept on walking in silence knowing one of them would have to mention the kiss. Keely was desperate to know what and why they did it, and where they stand, she was hoping Phil would come up to her and discuss it but obviously things don't always go the way she expected…

"Keel-"

"Yeah?" Keely hastily answered interrupting Phil.

"You wouldn't believe want Tiffany done in Music class" Phil finished.

Keely felt her heart plummet into her stomach. Why is it everything is about Tiffany, their special friendship gone, now she's not the only one that knows Phil's secret, it's now the three of them, the three amigos, the three weirdos, the three... it was always Phil and Keely, now its Tiffany Phil and Keely, I knew his secret which kind of made me feel special, now that someone else knows it doesn't seem so…special anymore…

"Oh, do tell" Keely urged on reluctantly, trying to find something to distract her from this conversation.

"She climbed on the Piano while I was playing "Fur Elise" and she started dancing crazily like she was-" Keely concentration on what Phil was saying started to slip away and she just looked away trying not to be upset.

"She's great isn't she, I have no idea why you two are talking to each other though" Phil said as he frowned looking at Keely expectantly.

"Why on earth would you tell her you're from the future" Keely muttered angrily.

"What did you say Keel?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, Phil there could be a million reasons, right now we don't need to discuss it or it will take like forever to know why, anyway I have to be somewhere else right now" Keely lied quickly hugged Phil and ran off.

Something doesn't seem right about Keely and Tiffany, I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Phil thought, he shrugged his shoulders happily and walked on.

When is he going to realise I'm standing right in front of him. Keely thought staring at Phil from a far, admiring him.

I was at Phil's house. Standing in upstairs corridor, bored and worried.

Scarlett, Tanisha, Pim… I had in them in my grasp now they slipping away one by one. I don't know where S & T are, I have no idea what Pim can do next…everyday is just fake smiles and increased Paranoia, but I have to admit this whole thing is kind of like a fun adventure it's own twisted way.

I just stood there until I heard evil cackling coming from my right side. It was Pim in her room. I went up to her door and slowly peered my head through. I saw her sitting on a big chair next to a glass desk and about four computer monitor screens facing her in unison. I looked up and saw a big P sign hanging on the wall.

What is she trying to do, take over the world or something!

She laughed out loud again and spoke out loud.

"Finally, the truth about Ms Homeless in the palm of my hand!"

Why now!

I walked in and slammed the door shut so I can get her attention. Her happy smile immediately turn into an evil smirk and she got off her chair with the papers in the hand. She walked up slowly to me expecting me to say something first.

"What did I tell you about calling me that" I said calmly keeping my gaze on the papers.

"You think that's a problem, I looked up the name "Barton" in the phonebook there seems to be no such name of that anywhere in the neighbourhood, and you said that live around here" Pim explained pacing around the room.

Great we're now in the detective interrogation mode again.

"Well that's beca-"

Pim interrupted, "And, I hacked into the school system and well you're name does not seem to appear there either, thanks to a little help from fellow accomplices" she pointed at her computer screens and a robotic monotonous voice played out.

"You're welcome Master Pim"

"Ok, that doesn't prove anything except that Mr Hackett seems to have a school hacker in his mist and I'm sure he would be glad to hear about that" I retorted.

"Well I'm sure everyone would like to hear about my personal information as well" she threatened waving the paper slowly in my face. I quickly snatched the papers and stepped quickly away from her.

"Give that back!" Pim shouted.

"And why should I" I snapped, putting the papers in my bag.

Pim crossed her arms angrily and looked almost as if she was going to cry.

"Buh bye now" I laughed and turned around heading for the door, but then I faced Pim again and ripped up the paper into tiny pieces right before her eyes.

"I think you're losing your touch Pim, this doesn't prove anything except for you can't keep your nose out of other people's business and you do know what happens to people like that don't you"

Pim glowered at me taking a step forward,  
"What is that supposed to mean, are you threatening me because I don't take that very lightly"

"See it as you like, I don't care!" I slammed the door and rushed downstairs to find Phil sleeping on the couch. He looks so peaceful sleeping…I don't want to wake him up. I massaged his forehead and kissed him on the cheek. I then locked myself in the bathroom and tried to contact S&T.

Oh, great I already have a call!  
I pressed the button to confirm and I saw Scarlett and Tanisha on the screen looking tired.

"Where are you!" I snapped at them.

"Hey, hey, don't get angry wit' us, you lucky we even called ya back" Tanisha snarled.

"How is everything going with the lying and deceiving" Scarlett said coldly.

"Great, except for Pim is getting on my nerves, she never gives up she's getting closer and closer towards to the truth about me"

"Want our advice?" Scarlett suggested.

"Hmm, should I take advice from my scheming, two-faced, backstabbing friends" I replied.

"Look who's talkin'!" Tanisha retorted now only her face in view. Scarlett pushed her away so now her face was only in view.

"We have not backstabbed you in any way, we are just trying to make you see sense we've finished with the whole "destroy anyone that takes away you're Phil"motion and we think you should just confess, like we tried to do"

I looked at her stunned.

"Confess, are you crazy, they'll eat me alive, I can't confess now"

"This has got to stop Fran"

"No, I love being around Phil and I'm not going to stop what I'm doing just because you feel guilty and have turned weak, where are you anyway?" I asked

"We are staying at a church, Tanisha talked to the priest and told him that she needs sanctuary, anyway we are coming back to you tomorrow so we can go home ok?"

I nodded.

If they think they are going home… then they really don't know me as much as I think they do.

I walked downstairs and saw Pim and Phil discussing something discreetly and stopped when they noticed me. I stopped in my tracks.

"Tiffany, we need to talk" Phil said tentatively, sitting on the couch waiting for me to come. I sat down on a opposite chair.

"Look whatever Pim said it's all lies!" I exclaimed giving her a dirty look.

"No, we need to talk because Pim and I decided that maybe you have kind of you know, erm, overstayed your (coughs) welcome" Phil said trying to make it sound tactful but failed when Pim said "You can say that again!"

"Pim and you, yeah right just Pim, I told you Phil how my Aunt's like, she won't let me come back"

"Well that's why Pim and I have come to the conclusion that we should all come to talk to your Aunt personally and convince her to take you back" Phil said nudging Pim because she kept smiling happily about the situation.

"When you mean all, do you mean-"

"I mean me, Pim and you"

"PIM" I screamed getting up from my chair. Phil quickly got up and start to get a bit uneasy from my reaction.

"I thought maybe Pim could come because she's well hard not to, you know, shut up-"

"Excuse me?" Pim said getting up and crossing her arms angrily.

"-and she masters in manipulating people's decision, especially when it comes to blackmail" Phil continued, ignoring Pim's outburst in agreement and me squeezing my fists.

"Phil there is no need for both of you to talk to my Aunt I'll do it myself!" I exclaimed.

"You've tried that and well-"

"-you're still here" Pim finished off for Phil, grimacing at me.

"Listen both of you are not going to see her, do you hear me!" I shouted at them.

"That's it pack your bags you're out of here!" Pim shouted at me, losing her patience.

"PIM!" Phil shouted, almost sounding offended.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said stepping forward to her.

"Hey! Tiffany we are going to see your Aunt and Pim calm yourself down" Phil said firmly standing inbetween us.

"Phil, honestly there is no need" I replied sadly sitting back down.

Everyone stayed quiet, Phil looked at me sympathetically and sat down next to me, staring at me but not saying anything. How a girl can drown into those eyes.

"Unless-" we both stopped gazing at each other and looked up at her in surprise.

"Tiffany really doesn't have an Aunt and isstaying here because she has another purpose of living with us, becauseif she does, can she care to explain it now" Pim said smiling evilly towards me. I sat there looking at Phil who was now looking confused then back at Pim who was still smiling.

"Sunday six PM, I guarantee you'll meet my Aunt then" I said dolorously and walked out the room hearing Pim scream-

"Excellent"  
A/N: **Uh oh, thanks for reading bring on the reviews.**


	25. Give me Envy! Malice! Give me Attention!

It is Saturday morning and Lloyd and Curtis have gone to work. Barbara has gone shopping, Phil and Keely are now watching TV, Pim is sleeping and I'm talking to S&T in the kitchen who actually think they are going home. 

"Well, I can see Keely is up and running" Scarlett said smiling relieved that I didn't do anything stupid.

"Of course she is, why shouldn't she be" I snapped at her.

" 'Member what you did to Jennifer when you saw her kissing Phil to get back at you, you made her mute even the Wizrd can't bring her to talk again, I don't even want to know how you made her be like that, woo!" Tanisha answered.

"Shut up! No way should that be mentioned in this house" I said as I looked at Phil nervously.

"Everyone loves Phil" Scarlett mumbled, "Is the time machine ready?"

"You will be travelling by using a time portal, it should appear so just jump right in the portal when's it's ready, to make everything easier and more discreet"

"Oh thank the lord, this century is boring" Tanisha said.

"I hope you done it correctly, setting time portals is a masterful thing to control and-"

"Yes yes Scar, I've done it a million times"

"When should it be ready?" she asked.

"Erm, in about a few hours or so"

"Hours!" Tanisha exclaimed.

"What takes hours!" Phil yelled from the living room.

"NOTHING" we shouted simultaneously.

"Come on you guys, you're missing the ketchup bit!" Keely yelled.

"You know Fran I dunno why you hate her so much, Keely is iight" Tanisha said as she shrugged her shoulders walking to the living room. I was about to punch her back but Scarlett grabbed my fist first.

-

I fell asleep on the sofa from watching the TV because well I didn't really get much sleep last night and the programme was just unbearable to watch, the lifetime of Ketchups and Mustards…it's stupidity.  
Scarlett poked Tanisha's arm.

"Aww, look at Fran she looks adorable sleeping don't she?"

"Umm yeah precious" she replied back unenthusiastically.

"I'm going to go wake her up" Scarlett got up and shook me vigorously.

"What" I said groggily.

"It has been four hours where is the time portal!" she whispered to me rather loudly.

"Ok when I tell you this you gon' laugh" I began laughing loudly noticing Keely and Phil weren't on the sofa anymore.

"Well?"

"Well, you see there is no time portal, you're not going anywhere"  
Tanisha spat out her soda.

"WHAT" they both screamed.  
I got up and I sneered at them viciously.

"I risked my butt to get you two low-lives here, and you stayed here what, only a few weeks and we haven't caused any sabotage yet and you're ready to run away and play the good guy, you think you can get away with this no way, you have to be devoted, you have to be committed I done a lot for you and I expect it back, if you in so any way try to pull a stunt like you done with Phil then I'll make sure what happened to Jennifer will be twice as bad to what I'll do to you, she found out the hard way, you're lucky I'm giving you another chance, pull your act together or else!"

Tanisha glowered at me and stepped forward like she about to hit me.

"How dare"  
I quickly pinned my Wizrd on her neck her angry expression turned scared.

"One wrong move and you'll be just like Jennifer but this time I'll make sure they won't find your body as well"

_You got to be committed! Besides… didn't they know that in the year 2098 the government banished any use of Time Portals because it was a sneaky and easy escape route for most criminals._

I snuck my Wizrd in my pocket and I demanded S&T to both give me their gadgets (just in case they use it against me) I then ordered them two to go to the garage. I heard laughter and saw the door opening only to be seen by Phil and Keely coming in.

"Hey Tiff, oh where's S&T?" she asked looking around.

"They erm, had to go home"

"You know I haven't seen Pim around where is she?" she asked curiously I threw a soda at her to cause diversion. There was no way I wanted Pim to come downstairs and ruin anything.

"Phil Phil, tell me more about you and the future" I brushed past Keely making her fall onto the sofa and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Sure" _I could listen to him all day!_  
"Yep, I don't mind I'll just sit here alone reading the Men Weekly magazine" Keely solemnly began to read Men and their hair article and kept gazing over at Phil and I laughing and basically having a great time without her.

"Oh Phil you are so funny!" I said as I playfully punched his arm and flipped my hair to the side flirtatiously.  
He blushed murmuring "Oh well, you know"  
Keely caught me whispering something to Phil and he looked shocked and began to laugh hysterically and me doing the same.

"OK!" Keely yelled. We immediately looked at her.

"I'm going to go head off to the mall, Phil wanna come?"

"Yeah ok as long as Tiffany comes"

"Well I'm not really sure if I want to go to the mall" I said.

"Oh Tiffany you have got-"

Keely interrupted, "Oh well have fun here"

"You know what, I'll be glad to come along" I said excitedly and again grabbed Phil's arm bashing Keely out of the way… yet again.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up" I said to Keely and Phil from behind. Theycarried on walking down the pavementand I sprinted all the way to the garden and opened up the garage door.  
Curtis was talking about rocks to S&T and they had sad and bored looks on their faces.

"Then there is brown rock, matches Curtis' hair" he grunted as he flipped his hair happily.

"Umm, Curtis do you mind if I talk to Scarlett and Tanisha alone please?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes.

"But this is Curtis cave, Curtis leave when Curtis want to leave"

"Please, just for a minute"

"Fine Curtis leef, don't want to disturb, Francesca owes Curtis a hug" and he left.

"Aren't you a bit worried that Curtis knows your real name" Scarlett mumbled.

"Not really, now this is what I got planned for Sunday"  
-----------------

We are at the mall and Keely was trying on loads of pair of shoes.

"Keely you have spent an hour and half looking at the same boot, buy it or try it" Phil said irritably.

"Phil! This sort of thing takes time, I won't expect you of all people to understand" she shot back putting the boot back and picking it out again.

"What do you mean by that?" he retorted.  
Keely started laughing and began to stare at his shoes and laughed out loud again and walked on to the next aisle of boots. Phil looked shyly at his shoes at looked over at me buying some skater shoes.

"You see Tiffany is already buying something and you said that sort of thing takes time!" Phil scoffed.

"Tiffany this Tiffany that!" Keely mumbled.

"As a matter of fact you should take style tips from her, her clothes are actually looking pretty cool these days, got yourself a competition there Keel"

Keely face turned red with anger and she stomped off to the dressing room.  
_Take style tips from her! ooh ah Tiffany looking cool Tiffany is the greatest Tiffany is the oneee, he never gives me compliments like that and he's only known her for about a month now. I am not jealous, I am not jealous._

Keely walked out of the fashion booth and bumped into a girl holding a nice black dress.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"You're Keely right?" said the girl.

"Umm yeah, do I know you?" she asked confused.

"No no, I'm Nicola, a former friend of Tiffany the girl you're with"

"Oh right, well erm nice to meet you"

"Be careful around her, she's a sly witch, she tried to kill me in the pool at Maria's party and lied about it" Nicola said pulling Keely closer to her to listen more.

"Nicola, that is some serious accusation to make" Keely said combing her hair with her hands anxiously.

Nicola began to grow impatient with her.

"Why is it no-one believes me, even Phil stood up for her saying I pushed her in I didn't I swear, I even reported to the police but they said I had no real evidence, be careful around her she ain't has nice as she looks, just wait till I get my revenge" then Nicola walked away. And she called Tiffany vindictive…  
Keely saw me paying the guy at the counter a pair of black boots and a purple top hat. She could tell I looked bored and angry then Phil stood next to me and I immediately smiled broadly and kissed him on the cheek. As soon I as I done that I glanced over at Keely to see if she saw, seeing her watching me enviously made me quickly look away.

A/N: **Ahh too many "ly" adjectives I have the tendency to put that in almost everything! I hope you can bare the overload of teenage jealousy and vindictiveness because really that's what this story represents…anyway review! Please!**


	26. I inwardly feel that my lips will seal

A/N: **Hey, this might be a lengthy chapter really hope you don't get bored or frustrated once in the middle of reading it in between .**

"Come on we have to got to prepare for what Francesca told us to do" Scarlett said getting up and stretching her arms.

"I can not believe her! Walking round like she all superior telling me what to do" Tanisha kissed her teeth.

"She lucky she got my Wizrd I would pummelled her to the ground by now, she even lucky that I didn't use my fists but I didn't wanna make a scene you know but she's just…Fran is so messed up"

"I know she has some issues especially when it comes being civil towards others but it's up to us to keep her more restrained or she might do something bad that we won't be able to cover up and well it won't make both of us get off the hook either" Scarlett said seeing Tanisha's face turn from angry to anxious.  
-  
Phil, Keely and I sat by the fountain were lots of little kids were making wishes and throwing pennies into it and there were other teenage couples whispering into each other ears and giggling. Then there was a small boy that ran across holding a bag immediately a security guard appeared screaming after him.

"It's eleven thirty am, there has got to be more things to do" Keely said looking around to see anywhere else to go.

"Why don't we just go home relax, and never speak of mall again" Phil replied.

"We can get a facial" suggested Keely.

"I hate facials!" Phil and I both said,exchanging amused looks.

"We can play in Pickford Park?" I suggested

"Like a picnic?" said Phil.

"I was thinking the swings"

"I'm thinking bor-ring!" Keely moaned.

"We can go get smoothies from the shop behind me" Phil gestured.  
We nodded and went inside the shop. Phil bought us all smoothies. It was really packed a perfect time to make a perfect fool out of Keely.

I dropped my smoothie purposely on the floor some spilled out and Keely slipped on it and fell to the ground her own smoothie was flying in the air and then landed right on her shirt. Everyone and I mean everyone laughed even Phil who tried to hide it.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Keely, I'm such a klutz" I shrugged my shoulders and walked on to the table with Phil following but he looked back at her sympathetically.  
One of the people behind the counter gave her a cloth and she began to wipe away the smoothie on her shirt but the stain appeared more and more. Most people stopped laughing there just a sound of faint giggles. Keely looking embarrassed and upset ran to the bathrooms.

"Keely's upset I better go after her" Phil got up but I stopped him.

"I'll go, since she's probably in the ladies room" Phil thanked me and I went inside the ladies bathroom. I heard Keely crying behind one of the cubicles. Besides anyone can stop those bright pink shoes from anywhere.

"Aww, Keely I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drop my smoothie on the floor, how wicked of me" I smiled evilly. I knocked on her cubicle door again.  
Keely came out her eyes were all puffy and red from crying.

"That was so embarrassing!" she screeched as she wiped her eyes with tissue.

"Don't worry you'll get over it" I said happily. Keely stopped wiping her eyes and looked at me suspiciously.

"You know Tiffany I think you dropped your smoothie on purpose"

"You think?" I walked out of the bath room and sat back down on the table telling Phil that Keely is fine.  
-  
Keely changed her shirt that she had bought from the shoe/clothes store. She brighten up a bit after that but made sure she avoided talking to me.

"I'm sorry Keel, I shouldn't have laughed like that and you now have the right to go and get a smoothie and pour it all over me" Phil said as he gave her a sweet lopsided smile that Keely could do only but smile back and show forgiveness towards him.

"It's ok Phil" They both stared at each other not realising their surroundings. It felt like it was just them two, staring at each other lovingly, it is always recognisable to them, they do this all the time, it was what they usually did waiting for one of them to speak, to say something to make them laugh but no each one of them too shy or scared to say something from heat waves passing through each other's eyes. I noticed this and coughed loudly notifying my presence. They glanced at me and walked away from each other, both standing on opposite side of me.

"Ok what to do now" Keely said annoyed with keep having to say it.

Phil accidentally bumped into some people as they passed him.

"Oh uh, I dunno, Tiff?"

"Let's play with your gadgets Phil" I suggested.

"They're all at home, speaking of home, can we go home?" Phil asked yet again bumping into another pedestrian.

"No way, the day has not even begun!" exclaimed Keely.

"Sure it did like a few hours ago" Phil quipped.

"Wow, I'm hungry let's go inside here and get some food" they followed me to go get some food in "Joe's have whatever you want" shop. I told Phil and Keely that I'll get the food. They agreed and walked off to get a table.

_Think, think what food does Keely hate, stilton cheese? Well everyone hates that. Think back, ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh!_

_"It's sloppy joe week at school" Phil yelled excitedly.  
"Ahhh I hate sloppy joes" she cried_.

"Ok can I have three large plates of Sloppy joe, and make it snappy" I winked.  
-  
"Here you go three large portions of Sloppy joes" the waiter put on table and Keely looked horrified. I smiled at both of them and smiled mischievously at Keely as she began still staring at it.

"Erm, Tiffany, Keely is not exactly a big fan of Sloppy joes" Phil said looking at Keely and I back and forth apprehensively.

"Oh, I so didn't know that!" I fake-exclaimed.

"I am so sorry Keel, it's just that I love this stuff, hey why don't you go buy yourself something else" I smiled and went on eating. Keely looked at me indignantly and stomped her way to the counter to get some food that she'd have to pay for.

"Isn't this day boring Phil, I much like it if we went home" I said staring at him, completely mesmerised.

"That what I've been saying but no, Keely wants some adventure, great place to do it especially at a place you've been to a million times, and it's like-"

"Let's just ditch her" I said firmly, throwing my dirty napkin roll over Phil's head.

"Ditch her?"

I nodded slowly.

"We can't just ditch Keely, wouldn't it make her mad, you know at us?" he asked looking over at Keely who looked way far from happy.

"Phil, ditching her wouldn't be a crime, we'd just go home" I moved my face over to Phil's, my face just inches a way from his.

"She'll will never have to know" I instantly got up rummaging with my bags and Phil stood up wondering what to do next.

"Maybe will shouldn't, it will hurt her feelings" Phil said nervously fiddling his fingers.

"Oh come on, Keely is a big girl she can take care of herself" Before I let him say anymore I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the exit door. Keely ordered a salad and walked back to the table and saw we weren't there. She began to look around the room hoping one of us to appear. Something ticked inside of her head and she realised maybe we weren't even in the mall anymore. She felt someone poke her on her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw a group of gothic-dressed teenagers. The girl with purple/black dyed hair and pierced lip spoke.

"Sorry dude but your friends left… like a few seconds ago… like very quickly" she said leisurely staring at Keely with a thoughtful face, trying to find something.  
"Yeah, I think I can see that thank you very much!" and with that Keely marched out the door.  
I am never talking to Phil and Tiffany again!

Phil and I were walking to house laughing loudly over a joke I made. As soon I as we stopped laughing uncomfortable silence began to grow in our atmosphere. I coughed then asked,

"Phil do you think I'm pretty"  
His eyes widened in bewilderment and he looked at me to see if I was serious. He got back his composure and said rather croakily,

"Yeah of course, erm… why you ask?"

I smirked, "Because I wanted to"

"Tiffany, do you think I'm pretty?" he asked with mock-seriousness but you could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up" I laughed he opened the door to the house. We looked around everything seemed normal and expected…for Phil, but it was scary for me, everything was a little bit too quiet.

"Wow, Pim still isn't awake probably realised her nightmares come true" Phil smirked. "No-one loves me!" he shouted imitating Pim's voice. Just then Pim entered the kitchen looking tired and her hair extremely messy. Phil eyed her suspiciously.

_Please make Pim disappear._

"Earth to Pim, you still in this universe, not that you usually were, something wrong?" Phil asked but without concern.

Pim looked at Phil and patted his shoulder repeatedly.

"Of course I am silly, oh most darling brother could you cook me up some breakfast, I am really really hungry" she said happily beating her stomach.

"Don't you mean lunch, anyway if anyone needs me I'll be in my room" Phil done a head-salute at us then walked off. I finally realised the breath I was holding in. I slowly walked to follow him but then I heard Pim sing

"How I can't wait for Sunday, Tiffany will leave and I'll be so hap-pay!"

I ignored her and decided to go to the garage to see how S&T were.

"Hey Fran, how you doing?" Tanisha asked taking a swift step forward making me step back.

"Well do youhave everything prepared, did you get a woman and a son to scan with the insta-morph" I asked impatiently.

"Of course, we never fail" Scarlett replied solemnly.

"Good that's what I like to hear"

"You know you this can't carry on for long"

"That's why I'm trying to speed up things for a little bit, Keely is for once the least of my concern, I'm just a bit afraid about what Pim will do next and if Sunday goes well" I huffed and sat down on the torn and nearly dismantled sofa.

"If you're looking for a confidant, I ain't it" Tanisha rudely said and sat on another horrible-looking chair.

"I never really considered you one anyway" She kissed her teeth at me and looked away from me extremely irritated.  
-  
It's about 8:10 PM right now and I'm staring out the window nervous about tomorrow. Confessing to Phil about everything doesn't really seem to going to happen any quickly. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I looked disappointed to see Pim walk in looking very pleased with herself.

"Can you believe the way you just said "Come in" like it's your own room" Pim said.

"Drop it Pim, I'm here so get over it"

"Not for long, Sunday seems to be coming quick don't you think?" she left the room and left me to again ponder over about tomorrow.  
Minutes later Phil came in and gave me a plate of food that his Mom cooked for dinner. I began eating gleefully and Phil stared at me sceptically.

"What?"

"Why are you and Keely not talking?"

"Because we just ain't" I continued to eat, why does everyone keep asking me questions.

"Come on there must be a reason" I dropped my knife and fork got upthenslid into my sleeping bag.

"Tiff-"

"I'm sleeping Phil" I retorted turning my face away from him.

"If you were you wouldn't reply back"

"Thanks Mr state-the-obvious"

"If you're upset about seeing your Aunt tomorrow then I completely understand how you feel"

"Ha! You can't even begin to understand how I feel"

"About your Aunt? I'm sure she won't kill us if she sees us, all she has-"

"Not my Aunt, about everything!"

Phil looked confused and poked me and I turned around in my sleeping bag to face him.

"Whatever it is your keeping from me, tell me now"

_I can't._

I fake-yawned and said-

"Phil I'm sleepy, good night"  
-  
It was Sunday morning

Phil and I talked

I dodged Pim

Hid from Phil's parents

Played with Curtis

Argued with Tanisha

Cuffed Scarlett on the head

Hugged Phil

Watched TV

Got dressed to get ready to see Aunt

Hugged Phil again

Argued with Pim

Ushered S&T out the door to activate the plan

Made up a song about Keely which consists of rude things about her

Talked to Phil

Worked on his computer

Felt butterflies crawl up my stomach

Phil lied to his parents saying that we were going over to Keely's house to talk. I watched from outside I could to tell he wasn't happy about lying to his Mom. She merely nodded but I could tell she was suspicious about what was going on.

"How come Pim is alsogoing to Keely's?"

-------

We arrived in Downtown Pickford.

"I thought you said you lived in our area?" Phil asked.

"Umm, yeah I lied"

We stopped at a door.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Phil said getting ready to knock on the door.

I didn't say anything but Pim replied with

"As ready as I'll ever be" Phil knocked and I patiently waited for my life to crumble under my feet.

A/N: **Done, Thanks for reading hoping to get positive feedback.**


	27. Blood Is Thicker Than Water?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter :) **** I'm really, really sorry I took soooooooooooooo long to update I've been seriously busy I swear I wasn't abandoning the story, but I will definitely update more quicker, I'm really sorry.**

Still waiting and no-one has answered the door yet.

Open the god dam door!

"Ah well, she's not in lets go" I said flippantly walking off until Pim grabbed my arm.

"Oh no, I waited too long for this"

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Pim screamed banging the door. Suddenly a woman looking about her 40's stood there wearing a long blue flowery dress with a pink cardigan, and long brown hair appeared, smiling warmly at Phil Pim and I.

"Hello, who may you charming little children be?" The woman asked nicely as Pim scoffed at hearing "little children". I stared at her and snapped my finger to give the signal for her instant change of reaction.

"Well I'm-" before Phil could introduce himself the woman's smile swiftly swept of her face and roared,

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" I smiled at her and then quickly got back my composure, and gave a snarl saying-

"Oh well hello to you too dear Aunt, I came back here to beg for your forgiveness and to come back home, if that's ok with you" I said as I shrugged my shoulders and pushed myself through.

Phil and Pim were going to go in until she "my" Auntie stopped them.

"And you are?"

"I'm Phil" he smiled as he brought out his hand to be shaken but "my" Aunt did not give any recognition to it so he automatically slid his hand behind his head feeling very embarrassed.

"Pim" she fake-smiled and walked in looking in the living room. Small TV in the corner, pink hideous curtains on the window, a blue leather sofa and my fake cousin running in, the boy looks about 12 with brown hair just like his mum but this time he has brown eyes while the mum has green eyes. As soon as he saw me "he" instantly waved but stopped when I looked serious and saw Pim come in and then he give me a dirty look and brushed past me.

"Mum! What is _she_ doing here"

"I have no idea but she ain't stayin' here for long" my Aunt sat down on the sofa looking at me expectantly, crossing her arms with impatience.

"Ok then, erm, well I just came here because I really want to come home now and… yeah that's pretty much it" I smiled and leaned back on the chair crossing my arms in a rude manner. Phil looked at me pleading for me to be more sensitive.

"Let you come back" she laughed nudging her "son" and he started joining in laughing. Phil feeling really uneasy began to join in with the laughing as well then my Aunt rose up from the left-side chair and bellowed

"THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS EARTH YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE IN THIS HOUSE AND THAT IS FINAL GO BACK TO WHEREVER YOU WERE LIVING BECAUSE THIS SURE AIN'T YOUR HOME ANYMORE" Phil stopped laughing, so did my cousin surprised, I just kept blinking my eyes, Pim got up ready to defend me.

"Hey, woah, woah, let's not make any irrational decisions ok, because you've got to take her, please" Pim said pulling me and shoving me over to where my Aunt was standing.

"Look at her, she really wants to stay, she lov-, lov-, (coughs) loves you" Pim said struggling to say the word love. My Auntie surveyed my face and the results came back as 100 "I don't like you"

"What love?"

"Erm, if you don't mind me asking, why can't Tiffany stay home with you?" Phil tentatively asked.

"Because, because, she didn't follow the rules, she _disobeyed_ me" my Aunt replied now staring at Phil evilly.

"So you throw her out onto the streets!" Pim retorted.

"Yeah, no point wasting my time with raging-hormonal teenagers, I've already got a child here who really needs my attention more than me wasting it on a girl who thinks everything I say is wrong" she lectured while stroking her sons' hair.

"That's 'cause everything you do say is wrong!" I say.

"I get to play around in her room, I always dreamt of this day!" my cousin said bopping up and down.

"And I thought my family was insane" Phil muttered to himself.

"Look, every parent always has a problem with every teenager in the planet, all you've got to do is take time the time to listen to each other's problems and sort it out, rather down shouting down at each other's throats" Pim kindly said (with effort) putting her arms around both our shoulders. My Aunt shoved her arm away looking highly affronted.

"I have already tried, this child is a demon!" she exclaimed pointing at me angrily.

"Me, I haven't done anything besides being myself" I defended raising my voice too.

"Tiffany, what happened to being more sensitive!" Phil injected in, whispering piercingly.

"Being yourself, well maybe that's problem" she replied.

"Now you're just being stupid" I retorted.

"You see! Complete disrespect in my house! I want her out now!" my Aunt shouted at everyone.

"No you don't, she really doesn't mean that, she wants to stay, really" Pim says.

"I don't care she's an insolent little girl who just keeps getting crazier and crazier everyday, just look at the way she is standing next me, Ah! Get her out of my face!"

"At least have her for a few more days and test if she's really changed or not" suggested Phil.

My aunt began to think whether she wanted me to stay or not. After a few long seconds…

"NO" she shouted and began to usher us to the door.

Phil Pim and I began to blubber-

"But, but, but-"

The door was slammed in our faces.

Pim looked really disappointed while Phil was half-relieved and half disappointed, I looked sad but was inwardly dancing to the beat of my heart.

"Well, that's just great we come all the way to Downtown Pickford to set things straight but all we get is the door slammed in our face" Pim banged on the door shouting

"THANKS FOR NOTHING"

"I told you not to get your hopes up guys" I said pretending to sympathise.

"This is all your fault!" Pim retorted.

"My fault!" I shouted, taken aback.

"Yeah if you've just been little more considerate-"

"Shut up the pair of you, we are going home now and not one word out of both of you, understand?" Phil said being more authoritative as usual.

Pim rolled her eyes and walked on while I smiled to myself realising I'm still living with Phil, life is getting better and better everyday.

I fell asleep comfortably in my sleeping bag, while Pim in her room kept tossing and turning, Phil however was downstairs talking to Keely on the phone.

"Hey Philly-willy, how did the meeting go with the Aunt?" Keely greeted enthusiastically.

"It was horrible, I should have just listen to Tiffany and not go in the first place"

"You mean, she's still living with you?" she said slowly.

"Yep"

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"Her Aunt was so inflexible in her opinions about her, there was no way we could have got her to change her mind, you always seem to get people like that in Downtown Pickford" he said moodily and scuffled his hair.

"Downtown Pickford, didn't she say she lived in our area?" Keely asked, confused.

"She lied"

"And it probably isn't the first time"

Keely heard no response and knew she irritated Phil.

"What now" Keely huffed.

"You're being spiteful"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"You so are"

"I'm so not being spiteful, I'm just being honest"

"How about being honest to yourself first, then-"

"I am not listening to another one of Phil's, I-know-everything lectures"

"Fine, so you won't mind if I hang up on you then"

"Phil!"

"I kid"

"But doesn't Tiffany seem, well I don't know, sly?"

"Nope"

"Mysterious?"

"What's wrong with a little bit of mystery?"

"Fine, Fake?"

"I know her well"

"Crazy?"

"Yes, but that's a good thing"

"Phil she's always mean to me and you just completely ignore it!" Keely whined.

"Keely, if there's evidence, that I've seen, that she's being "mean" to you then I'll act on it ok?"

"Ok"

"So erm, have you finished copying the history notes from my notebook, 'cause I'm kinda gonna need it back" says Phil sounding more happy.

"Oh right, you actually need that?"

"Er, yeah"

"Alright, but there maybe some pages that are missing, and some that are stained with, you could say, possibly, pizza stains?" Keely said laughing hesitantly.

"And why is that?"

The line disconnected and Phil just laughed to himself, really glad that Keely had forgiven him about the whole ditching thing. Phil fell fast asleep, oblivious to eyes staring at him intently, as always perceiving his every move.

A/N: Review! See what happens next…


	28. Shaken At The Thought

A/N: Expect a lot of cutting of different scenes and a lot of shouting, everyone knows my fic isn't my fic if it has not got no controversy, enjoy!

I'm at school doing a history test, which I didn't study for, well I already know some of it, so I did the some of it and left the rest blank and just stared at Phil in front me.

"Psst"

I looked over at Keely on my right and saw her looking agitated.

"Have you got a sharpener, I'm desperate" she whispered.

"What's a sharpener?" I whispered back innocently.

She rolled her eyes at me impatiently and threw a paper roll at Phil's head. Phil quickly looked at the teacher at front who was too busy writing something to notice anything.

"What?" he whispered clearly annoyed about being disturbed.

"Sharpener"

"Here" he said throwing it at her and quickly going back to continuing the test. She began to sharpen her pencil whispering to him but glared at me-

"Thanks Phil for actually giving me a sharpener and not wasting my time"

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued on with the test.

Why she getting angry at me , I don't know what a sharpener is, just typical.

------

Keely, Phil and I were all in the Video Lab room. Keely was playing around video shots on the computer while Phil was eating a sandwich and I was playing a game on Phil's Wizrd.

"Wow Tiffany, you only used theWizrd once and now it looks like you can play with it with your eyes closed" Phil laughed.

Interesting. Keely thought.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, I'm still trying to understand this thing" I lied, easily going onto the next game level.

On that note, Principal Hackett appeared by the door annoyed to see us in here. I quickly stuffed Phil's Wizrd in my pocket before it could be seen.

"Mr Diffy, Teslow, girl I don't know, shouldn't you three be in the lunch hall?" he announced impatiently.

"Come on Mr Hackett you know what the lunch hall is like, noisy, smelly, somewhere you just wouldn't want to be" Phil said.

"So true" Keely said inattentively, still looking at the computer screen.

"Somewhere I would want to be? No, somewhere you should be? Yes, come on out now" We all got up and reluctantly left the room not realising that I left my bag there while Mr Hackett closed the door.

----------

It was the end of school, finally, and we were all heading for Phil's house.

"So, another day and you're still in Phil's house you must be feeling ecstatic right now, eh Tiffany?" Keely said in a tone that didn't quite match hers.

"Yeah but soon I might have to find a place of my own" I lied.

"Let's just hope it's soon" Keely replied glaring at Phil.

"Yep, really soon"

"Sure it will"

"So…" Phil started but before he could finish I suddenly felt free, out of struggle, an sudden awareness of my empty back.

"OH NO I FORGOT MY BAG"

----------

"No Phil here" said Pim. She looked around the room and saw my bag sitting still on the floor.

"Tut, tut, tut, how very careless of our dear Tiffany to leave her bag here completely unattended, she won't mind if I give it back to her" Pim said smiling mischievously as she swung my bag on her back.

"After a quick peek of it first"

----------

We rushed in the Video Lab room. I quickly looked around feeling the trepidation in my head rising.

"It's gone!" I exclaimed as I banged my head on the wall, not so hard though.

"This is terrible" Keely said showing no concern at all as she was filing her nails.

"Who would have took it?" Phil mused, staring at me for answer, I just shrugged and we both looked at Keely.

"Whoever took it will probably give it back to you, since it really just has schoolbooks and pencils and other unimportant stuff in it" says Keely as she continues to file her nails.

"Yeah" I said sheepishly.

Schoolbooks, how about my Wizrd, Invisi-spray, Insta-Morph, oh gosh my Insta-Morph what if I suddenly stop being Tiffany at this moment and I may need it now, oh gosh the person that has it now could be playing around with 22nd Century technology, they could change the course of history forever…I should seriously think twice before I take a Century Vacation.

"Keely, she could have money and other important valuables in it" Phil said to her with just a dash of anger in his voice.

I certainly do!

She didn't look up, but put her nail-flier in her bag and now started to brush her hair.

"They can be replaced"

I distracted Phil's attention from Keely by giving him his Wizrd. He took it showing appreciation and was inwardly relieved that I did not put it in my bag.

"What I don't get is that we had two lessons and you didn't realise you didn't have your bag with you" Keely stated.

"Well, in both my lessons my teachers weren't in so it was kinda like a free period, I just assumed that it might be in my locker or something then I remember I didn't put in there at the end of the day so-"

"Let's just go home" Phil suggested and Keely was quick to head to door.

"No! I need my bag!" I screamed running past Keely and bumping into students in the corridor, grabbing almost each one and shouting down their ear if they have seen my bag, next running out of classrooms and frantically searching for it.

---------------------------

Pim dancing around the pavement swinging my bag around her madly, feeling excited like she doing something really bad but stealing was like second nature to Pim.

"Lets see what she's got"

Pim sat down at a nearby bench and opened my bag taking out random things.

She brought out my lip balm.

"Hmm, superficial, and strawberry nice"

Digging her hand in my bag again she brought out a history book.

"Boring"

She brought out a diary.

"Yay, secrets"

She opened and all that was written was… _I feel numb._

"Right, she's not self-assured"

She brought out things like a calculator, pens, books till she brought out a Wizrd.

"Woah!" Pim got up and felt like what she was holding was her life in her hands.

"What the hell is she doing with this!" Pim put the Wizrd in my bag and looked around nervously stood still to the ground.

Meanwhile…

"WHERE IS IT!"

I shouted as I threw papers around in a classroom where four students were sitting down looking absolutely terrified.

"Tiffany calm down!" Phil shouted running in the classroom with Keely following close behind.

"Calm down, my bag is gone!"

"What is the big deal you can get a new one!" Keely shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed charging towards her direction, she instinctively closed her eyes but then just realised I ran out the door. Breathing a sigh of relief that I didn't punch her in the face, Keely then shouted at Phil,

"YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE FRIENDS WITH A COMPLETE PSYCHOPATH"

Phil ignoring Keely's berating ran out the door to get to me.

Seeing me shouting at another student Phil grabbed my elbow and was dragging me towards where Keely was standing.

"PHIL LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED TO LOOK FOR MY BAG"

Phil calmly replied,

"Ever heard of lost and found?"


	29. The Brink Of A Suicide

All three of us sped-walked to the Lost and Found registry office.

"I'm looking for my bag and I was wondering if you-" The lady dumped five bags on the counter, none of them were mine.

"Erm, none of these bags are mine-"

"Sorry no more bags have shown up, love".

I was about to run off again when Phil grabbed my elbow.

"Just give up Tiffany it will show up sooner or later"

"Yeah man, just chill" Keely said getting tired of the chasing around.

"You guys are right I'm gonna go use the ladies room to freshen up" I said over-excitedly.

"You do that" Phil looked at Keely extremely relieved.

"So you coming over to my house today?"

"I can't, gotta help Mom at the Cat Convention"

"Again?"

"Can't get enough of the cats" Keely said watching me walk towards the exit.

"Erm, Phil, isn't the girls bathroom inside the school?"

"No Keely they're placed outside" Phil replied sarcastically.

"I thought they were, since that's where Tiffany is heading!"

"What!"

------------

Must find my bag! Must find my bag! Must find my bag!

"My bag!" I shouted happily running across to Pim.

Pim, suddenly moving again realised I was coming over, she took my bag and clutched it tightly to her. When I noticed this I stopped running and looked at her oddly.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing with my bag!" I asked taking one step forward to her and at the same time she took a step back.

"Holding your bag"

"Yeah I can see that, why?" I retorted.

"Because I found it" Pim drearily replied.

I smiled effortlessly at her, "Can I have it back now?" She took another step back as I took a step towards her.

Suddenly, Pim opened her eyes really wide like coming out of a trance and her face screwed up in anger.

"What hell are you doing with a Wizrd!" She screamed.

"SHHHH! God!" I shouted back looking around nervously.

"I asked you a question!"

"It's not mine it's Phil's he told me about you and the family coming from the future and don't worry I'm totally cool with it and I won't breathe a word about it to anyone" I quickly spoke.

"Well that's good to know" Pim fake-smiled.

"Good" I walked towards her to get my bag but she swung the bag behind her back

"But you see the thing is, no-one in our family owns a Purple Wizrd, clear to explain that?" Pim angrily asked, glaring endlessly at me that you'd think she never smile again.

Blinking again and again not saying anything I decided to take matter in my own hands.

"I ain't got time for this!" I ran up to her pulling unto to my bag but she was pulling unto it as well.

"Give-me-my-bag!"

"No-I-knew-there-was-something-not-right-with-you" Pim huffed continuing to pull.

"Con-grat-ulations-now-give-me-my-baggggggggggggg!"

Suddenly my bag flew across onto the grass, a few metres away from us. Things flew everywhere. Running across the grass like a lunatic I began to pick up my insta-morph, my invisi-spray, my replicator and from across to where Pim was running to was my purple Wizrd glinting in the sun. Pushing her away, I picked up my Wizrd. Pim got up and realising I had my Wizrd pointing at her she held her up her hands. Slowly turning around I could see from the corner of my eye that Phil and Keely were running out of the exit.

"Let's say, you and me have a little trip eh?" I scanned the Wizrd on me and on Pim and pressed a button and we were gone.

Phil and Keely stopped at a halt when they saw my bag on the grass.

"Phil, her bag is here but where did she go?" Keely asked starting to get very scared.

"For once I have no idea"

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, keep reviewing :)


	30. Confession Of a 22nd Century Drama Queen

A/N: Pim gets the shock of her life but I'm sure you will all be pleased about what's going to happen I think, out of endless reviews of you wishing someone knew about Fran well, wish fulfilled, enjoy. Warning: as usual more controversy , I don't want no-one saying waaa this has too much action, this is an action fic :)

"Come on she can't have gone too far" Phil said swinging my bag on his back.

"Fine, just no running, please" Keely said appalled at her scattered hair.

Walking around the neighbourhood looking for a sign of me, Phil bumped into a woman and was about to apologise until he realised who she was.

"Tiffany's Aunt, what are you doing here?" Phil asked incredulously.

"What's that you called me?"

Her son began to look at Phil oddly and clutched onto his mom.

"Mom, who is this weirdo, he's scaring me!"

Keely looked from Phil to the woman trying to understand what was going on.

"Phil you're embarrassing me" Keely whispered to him in a singy-song voice.

"Keely this is Tiffany's Aunt!"

"Okay, I am not an Auntie to anybody named Tiffany and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that!" Grabbing her son's hand she marched up to her door opened it, gave a nasty look to Phil and slammed the door.

"Didn't Tiffany's Aunt live in Downtown Pickford"

"Don't even give me that look Keely! I'm not crazy that's her, we met her at Downtown Pickford, she said she didn't want Tiffany to live with her anymore, and we left, leaving Downtown Pickford, her still living in Downtown Pickford, we took a bus to-"

"Ok! I get the point but she can't have moved house just like that" Keely wondered.

"It's possible all I know she's very convincing at pretending Tiffany doesn't exist, come on"

-----------------------------

We arrived at The Diffy's living room.

"Get off me!" Pim ran into kitchen only to be blocked by my fellow accomplices Scarlett and Tanisha.

"You, what are you two freaks doing here?"

"Freak, do I look lik' a freak to you?" Tanisha asked poking her on the shoulder.

"Pretty much"

"You little-"

"Not now!" I shouted. I began to pace up and down to think of the next plan of action.

You'd think I'm getting away with murder. Minutes past and Tanisha was holding onto Pim looking at her with pure disgust and Scarlett was watching my every move closely.

"I DON'T MEAN TO DISTURB YOUR PLEASANT EXERCISING BUT I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Pim shouted.

"Be quiet Pim" Scarlett monotonously demanded.

"Who are you Tiffany? Go on for once tell the truth" Pim continued.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked smiling from ear to ear.

"You think this is funny? You think it's funny that I find you own your own Wizrd, not to mention Phil was stupid enough to trust you and tell you our secret but also that you may actually be from the future anyway!" said Pim really wanting to slap the smile off my face.

"You says I'm from the future" I said, still smiling.

"You're incredible how can you just stand there and keep lying when you know your game is over"

"How hard can it be, you do it?" I quipped.

"Don't even try and compare me to you, freak"

"You're the freak!" I snapped at her.

"Freak is a compliment to me but it doesn't do anything for you honey"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, freak"

"I swear down, one more time I hear freak-" Tanisha muttered to herself. Scarlett wasn't taking notice she seemed to be more interested in what was going on outside.

"Tiffany do us all a favour and tell me what is going on" Pim asked more calmly really determined to get the truth.

"Alright" I said finally.

Tanisha and Scarlett quickly turned their heads to face me, so fast you could hear cracks.

"Uh uh, you have seriously lost your mind!"

"I think I lost it Tanisha ever since I got entered to a 22nd Century Rehabilitation Centre, pass me my Insta-Morph"

Tanisha walked across the room and zipped open her bag and took out her Insta-Morph, _I decided to give back her gadget since she obeyed me in such short notice, oh and Scarlett too._ Pim was getting more shocked by the minute, Tanisha handed me the gadget with a shaken hand, Scarlett seemed to not care she wouldn't stop gazing outside the window_ what is out there that she is so interested in, she's making me angry_, when I started to press buttons Pim was even more surprised and was squeezing her hair hard to feel if she was alive.

My heart began to beat faster and faster as the my body morphed into my own.

There standing in front of Pim was **Francesca Williams**. My red hair glowed with anger and passion, my skinny arms looked ready to choke someone but my smile stayed the same.

"You're an impostor… but who the hell are you?"

"Oh come on Pimmy Wimmy, you can't honestly tell me you don't remember me?"

"Wait I remember that horrible nickname, one of Phil's friends, she wouldn't stop calling me that" Pim said thinking and looking me up and down at the same time.

I twirled around like I was showing off a new outfit I was wearing.

"Nah, don't know you" Pim simply said.

"Okay" I huffed. I grabbed Tanisha's hand and made her sit down. I sat down next to her. I instructed her to make a conversation with me. She began talking and Pim sighed impatiently,

"How is this going-"

I placed my face on my hand and started to make dreamy noises at her and said,

"You are so right, Phil" I laughed in that flirtatious high-giggly laugh I used to always do whenever I'd talk to Phil at his 22nd Century home and it made Pim cover her ears all the time she'd always have earwax in her fingernails, and instantly Pim realised who I was and screamed with delight.

"OH MY GOD FRANCESCA, FRANCESCA WILLIAMS" Pim ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

Scarlett laughed while Tanisha was shocked,

"What the hell, Pim you feeling 'iite, aren't you supposed to lik' hate her guts"

Pim stopped hugging me and smiled from ear to ear.

"I can't believe you're here, I thought you were the best out of Phil's friends, I mean Keely is annoying! But you, you were crazy like the older version of me, where did you go, what happened to you- OH MY GOD!"

Pim took a few steps back then ran towards the door, Scarlett reached her first and held onto both her wrists.

"Get off me! Escape while you can this girl is a murderer! She tried to kill my brother, I remember you now, you bit-"

"Hey, no swearing but yes that was me"

"I can't believe you had the nerve to come back, aren't you supposed to be rotting away in that Rehab place" Pim snarled.

"I escaped" I smiled.

"Why do it Fran, why try to kill my brother"

"Because I love him" I sternly replied.

"Oh yes that's right, whenever I'm in love with someone I feel like ending their life right before my eyes" Pim said sardonically.

"It's different, you wouldn't understand" I said back not smiling anymore.

"Of course I don't understand, you idiot, I don't go around killing people's brothers!"

"You say that now" I replied back.

"I'm sorry, is that a sly way of trying to call me a brother murderer?" Pim snapped back nastily, gritting her teeth so tightly while talking spit was shooting out of it.

"No, but I'm not a criminal, I did not do anything wrong"

"Right so that wasn't you crying in the Prison Time Pod outside your house" Pim shot back.

"Whatever"

"It's only been months since you haven't been with us can't you just leave us alone!" Pim shouted at me.

"Excuse me, I'm here for Phil not you!"

Pim charged at me but couldn't get to me because Tanisha now held onto Pim's shoulders.

"GET OFF ME"

"I followed my plan so closely, how could have gone wrong how did Phil getaway?"

"He took out his Wizrd and froze you"

"The sneaky- I still love him" I said.

"HE DON'T LOVE YOU, NEVER HAS, NEVER WILL"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY"

Pim pursed her lips but was shaking her fists violently.

"Phil loves me, I know he does" I reassured everyone, mostly myself.

"Yeah and what about Keely" Pim snapped at me.

"What about Keely?" I said acidly.

"Err, in case you haven't noticed they kind of love each other"

I screeched with laughter.

"That thing, sorry but Keely is just not up to Phil's standards"

"Why not, she's bubbly, a good listener, trustworthy, would never stab Phil in the back…literally" Pim snarled.

"I'm warning you Pim"

"Phil and Keely sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

"Shut up"

"First came love and stayed like that"

"Be quiet"

"He's happy 'cause he's not with Fran, that miserable old bat!"

"I SAID-" I screamed and began to trash the whole kitchen.

Pim put her hands on top of her head and bent down like she heard a gunshot and the first time in her life was completely terrified. Tanisha and Scarlett both dived for cover as plates and cups were thrown around. A plate just smashed inches away from the right side of Tanisha head.

"Nah man, watch were you throw- AHH!" Tanisha dived for cover again.

"Stop it Fran, you're destroying the whole place"

Because Scarlett said that I aimed a knife at her, she slowly turned to the side and the knife stuck right in the wall hanging.

"That's not even funny!" Tanisha shouted gaping at the knife. Scarlett just shrugged her shoulders and leant down next to Tanisha not showing any fear, you'd think Scarlett was a Robot.

I was about to throw a ketchup bottle but then I remembered what I used it for previously.

"Hey Pim, got ketchup?"

Pim slowly rose up and stared at me her eyes wide open, pointing shakily at me.

"You, you put ketchup in my hair" Pim said instinctively rubbing her hair.

I just smiled throwing the ketchup up and down in the air.

"The honey on my eyes, the threat, you made us believe that someone knew we were from the future then Keely saying it was her, it was all you!"

"Yep, no-one told Keely to say it was her"

"Then why would Keely say that!"

"How am I supposed to know I didn't say she should say that did I? I thought maybe you'd go to the future or something and I'd go with you, I was just trying to give you a little fright"

"LITTLE"

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued throwing the ketchup bottle up and down.

"Why squirt Ketchup at me!" Pim whined.

"Because you were rude to me"

"Oh, I hate to see what you would do if I was in love with you, oh yeah maybe Phil can give me a rough idea of what you'd probably would do" Pim smiled triumphantly knowing she was getting the best of me.

She never learns.

I grimaced at Pim then squirted the ketchup all over her face, including her hair.

Pim wouldn't stop struggling at Tanisha and Scarlett's grip, they wouldn't stop laughing. Pim was thinking so many evil thoughts of me while I was squirting ketchup at her, she's never hated someone so much.

"And done" I dropped the bottle and Pim dropped to the floor. She looked like she was covered in blood. Pim was too scared to cry because,

1. Ketchup will swim in her tears and sting her eyes badly.

2. Could not open her eyes.

3. Felt paralysed.

4. Only a few centimetres away from an attempted murderer.

5. **Pim Diffy does not cry for nobody.**

"I love Phil, he will come back with me to 2121 and you and the family can suffer here, 'cause I really don't care about you guys, whether you like it or not Pim, he belongs to me" I walked towards the stairs and clicked my fingers making Tanisha and Scarlett scoop the ketchup-drenched Pim and drag her upstairs.

A/N: Poor Pim, read next and always review. I feel evil doing that, big Pim fan I am, no offence to her. There's a lot more to Fran you didn't know, read on.


	31. Frozen At The Spot as I laugh a lot

Phil and Keely stumbled into the garden bellowing with laughter and clutching at their sides. Keely stopped laughing and was staring at him with utmost admiration.

"You always know how to make me laugh in any stressful situation, I've just noticed that" Keely quietly said, sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"Well, I always feel there is no point dwelling on it, just gotta get on with it" Phil replied sitting opposite her. Phil smirked at the beautiful looking best friend he had in front of him, so glad she was here, why couldn't Tiffany just be as simple as her and not so highly independent. Realising everything was a bit too quiet he voiced out.

"Where's Pim, usually she'd jump in with us and tell us how crap this century is or Lil' Danny Dawkins makes her blood boil that she could use it in exchange for olive oil and make red fried eggs"

Keely felt sick from hearing that comparison that Pim uses everyday.

"Dunno, do we care?"

"True"

"It's getting dark isn't it?" Keely said picking out bits of grass.

"Yeah, later on we can have a nice ride on the skyak, we haven't had that for ages"

"I'd love that" Keely beamed. Phil was staring at for a few seconds when she was stubbornly avoiding his gaze.

"Keely I just want to say that-" before Phil could finish what he was going to say there was a big bang sound that happened upstairs.

"What was that!" Keely shouted springing up from the grass.

"Pim must be doing another experiment with Curtis again, last time she made him grow 15 feet tall, PIM!"

* * *

She wasn't deaf or stupid she heard her brother call her name. He was home! He was home! She can be saved.

"PHIL! PHI-" Tanisha quickly covered her mouth. Scarlett and I were instructing the Pim's replica that we cleaned up since Pim was drenched with Ketchup, we explained our plan of what we doing with Pim and it should distract Phil's and Keely intentions of ever leaving house or anything strange.

The Pim replica nodded slowly and seem to have a smile glued to it's face.

"Nobody can play Pim Diffy better than the actual Pim Diffy!" Pim exclaimed.

"Dun't let me tell ya again to shut up, damn!" Tanisha retorted.

"Oh no!" I shouted.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"I've left my bag again, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said screaming in frustration.

"You stupid girl, someone could be playing with your gadgets right now!" Scarlett snapped at me.

"You think I don't know that!" I snapped back at her. She hunched a bit making me look superior and quickly apologised. I ordered her to go load up the skyak.

She picked up the ball, smacked it lightly and it began to light up. She threw it outside and saw Skyak form into it's shape.

"Ready" she nodded at me as Tanisha held onto Pim's tied up hands, I slowly opened Phil's door to see Keely and him walking upstairs with wooden bats.

"Ok, we're dead" I said as I shut the door quickly.

"Good, he's coming up here isn't he, PH-" Tanisha covered Pim's mouth with duck tape.

"Go handle your business" I demanded at the Pim replica and shoved her out the door.

Phil and Keely stopped at a halt and dropped the wooden bats.

"Oh my gosh, Pim, what happened?" Keely asked.

"What were doing in my room?" Phil peevishly asked.

"Oh my gosh is that you're room, that's so cool" The Pim replica exclaimed jumped up and down laughing then stopped, smiled like it did before and walked downstairs. Phil followed close behind holding the wooden bat again.

"I'm not going to ask you again, what were you doing my room?"

"Hmm, room space liberty independence loneliness" the Pim replica announced as if it was a human thesaurus. Phil shot a look at Keely but all she did was clap her hands.

* * *

Tanisha being the Pim barrier, Scarlett our skyak pilot, and me the leader, we were creeping down the stairs. We made it to the front door and I slowly opened it looked back but Phil and Keely had their backs to us.

We made it.

The Pim replica saw us and waved enthusiastically at us. I pushed everyone out the door and slammed it shut just in time as Phil and Keely looked back to see what she was waving at.

"Who just left the door?" Keely asked swaying around back and forth.

"My spirit" the Pim replica answered.

"Her spirit didn't really leave the door did it?" Keely said looking frightened.

Phil rolled his eyes at her and began to interrogate Pim again.

* * *

I knocked on a door.

Maria answered the door and was surprised to see us standing there.

"Err, I am not hosting another party right now"

"Please, you're last party sucked, you think I'd come for that" I snapped at her.

"Get out and don't come back again" Maria said to us immediately taking offence.

"Nah, I need to use your house first" I took out my Wizrd and pointed it at her as Pim screamed through the night realising she won't be able to get free from me.

A/N: Hope you liked it, I'll only know if you did when you review.


	32. Directions To Somewhere Cruel

A/N: Just want to the say the Spanish may not be correct because I got it from a translation website so sorry for mistakes. Very long chapter by the way.

Maria froze to the spot and almost fell to the ground but I caught her. I leaned her against the wall and walked inside her massive mansion ignoring Pim cursing me behind. I swiftly turned to my side to see a middle-aged woman screaming and pointing at Maria and at me in shock. I think it's Maria mother and she seemed to be speaking in some kind of code of language which I didn't understand.

"Cuáles son usted que hace en mi casa! Qué le tienen hecho a mi hija, Maria! Maria! Despierte! Salga antes de que yo llaman a policía, salga de usted bruja loca, salga!"

I took out my Wizrd and froze her too and she slowly landed backwards on the sofa. I turned and faced Pim

"Now what shall we do with you".

I ripped off the duck tape from Pim's mouth with great force.

-------------------------------

"AHHHH! I've just realised, you're not the real deal, you're a replica!" Phil suddenly shouted out. Keely looked confused.

"Of course, I should have known, the plastered on smiles, the not so Pimness, come out come out, Pim you're game is up"

"Pim replicated herself, why?" Keely asked laughing at Phil searching through cupboards and the fridge to look for Pim.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"She's your sister!"

"You can't prove that"

"Phil!"

Phil and Keely both looked at the Pim replica closely and saw it wouldn't stop laughing. It collapsed onto the floor and still kept laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Keely asked crossing her arms.

It looked up at her, stopped laughing and said firmly,

"Pim is not in this house right now"

"She's not?" Phil said completely baffled.

"Well, where is she?" Keely asked.

"I am not allowed to say"

"I bet that's what Pim wanted you to say!" Phil shouted at the replica.

"Are we talking about the girl crying upstairs who was previously tied up and duck tape stuck on her mouth drenched with ketchup, if we are then I've never really talked to her before"

Phil gave an odd look to Keely once he heard the word Ketchup, but she was determined to ignore him looking at her and continued on…

"She was tied up!"

The Pim replica nodded slowly.

"Keely, don't believe anything it says, it's just a dumb replica, when Mom and Dad gets back she's gonna be in so much trouble"

"Let's chill out in your room, and give Tiffany your bag back" Keely glumly suggested. They walked upstairs and into his room and Phil threw the bag on the floor and some gadgets came out of it but both them did not notice.

"Well, Tiffany's not in here" Keely stated walking around the room while Phil was cleaning up his desk.

"I know, what is she doing"

Probably doing something evil. Keely thought while she noticed what was inside the bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in Floor 25 in the computer room, I wish I could live in a house with 30 floors is it even possible? Yet is it even legal?

Pim was sitting in a Prison Time Pod, because I wanted her to have a certain idea of how it felt, Tanisha modified it making it produce icy air, and if you stay there long enough you can freeze to death. Pim has been in there for five minutes and her lips are slightly turning blue.

"LET ME OUT WHEN PHIL GETS HERE HE'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, ALL YOUR ASSES!" Pim screamed.

"Right, wasn't that Phil crying on the floor for help when I escaped your house looking like Keely"

"You're the one that kicked me, seriously when I get out of here I'm-" A steam of icy air when into the Pod from the top and Pim shut her mouth.

Tanisha and Scarlett were walking around with big guns that can make a person pass out for 10 days, very mystical type of 22nd Century machinery.

"Once Phil gets here, I'm going to give him a shock he has never experienced in his whole entire life" I announced watching closely at the video footage of the entrance door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PHIL" Keely screamed. Phil ran towards her looking at her like she was mad.

"What?"

"The bag, she's got all your gadgets in it"

"What, that's impossible all my gadgets are in my wardrobe and my Wizrd is with me"

He picked up my bag and saw all the gadgets that he has were inside, while Keely opened his wardrobe and his gadgets where in there.

"This Invisi-Spray isn't mine it's a different version, v50010, I can't believe this, how did she get her own set of these" Phil said to himself holding up a v5678 Replicator and v3456 Insta-Morph.

"I knew there was something not right about her, I sensed ever since she bought those shoes!" Keely exclaimed.

"No you didn't, you just hated her, or better yet was jealous of her" Phil snapped, Keely looked at him angrily and slammed his wardrobe doors shut.

"I've got to find her" Phil walked out of his room and charged down the stairs with Keely following close behind.

He was about to open the door until he looked at the Pim replica sitting down staring at the ceiling. Phil threw the bag at Keely and asked the replica,

"What did you say you know, earlier about Pim?"

The Pim replica stared at Phil for a few moments until saying

"The exact things I said were, are we talking about the girl crying upstairs who was previously tied up and duck tape stuck on her mouth drenched with ketchup, if we are then I've never-"

"Is she my sister?" Phil keenly asked.

"Dunno" the replica replied.

"Look Phil, there's no point-"

"SHHH!" Keely pursed her lips so tight like she sucked on a lemon and grumpily crossed her arms.

"Pim Diffy, that's my sister, was she the girl?"

"Yeah, Pim Diffy that's her name, then my master gave me the name Pim Diffy 2 which I love, just as much as I love my master"

Keely scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and shouted out,

"Master, what master?"

"Tiffany… was Tiffany the master!" Phil shouted.

"Yeah that is her fake name but her real name is Fr-"

"Yeah I know, Master Tiffany, tell me where they went!" Phil grabbed the replica by it's collar.

"The party hostess's house"

"Maria Sanchez!" Phil and Keely shouted out in unison and scurried out of the house.

They arrived at the 30 floored mansion and Phil pressed the doorbell button straight after doing that banged on the door shouting out "Tiffany".

I looked at monitor screen of Phil and Keely together outside.

"Tanisha, set the traps and Scarlett put yourself into position, MOVE IT NOW"

Tanisha pressed a few buttons on the computer and Scarlett went into the lift and pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"Okay Phil! Calm down!"

Phil stopped banging and leaned against the door and fell backwards into the house because the door wasn't locked.

"Oh my God Phil!" Keely shouted, she was about help Phil up until some kind of statue fell onto him, realising it looked a little bit too human, Phil screamed so shrilly that it sounded woman-like.

Keely immediately lifted the statue up and realised it was Maria.

"Phil, look Maria, she's like totally frozen, I can't believe it"

Phil got up slowly and took out his Wizrd, Maria unfroze and landed into his arms.

"What happened to me? What's going on?"

"Honestly I don't know" Phil answered back.

I laughed hard spinning around on my chair, it was a classic moment Maria falling on Phil and the way he screamed. _So funny!_

Pim was feeling a bit weak and could barely keep her eyes open. Tanisha was still setting up traps in the mansion with the computer. Scarlett arrived in the 5th floor and went down some spiral staircase leading into an ancient looking library. Spider webs were everywhere and the bookcase were so tall it almost touched the ceiling. She climbed up on a ladder connected to the bookcase and stayed there at the top holding a big book finally in position.

Keely was trying hard to calm Maria down but she wouldn't stop panicking.

"I remember! YEAH I REMEMBER THERE SOME CRAZY GIRL WHO CAME AND SHE POINTING SOMETHING AT ME, AND I JUST LIKE SHUT DOWN AND THEN, OH MY GOD THAT THING YOU'RE HOLDING THAT'S WHAT SHE HAD HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-"

Phil froze Maria using his Wizrd and Keely caught her.

"Why did you do that!" Keely exclaimed.

"She wouldn't shut up" Phil plainly said and walked on. Keely slowly placed frozen Maria down the again, and noticed that a woman was on the sofa. So did Phil but he just walked on by. Keely and Phil were just walking down narrow corridors with candle lights on the wall.

"You know what just happened back there was traumatic yet really funny"

Phil stopped walking and swirled around a deeply angry expression on his face, Keely stopped laughing and almost was scared of Phil, he suddenly looked confused and said lightly,

"How was that funny?"

"The way you screamed, like a girl, hilarious!"

"I do not scream like a girl!"

"You so do"

"No I don't"

Keely saw a lift and stopped laughing and pointed up to it.

"Let's race to it" Phil suggested. Keely nodded enthusiastically and they both got into running positions.

"You're going down Diffy"

"Oh yeah, watch a true winner at it's pace"

"Three…two…one…GO!"

They sped to the lift, Tanisha pressed a button and the floor suddenly disappeared and Keely was falling down in a missing part of the floorboard, she quickly held on to the floor that was still there and was shouting out at Phil for help. He reached the lift and shouted out

"I won! I won you see Keely a true… KEELY" He aimed the Wizrd at the floorboard and it came back up and Keely was lying on it now sweating with fear. He ran across to her and embraced her. Keely cried into his arms.

"Awww!" Tanisha and Pim both said in unison, Pim hates romance but seeing the look on Tiffany's face made her happy.

"What that should have worked!" I screamed indignantly and ordered Tanisha to set another trap.

"What just happened?" Keely asked trembling.

"I don't know, LOOK OUT"

Knifes from the end of the corridor were flying to there direction. Phil quickly grabbed Keely's hand and they both ran into the elevator Phil pressed the button for the 3rd floor and the elevator doors shut and the knifes pierced through and the sound made of it made Keely slammed onto the wall with shock while Phil was staring at the knives like he was allergic to it.

"TANISHA WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU SENT A LOAD OF KNIVES AT THEM, I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE YOU IDIOT"

"IT AIN'T MY FAULT, I PRESSED THE WRONG SECURITY BUTTON AND THEY ARE STILL ALIVE SO CALM YOURSELF" I turned to the monitor screen for the elevator arriving at the 3rd Floor and saw them still alive and breathing, felt a big relief and smiled sitting back down and observing.

The doors opened and some knives clattered to the floor, the sound was echoing in Phil's ears as he walked out all the memories of experience of almost getting stabbed with a knife, was stabbing at his head. Keely looked around in awe on how everywhere you go is made of wood looks the same and gets bigger every floor, it really was a gothic mansion.

"Phil, how did Maria get a place like this?"

Hearing no response she turned to Phil behind her and he was standing still eyes opened wide and mouthing something. She rushed to him and clicked her fingers five times across his face he blinked and seemed to have got his liveliness back.

"Sorry, just, I felt, never mind" he walked on slowly putting his hands in his pockets while Keely kept looking at him apprehensively wishing she was somewhere else right now she was beginning to try and remind herself if this is what Phil is really like. He seemed so scared and vulnerable, she'd never seen him in that state before.

"So, erm, where are we?" Keely hesitantly asked.

"We are in the third floor, we must be getting closer to Pim" Phil said hoarsely now starting to walk a bit faster. At the end of the corridor there was a spiral staircase Phil and Keely were running upstairs and past fourth floor.

"Phil-I-m-get-ting-tired" Keely huffed.

"Don't worry this-this-staircase will end" Phil huffed back. In a moment a big bowling ball went down the staircase and missed Keely and Phil.

"What the hell was that!" Keely exclaimed.

"Were that ball come from" All of a sudden about 100 bowling balls tumbled down stairs make Phil fall onto it and go down. Keely tried to grab Phil's hands but couldn't reach, she holding onto the rail for dear life.

"Keely go, just go, I'll catch up!"

Keely did what he said and ran upstairs close to the rail missing contact with all the bowling balls tumbling down. She reached an ancient library and was stunned by the way it looked, it completely made her forget about Phil. She walked to different aisles and saw loads of books big, small, thick and thin and looking more ancient than the next. While walking through one aisle she felt some really heavy come contact with her head and she was out cold.

"Yes!" Scarlett jumped off the ladder and dragged the unconscious Keely into the elevator and pressed the button for the 25th floor.

Another Time Pod appeared next to Pim and she knew it was reserved for Keely. Looking at Scarlett throw the book at Keely with such great force made her feel something, she never felt emotion of wanting to help someone so badly but knowing you can't do anything, just helpless.

Scarlett came out of the lift and tied up Keely hands and legs and put her in the middle of the room.

"What were you saying Pim, Phil was gonna kick who's ass?" I asked sneering at Keely.

A/N: Somewhat a weird Adventure, please review, more chapters are coming.


	33. Paint Your Target, Operation Kill Phil

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, loving you all, sorry it's taking time to update, blame school, here's the next set of chapters this one is long, will Phil save Pim and Keely?**  
**Scarlett and Tanisha change…**

"You are so not going to get away with this Williams!" Pim shrilly said banging the Time Pod fiercely.

"That's what Jennifer said?" I muttered to myself.

Keely began to wake up and opened her eyes and could see something above her but it was too blurry. All of a sudden she heard the image in front of her shout out,

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD"

Keely opened her eyes wide and expression screwed up in horror, she tried to get up but realised she was tied up.

"What's going on? Where am I? Phil! Phil!"

"He ain't here" Keely turned to her side to see Tanisha look away from her back to the computer screen and typing at immense speed, then she looked at Scarlett who was pacing around Pim's pod, Pim was staring at her, emotionless. I untied her legs to be nice and she got up and I saw tears falling from her now pale blue eyes.

I sighed impatiently, "Why are you crying, you're such a drama queen" I bumped into her on purpose and knowing she couldn't balance with her arms tied together she fell down. I laughed evilly looking at Pim standing up continuing to bang on the Pod.  
I strode over to Tanisha and pressed a button, another mist of icy air spiralled into the Pod and Pim automatically sat back down, staring yet again into space.

"Please, Francesca stop, I'm freezing, I can't feel my skin anymore" said Pim, struggling to say it louder.

"Francesca?" Keely murmured to herself.

"Nah, don't feel like it"

Ignoring Pim cussing me because I didn't care my attention was just on Keely.

"Silly little girl, thinking it's right to fall in love with a guy who's not from the same century as you but to even fall in love with guy who should be with me, what did you think Phil was always going to be there for you, my Phil likes sophisticated women heavens knows why he's interested in a girl like you, let alone a girl from the uninteresting 21st century" I said with such hate Scarlett almost cursed me in her head.

"You're pathetically jealous that you'd do this to me" Keely shot back trying to get the ropes off her wrists,  
"My mom always taught me never to hate people especially in a prejudice way, but you missy are totally coming close to my hate list"

"And I care because…"

"KEELY RUNAWAY SHE'S A MURDERER, DON'T TALK TO HER JUST RUN, I'M TELLING YOU RU-" Pim stopped shouting when I ran to keyboard again and pressed a button and again icy air appeared in her Pod.

"Untie me!"

"No"

"Coward!"

"What!"

"Yeah, you heard me, you're a coward" Keely derided but trembling inside.  
"I'm a coward! That's rich"

"You rather have me tied up and helpless than me fully standing, it's obvious you're scared of me" I removed the ropes around her wrist coarsely, Scarlett smiled relieved and looked at the monitor screen of Phil running away from the balls.  
-----------------------------------------

He just kept on running losing more breath, you'd watch this in a ridiculous 21st century movie but this would never happen to you!

Why is this happening! How come the balls keep following me!!!

He took out his Wizrd and aimed it at a ball one disappeared but there was still more following him. He yanked it back in his pocket he saw a door turned right and thrown himself into it, the door opened so quickly that he landed onto the floor, rolling continuously over and over into the solid brick wall, until one of the floorboard disappeared and he was holding onto the edge for dear life just like Keely.

Keely, where was Keely?

His fingers were slipping but he knew he had to hold on. The balls where charging at him almost singing in unison with malicious music as it bounced on the floor with different beats. The balls fell into the empty floorboard hitting Phil's hips at the same time, the pain he was feeling made his left hand come off the edge, and he was hanging dangerously into the void beneath him.  
------------------------------------------------

"STOP IT, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS"  
I stopped typing at the keyboard and walked to Keely in a intimidating manner but she did not flinch or look scared she just looked plain sad.

"You wouldn't-"

"You're right I don't understand, just because you're jealous of my relationship with Phil it doesn't give you-" she complained.

"NO! It's not about jealousy, it's about something else-"

"What!" Keely interrupted.

"You wouldn't-"

"If you say that one more time" Keely retorted, the tense muscles on her shoulders relaxed and she simply said,  
"Try me, maybe I do understand"

"You don't understand anything!" I countered.

Keely sighed impatiently and I walked off to the other end of the room picking up a dangerous object, well more like life threatening. Tanisha looked at me from the corner of her eye and quickly pressed a button and starting typing and clicking different sections with the mouse, smiled to herself and turned around in her seat and saw me put something in my bag that made her choke on her own saliva.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Phil was screaming in agony, there was like what about a 100 more balls ready to hit his sides so he can fall in, but in a sudden miraculous moment the floorboard came back up into position and he was just there lying with his back on the floor. He quickly rolled to his left and got up to see the balls but they had stop bouncing they were just staying still, he smiled to himself and walked out the door, running up the spiral staircase to be rejoined with his companion.

He arrived at the ancient library.

"They just keep trying to hurt me but it just won't work, yeah!" Phil jumped up punched the air in excitement. He was walking through aisles to find Keely.

"Oh Keely where are you"  
Walking through an aisle he tripped over a book. He looked at the cover and saw a smudge of blood on it. Eyes bulging, he threw the book away which came in contact with the ladder and fell down slowly and banged into Phil's thigh he screamed in pain kicking away the ladder with his good leg. He stood up with effort and hopped on his good leg to find Keely because there was something growing in his mind that the blood might belong to her, what if she was…

Phil don't think crazy! She isn't dead!

His thigh was throbbing with pain, everytime he put his weight on his leg, the muscles would ache screaming at him to stop.

Nonetheless, he tried to stand on it but it made him fall down again.

Keely saw what happened on the monitor screens and wishing inside of her head for Phil to find her. Pim's eyes were closed but Keely couldn't tell if she was sleeping, unconscious, or she didn't want to see Phil hurt. I was just eating a sandwich, Scarlett was monitoring Pim and Keely holding her Wizrd while Tanisha was typing away at the computer. When she saw Scarlett was playing a game on her Wizrd and saw me just eating happily, she took out her mobile phone and began to call Phil.

Phil's phone vibrated in his pocket he looked at the screen and saw it was Keely and shouted down at the phone,

"KEELY WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Phil listen to me, hide at the edge of the aisle you're being watched"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Keely whispered sharply.

He hopped to the edge of the aisle and sat with his legs stretching out.

"What's going on!"

"I'm trapped in some kind of Pod, just listen come to the 25th floor that's where Pim and I are"

"Pim's there, yes she's ok"

"Quick, Phil, Tiffany she's behind everything, come quick I'm scared, OH MY GOD!" The line went dead.

"KEELY, KEELY ANSWER ME" Phil stuffed his phone in his pocket and ran into the lift punching the 25th button. As the lift ascended, Phil was ready.

---------------------------------------

Pim slumped off her seat unconscious, so cold, she was so cold. Keely's blood ran cold when she found a gun pointed at her direction she knew the bullet will zoom through the Pod into her.

Scarlett dropped her Wizrd in shock thinking where I got that from, she stood to a spot, she wanted to scream but thought maybe it will encourage me to pull the trigger.

"FRAN PUT THAT DOWN!" Scarlett shouted coming close, she stopped instantly as the gun was now pointed at her.

"Don't move"

Once Tanisha heard Scarlett shout she saw me holding the gun, she wasn't stupid she knew she saw it, she got up slowly and shouted out,

"ARE YOU DUMB, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM"

"EVERYONE HERE IS GOING TO SHUT UP RIGHT NOW"  
Everyone was quiet, Keely cried in her hands, Scarlett looked at the lift and Tanisha stared at the gun, Pim unconscious, oblivious to the situation. Scarlett pressed a button on her Wizrd and was hiding it behind her back, she nodded at Tanisha, she nodded back, they were ready. I waited for someone to react.

**A/N: I know, guns, Time Pods, crazy 22nd century girl holding a 21st century gun sounds cool in my head or maybe I just overstepped the mark again, read on and see who survives and who dies… well if anyone does die…**


	34. Your Betrayal Has Failed

**A/N: This chapter reveals Francesca's real intentions with Phil, Keely calls 911, Tanisha and Scarlett save everyone's lives… strong language and violent scenes to me it's not be just saying.**

We all heard it that "ting" sound. Someone was coming from the lift. Keely looked up, mascara stained eyes and stood up, a smile finally shown, Scarlett was relieved and so was Tanisha, she couldn't hide her smile. Pim still lying there inside the Pod, unmoving.

"PIM YOU HERE... KEELY?" Phil shouted hesitantly, coming in with arm stretched, holding his Wizrd, looking frightened but determined. Hopping on his good leg he stopped to see what was going on.

"Pim!" Phil shouted as soon as he noticed her lying there, walking faster to get to her with effort I raised my gun to his direction. He saw stopped, and stood there rigid, he never saw this coming.

"Tiffany, what you doing?" Phil asked tentatively, slowly raising his hands up.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" I answered, smirking finally Phil as arrived.

"You mean, you're not gonna do something crazy, Tiff-"

"Stop your mumbling, Phil, you hurt me, you ran away from me, you wanted me to rot, you hated me… so give me a reason of why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now" I announced.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, I don't hate you, what do you mean I ran away from you, I don't understand" Phil said now trembling and walking backwards to hide for safety.

"Hey, don't move!" I ordered grabbing him by shirt and swung him to the floor, his Wizrd dropped out of his hand and rolled to Tanisha's feet. She picked it up slowly and put it in her bag, staring at Scarlett expectantly but she just put her index finger up signal for "1 minute".

"Tanisha, the insta-morph!" I exclaimed.

"Huh, yeah!" coming out of her trance she walked towards me and placed the insta-morph into my hand. She looked into Phil's eyes and saw he looked extremely scared.

"Alright, maybe this will make you understand"

Yet again, I raised the insta-morph towards me and pressed a button. My body morphed into my own. Everything in Phil went static as soon as he realised there standing in front of him, was his lost, crazy, deranged, lovesick best friend Francesca Williams.

"I woke up drowsy, you said to me you'd never leave me and I was just having a vacation you said, you and me, and I was thinking this is heaven and in heaven with Phil, then I wake up again to find the nurses trying to inject me and see that I'M IN SOME PSYCHO WARD, PHIL DIFFY YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Phil swallowed hard and shakily raised from the floor.  
"Francesca, I knew one day I'd see you again, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I'd rather see Andy Baxley than see you again!" He snarled smoothing down his shirt.

"It's nice to see you too Phil, just letting you know Jennifer is making a lot more progress now she actually said the word "evil" to me, and there's me thinking she'd never talk again" I said rolling my eyes and pacing around Phil, juggling the gun in my hand.

"All because she kissed me" Phil said slowly realising it was me they made her end up like that.

"Yeah I saw you two together it made me sick" I said shuddering.

"I just want to truly know, if I never brought out the knife would you have returned my love?" I asked firmly.

"No" he said easily putting his hands in his pockets and avoiding my intense gaze.

"Because I was in love with Jennifer" he continued with quick glances at Keely but he knew she didn't hear that because she was just staring at the gun that I was holding.

"With all the mean things she did to you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I _was_ in love with her, we're just friends now, but you I never really seen you in that way so…" Phil shrugged like I wasn't a big deal.

"You don't deserve me anyway"

"That is so true" he said sarcastically.

"Did you think I'd never come back, what you think I would never come and interrupt the life you were having with Keely the bland 21st century girl and me not being in the picture, no you and me will always be together"

"I knew you'd come back, just couldn't you have waited until next year" Phil joked.

"Look at this boy laughing like he thinks I can't kill him or something" I laughingly said holding the gun up to his face and putting it back down again moments after.

Phil's smile immediately faded, "I don't doubt one bit that you couldn't kill me since you tried to do it before"

"Phil, we haven't seen each other for what, loads of months and-"

"So what you want me to jump up and dance crazy with joy or something!" Phil snapped, interrupting me.

"No, I'm just saying-" Phil interrupted me again.

"LOOK MY CRAZY FRIEND IS BACK WOO HOOO! THE WORLD IS WONDERFUL AGAIN!" He started dancing crazily taking his sarcasm to the fullest.

Keely couldn't believe what she saw, who was this girl? Why were Phil and her conversing like old buddies, why was he dancing like an idiot, is this girl from the future? Seemed pretty true since she knew how to work the insta-morph very well, she always knew that I played with Phil's Wizrd a little bit too well, does he not know she's holding a gun! Forget wanting answers she did what was smart to do, shivering in the Pod because of fear or cold she couldn't tell, she flipped up her phone and dialled 911.

"You're pathetic" I spat at him. He stopped dancing and smiled back saying,

"Yeah well so are you"

"Great match"

Phil rolled his eyes.

"You never will change, and I fear that maybe true"

"Well you changed, I don't know what this century has done to you, you've changed, you're more… I dunno you've become more detached, restricted, more aware" I said contemplatively.

"Yes, I'm well aware that my oldest friend is holding a gun ready to kill me for helping her by reporting her to a Rehab Centre" he quipped looking at the gun carefully now.

"Helping me?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Fran, you were going to stab me! Don't you get that!" Phil shouted frustrated.

"That knife was the path to our happiness" I gently replied, looking at me fondly.

Tanisha eyes bulged in astonishment, she couldn't believe the crap that came out of my mouth, Scarlett was going to vomit.

Phil looked away, trying to fight the memories of the knife glinting in the sunshine, pointed at his face, her coming closer, a lovesick smile on her face, he blinked his eyes heavily and saw me walking closer towards him. I grabbed his face and squeezed his jaw,

"I will never forget what you did to me Phil, I loved you and you send me away to that nuthouse why?"

I let go of his jaw and smacked his face with the gun. Keely got up and banged on the Pod crying again, Tanisha instinctively marched towards me but Scarlett held her back. A bruise formed on his cheek and his lip was bleeding.

"I sent you there because everyone knew Dorm Room 201 was reserved for the bitch called Francesca Williams" he quipped smiling evilly. I turned around swiftly to face him and pointed my gun at him, his smile faded, I was ready.

"Nah, it ain't happenin'" I heard Tanisha say, I turned around and she pointed Phil's Wizrd at the gun, it flew about 20 metres away from my hand. Shocked at what I just witnessed, I could only question her with my angry eyes.

"I dun't lik murder, especially if the man's cute and adorable as Phil" she said walking to him and lifting him up. Keely was happy but she didn't want to get her hopes up, especially knowing she's trapped in a Pod with Goosebumps all over her skin. I laughed out loud squeezing my eyes shut, I opened them again and yes the gun was all the way in the corner of the room, and Tanisha was smiling aiding to Phil's needs, helping him stand up straight because of his bad leg. I sprinted to get the gun until Scarlett quickly used her Wizrd, pressing random codes and zapped me I fell on the ground, unable to move, like my whole body was numb.

"Nice work Scar" Tanisha cheered.

"Come on quick, open up the Pods, we're leaving" Scarlett announced picking up her bag and colliding into my bag. Video, tapes and little plastic bags were on the ground.  
A video was labelled, "Phil in the garden" she looked at a plastic bag "Phil's armpit hair" not wanting to think how I got that she scooped it up in my bag and carried it with hers.

Tanisha typed codes on the computer and both Time Pod doors steamed open Keely rolled out and gasped for warm air, sweat now sticking to her skin and clothes, Keely ran into Phil embracing him with all her might.

"I thought she'd kill- she'd kill-" Keely stuttered. Phil merely smiled back and gave her another warm loving hug. Tanisha scooped up Pim on her shoulders, she struggled to carry her. Scarlett ran over to help so Keely held the bags.

"Is Pim gonna be ok?" Keely gently asked.

"Yeah she'll wake up eventually, well when she gets warm, come on lets go" Phil said looking sadly at Pim and hesitated at first but he glanced at me, an electric jolt went through his stomach when he saw the manic evil eyes staring back at him. I was smiling at him, always smile in horrible situations, makes you feel better. They all walked into the lift and Scarlett pressed the button for Ground Floor.

I laughed because I felt my arms and legs move again.

**A/N: As they say you can't runaway from your past… click for the next chapter please :)**


	35. Revelations In The Lifts

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, it will be great from some annoying for others, anyway Phil takes in the whole situation very well, but who's yet to get used to it of course is… Keely. More action.**

I stood up quickly and wriggled my arms and legs.  
_How dare they! I risked my life to get them from that psycho place to come here, and this is how they repay me! I picked up the gun from the corner and shot it at the lift._

"Nah man, this gonna take long we're in Floor 25 as well" Tanisha moaned laying Pim carefully on the floor of the Lift. She liked how they decorated the lift floor with bright red carpet like you were Hollywood celebrities ready to leave the prestigious limo… well crusty lift.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Keely fell back and landed on Pim, Tanisha and Scarlett both ducked and Phil hid into the corner.

"Great the beast is awake" Scarlett muttered to herself.

"Is she mad! Why she shooting at us, I'm gonna kill her once we get out diz lift, I swear down!" Tanisha screamed banging the floor.

"What's going on?" Pim moaned groggily.

Keely came off Pim's stomach area and helped Pim to stand up. Keely screamed with excitement and relief while Phil smothered Pim up in a bone crushing hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" Pim asked confused.

"I thought you were dead!" Phil cried out.

"Dead? Oh because I was in that Pod…Pod, Oh my God! Phil you might not believe me but that Tiffany she's Franc-"

"Save it, the boy knows" Tanisha interrupted.

"What is she doing here and her, you're both dead!" Pim shouted, Phil held onto Pim quickly while Tanisha and Scarlett stood still not fussed about Pim's reaction.

"Pim don't worry, they saved our lives" Keely said.

"So?! There wouldn't be any need of saving lives if they didn't start the whole situation first!" Pim countered.

"We didn't start non of this, how we supposed to know she was gonna try and kill Phil, I just thought she was just here to reunite with lost love" Tanisha retorted.

"I'm sorry kill?!" Pim asked angrily.

"Lost love?" Keely said to Phil, highly curious now.

Scarlett intervened, "To cut long story short, that girl was Francesca Williams Keely, Phil and her were best friends in 2121, she got mad and obsessed with Phil, so she thought she'd kill him so they'd be together forever in happiness, but this time second round, she decided now she wants to kill Phil for revenge, she was not happy about Phil's rejection of her and sending her to a Rehab Centre"

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Phil nodded in approval.

Keely didn't even blink, she just stared at Scarlett like she grew fifty heads. Pim just laughed.

"I said it! I said to everyone that Tiffany girl don't seem right, you see Phil you should really listen to me more often" Pim said, Phil rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor. Everyone else did the same this was going to be a long ride.

Beep **"You have now reached floor 22"**

Pim looked at the doors and frowned in confusion.

"Why does the doors look like they have been punched in repeatedly" Pim looked at Phil accusingly.

"What! It was Francesca and her gun!"

"Gun!"

"Did you not hear Scarlett say kill?"

"I thought she might use 22nd Century machinery or something"

"Nah they're too expensive to get" Phil solemnly replied.

"Ah, but we got these" Scarlett revealed, the big machine guns that were made of metal and showed blue liquid floating inside and it had lots of little buttons engraved on the top.

"Wow" Phil said stroking it tenderly.

"The 10th day death trial gun, I wanted this so much but dad was like, "Pim that's dangerous and so expensive it's not a toy- yack yack yack"

"Only the government and top police officers get these so-" Phil started.

"Oh Fran stole from it the security guard in the Rehab Centre" Scarlett replied.

Phil nodded and stopped touching the gun. Keely remained silent, sitting there crossing her arms infuriated and feeling claustrophobic.

"She said we needed it for protection, you know stuff lik that" Tanisha continued.

"I can't believe you guys!" Keely snapped at everyone.

"What's wrong with you" Pim answered.

"I'm sorry, but with everything that has just happened and what I heard I don't feel in the need to have a conversation about that girl like she never done anything wrong like everything is all honky dory" she huffed clutching her pink bag close to her.

"This is why I hate this century, everyone here is so wound up and irritable" complained Scarlett as she glared at Keely.

"We almost got killed and you want me to feel relaxed about it?" Keely asked incredulously.

"Keely, calm down we escaped" Phil replied gently putting his hand on top of hers. Keely moved it away and rounded on him,

"And when were you going to tell me about this Francesca girl, we're best friends Phil! How could you leave something as big as that out from all the secrets we told each other"

"Because I don't like talking about it, end of story" Phil replied happily, beaming at her.

"You're unbelievable I thought I could trust you" Keely said folding her arms angrily again.

"Yeah well, I trusted her and look what happened, don't worry we all make the same mistakes" Phil coldly replied. Pim sniggered quietly, while Tanisha rolled her eyes in amusement, Scarlett blatantly smiled.

"Phil don't you trust me, to tell me about her?" Keely asked, shock imprinted on her face.

"Why does everything have to be about you, just forget about it!" Phil retorted and moved away from her and sat at the far corner of the lift playing with his Wizrd. Keely pursed her open mouth from shock, she turned around her back facing everyone just like Phil.

Pim looked around and hesitantly said,

"So..."

Beep **"You have now reached floor 10"**

"I bet this lift can go faster than this" Pim said thinking the lift is just going slow because it's seeing entertainment in their pathetic lives watching us arguing every second, that or she's just really impatient.

"I can use my Wizrd, oh yeah but I could easily make us slam unto the ground because well I don't know where this lands" Scarlett said looking around to make out if she could.

"Look everyone I just wanna say I'm sorry for the pain we caused, seriously, lik me and Scarlett feel bare guilty and we know we can't change back time, and soz Keely for calling you a Barbie as well, so yeah just felt like saying that" Tanisha announced. Scarlett nodded showing she felt sorry as well.

Phil looked back and smiled showing forgiveness. They all looked at Keely, she looked back and smiled half-heartedly rejoining the group.

"I liked you as soon as I saw you had those guns" Pim said eyeing it up and down, everyone laughed. It was a great atmosphere in the lift in Maria Sanchez's 30 floored extended mansion. Pim was talking to Tanisha and Scarlett and couldn't believe how much she liked them, Phil was talking to Keely forgetting about their argument because it was time like these you needed your friends you trusted the most by your side.

Beep **"You have now reached Ground Floor, Doors Opening"**

Everyone stood up and got ready to leave. The doors slid open and suddenly I appeared grinning manically pointing the gun towards them.

"OH MY GOD, FLOOR 22, 23 JUST GET US OUT OF HERE" Pim screamed pressing floor 23 button repeatedly.

Beep **Floor 23, Doors Closing**

I stood in the middle stopping the doors from being closed.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves, I should have done this long time ago" Keely stepped up and punched me in the face, I toppled backwards away from the lift and she quickly pressed the button for Floor 6.

Beep **Floor 6 Doors Closing**

The doors closed and everyone leaned on the wall in relief.

"Nice shot, Keely" Pim complimented.

"Her face is like a rock!" Keely looked at bruised knuckles sadly.

"We can't escape from her, this is insane!" Scarlett yelled.

"Yes we can we just need to stay positive" Phil stated.

"Phil! She must of heard the lift say Floor 6 I bet she's heading for it now won't take that long if you're using the stairs, don't you get it"

"Just use your Wizrd to attack" Keely suggested.

"Do you seriously think our Wizrd is faster than a bullet flying for your head, I don't think so" said Tanisha looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well, if we can somehow distract Fran from shooting us then we could quickly blast her with that 10 death trial thingy" Keely suggested again.

"Great, so how do we distract her" Pim replied.

"No idea"

Beep **You have now reached Floor 4**

"We'll think 'bout that later cause we are so gonna climb up that air ventilation shaft" Tanisha pointed upwards and everyone saw it.

"Yeah Fran will be waiting in Floor 6 to find no-one is actually in there, great plan, excuse me ladies first" Pim said pushing Keely out the way. Tanisha, Scarlett and Phil heaved Pim up, she used Phil's Wizrd to open up the caged door. She heaved her body into the shaft and everyone soon saw no sign of her. A few seconds later they saw a thumb sticking out and knew she was ok. Keely was next, then Tanisha, then Scarlett.

Beep **You have now reached Floor 5**

"PHIL COME QUICK" Keely shouted from upwards. Tanisha, Scarlett and Pim holding her body, she stretched out her arms to raise Phil up. He jumped up and grabbed her hands.

"Ok pull now" Tanisha, Pim and Scarlett began to pull her backwards while she was holding onto Phil's hands tightly, he was being raised from the floor bit by bit.

"COME ON PULL QUICKER!" Keely yelled desperately.

Phil's torso was now in the shaft but his legs were dangerously sticking out.

Beep **You have now reached Floor 6, Doors Opening**

The doors now opened and as Scarlett predicted I was standing out there with my gun again.

"Oh no you don't" I ran into the lift and grabbed onto Phil's wounded leg trying to pull him down, causing Keely's torso to now be sticking out of the shaft. She screamed telling Tanisha, Scarlett and Pim to hold on to her tight. Phil screamed in pain as I was pulling on his bad leg really tightly.

"Keely, let go of my left hand" Phil demanded, teeth clenched from the pain. She immediately done it and now Phil felt like he was seriously going to land down hard if Keely loses grip to his right hand. He took out his Wizrd poking out of his pocket and put it in Keely's hand.

"Aim for where the buttons are now!" Phil shouted.

"Phil you can't we'll crash!" Scarlett yelled back.

"Consider it Fran's distraction!" He shouted back as Keely pressed a button on the Wizrd while pointing it at the lift button pad. Electric bolts threw out of it and suddenly the lift yanked downards in rapid speed. I fell backwards from the force and Phil landed on top of me. The lights in the lift were blinking but now it was just dim. From the force also, Keely fell on top of Phil because Pim and Tanisha let go being thrown backwards and Scarlett couldn't hold onto her.

"This is it, we're gonna crash" Pim said looking down from the shaft seeing, Keely and Phil unconscious.

**A/N: Sorry I had to end it there, I know you totally pissed off with me now for doing this, but don't lose hope! Please Please! Review :) Okay people, the last set chapters will be posted in next 2 or 3 weeks hope it's worth the wait!**


End file.
